Chronicles of Absolution: Descent into the Maelstrom
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.22. We are at kick off for the Apocalypse. Sam thinks he can stop Lilith, Dean is on call for angel duty and Angie is having a bad day with the Old Man. It becomes a race to stop the final seal from breaking but will actions taken ultimately cause the Apocalypse to happen? Truths will be revealed and in the end the face off between two people who care about each other happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Descent into the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 1**

_The Road So Far…_

… _I agree that the Winchesters are important to her. They root her down and hopefully will be there for the things to come…_

… The candles blazed high in their intensity just as Angela shouted, "No!" It was overshadowed by the fact that Pam was screaming and her eyes were burning. Angela's reaction was to stand up and her chair clunked to the ground as she looked up and shouted in the same language and it came out harsh as she gripped Pam…

… Looking up, he saw a woman dressed in armor with chestnut hair. The body was like Angela's in that it was athletic in proportions but he knew it wasn't because right off the hair color was wrong.

"That was not very nice," the woman said as she shoved the blade back.

Sam noticed that the woman was holding a sword. It wasn't any sword. It was Absolution. That wasn't right. "How…?"

… _Sometimes I wonder the wisdom of my own choices. One would think that I would have learned from the past. Some say I have. I do know that one thing hasn't changed: I firmly believe in standing up and making your own choice and learning to live with them… Choices are said to define us or rather it gives insight to our character…_

… "Can I come back?"

"Maybe you can… someday."…

… "I think there is. Azazel bled into my mouth when I was six months and now I have demon blood in me," Sam countered. "You… you were born that way and you did say that the monsters and demons came from the same stock. In a way it is… more acceptable." Sam frowned at his choice of words. Even that didn't sound right; like he was giving her a free pass to be a monster when she wasn't.

"Well that's a minor difference again," Angela replied seeing the trouble he was having in putting it into words. "We're the same in that there are things about us that are strange and unusual and we're trying to take something considered dark and use it for good. You said that, not me."

Sam wasn't sure. "Then why didn't the angels tell Dean to stop you from using your abilities but they did for me?"

… "Abba always keeps Ima safe."… "Those are for Ima and Abba," Hibah said. She looked up at Dean with solemn eyes. She had followed him hugging Boomer close to her chest. "Ima and Abba special apples."…

… It was contentment she felt that they were happy. That she was sure of. Of course she was plagued by the brief moment of jealousy but it was completely brushed aside. Like she said, it was good for some but not all or you got what you could and it was enough…

… "Being strong isn't always what you and Sam define it as," she said gently, "There are different kinds of strength that exist. It's not always readily apparent but it is there."…

… Angela felt her lip twitch slightly in a smile, "I'm not going to boss you Sam. You know I don't do that unless it involves daily chores. I emphasize it because I know I'm not one to get on the high horse and can only speak from experience. Everyone has choices to make. The main thing is whether or not you can make the choice and still be able to live with it even if it haunts you. Some choices you have to look deep and while a seemingly good thing it can lead down a place you may not like."

"I know I can do this."

Angela knew what he meant and replied, "I know you can. Even Dean can and maybe it's because I see things that others can't. There is a saying that no path is more dangerous than the one that is treaded with your eyes shut. Of course there is the other saying which I am fond of which is to look for the critical moment and leap for it is only when you fall that you learn if you can fly."…

… "And what am I, Cas?" Angela looked at the angel who was dead set on this.

He looked at Angela in the eye and said, "You are the Malachi of Absolution."…

… "Things must occur."

"And I buy that. I buy that we all have a role and purpose but we are free to choose within that role. Some of us don't even know the endgame."

… There are three main challenges to the Gauntlet. Face your enemy. Face yourself. Face your greatest fear. These are the sum of all challenges that are embedded within the Gauntlet…

… Sam looked off to the side. A sad sort of expression came over his face. He then looked at Bobby and pulled the barrel of the shotgun higher up, right to the point where it wouldn't miss his heart. "Then shoot."

… Sam saved her. Where did things go wrong? It was on her mind as her vision blurred to darkness, watching the car drive away…

_Karnak, Date Unknown…_

The day promised to be a good one the moment she opened her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy about her life. It reminded her of the days she spent living in the various abbeys and temples, learning the trade of hunting. While being made to understand that it was a dangerous profession, she had been happy. She had the love of family and a love of life. Then her father died and it started going wrong from there.

It was a dark time. She took satisfaction in torturing demons, hunting them. Then there was the fact that she had been approached by the angels and then the discovery that she was supposedly their Absolution and the bonding with the sword proved it. It was still a dark time especially after that whole year before she was rescued. She had been brought here and now…

"There you are Shifa'. Deciding to be a lazy bones?" Wosret came into the room pretending to be all flustered.

Angela sat on the edge of her bed and just smiled at Wosret. The young goddess was a source of amusement to her. She could also genuinely say that she liked the goddess and maybe extend that towards love. After all Wosret had been nothing but kind to her and showed her around the sanctuary of her pantheon and treated her like she was family. Her parents did the same and while confusing at first, she came to accept it.

Looking at Wosret, Angela couldn't help but reply, "I'm just doing what you've nagged me to do since I arrived."

"And you picked a fine day to do it," Wosret countered. She was smiling at Angela as she went to where the clothes were kept and started looking through it. "You're not even dressed."

Angela raised her brow in good humor as she got up and walked towards her wardrobe. She started putting things back as Wosret took them out. "And I will get dressed when you stop trying to outfit me like I'm going to a party or something," she replied as she took a particularly interesting looking dress and tucked it back in. She reached in and pulled out what she always wore, whether it was for training or whatever.

Wosret pulled a face. "Can't you make an exception for once? I mean… it is a special occasion."

"And it does not mean that I have to dress up for it," Angela replied as she took what she wanted and went over to change. "Besides, it's not like it is a betrothal ceremony or anything like that… as if that would happen."

"Well after today…" Wosret gave a slight raise of her brow to indicate what she meant. It was accompanied by a grin. "You know Thor was looking at you earlier."

"Only because I'm the only one who can make throwing my chakram look sexy and I learned from your father."

Wosret stifled a laugh. She turned away from the screen that hid her friend from view as she changed. She tried to be serious and replied, "Well for Norse gods any ability as a warrior is considered sexy."

The snort that followed invited laughter and certainly made the day better. It was needed as Angela stood before Hapi and Satet in the main throne room of the temple palace. The hall was filled with the warrior nobility from all the pantheons and the Champions that had divine ordination as they stood looking at the head of the room.

Hapi motioned for quiet and began his speech, "Friends and warriors, we are gathered here to celebrate an important event in my family…"

Angela took in the other warrior gods and the Champions. Some were ones she knew from when she was younger and others she had met during her stay there at Karnak. They came for various reasons which she didn't dare to find out since it wasn't her business and also to meet the favored guest of the warrior royalty.

"So it gives me pleasure to formally adopt Shifa' as my daughter and will be henceforth a princess of the Nile," Hapi finished. He was beaming as he gathered Angela towards him to present her to the nobility and it was a relief that she wasn't required to speak yet since it was rather a shock that she was announced as a daughter rather than part of the nobility. It certainly was added to when Hapi took her into a hug and said that she did well as his daughter and that he was proud of her in ancient Egyptian.

It had been an occasion to celebrate until afterwards. Angela had been summoned to what she jokingly told Wosret was the war room. It was justified in that many of a private assignments and orders handed out from that room to the various warriors and the royal guard. She herself had been invited as an observer and given an occasional chance to offer her opinion.

She entered the room apparently right in the middle of a conversation between Hapi and Satet. It appeared to be one of serious content and it had her curious and senses long honed became alert. She said, "You sent for me?"

Hapi looked at her with a serious expression in his eyes. He studied her from head to toe. "Yes we have Shifa'. It is a matter of vital importance."

Angela straightened and took a step forward, "Is it serious?"

Hapi and Satet looked at each other before looking back at her. It was Hapi that said, "There is a situation. There have been disturbances outside of the sanctuary. Specifically in the canyon of the red moon."

"What specifically?"

"It is considered a rebellion against the ways of the Council. It is a plot to destroy them and the elders," Satet replied. She looked at Angela with a sorrowful look. "This is much to ask of you Shifa' but they are the demons and renegade species of all creatures."

"Not only that," Hapi continued. He swallowed a bit and continued, "They are led by someone who knows our tactics and procedures. They have struck at the outposts of the demigods that dot the earth. Those that resisted were destroyed. Those that joined…"

"Why me?" Angela was confused about the issue and frowned as she looked at her adopted parents.

"It was requested at celestial levels," Satet replied sadly, "Of the Malachi of Absolution."

Angela knew now. She was being called into service once again. The balance of the world was being threatened. "Have they attacked innocents?"

"Innocents were at the outposts," Hapi replied. He looked at Angela long and hard before saying, "Their leader is Setna."

Angela looked at Hapi to determine if it was a lie. It wasn't and her face hardened. She asked for leave and when it was granted, she turned on her heel. She didn't know that she was being followed by Satet until the goddess stopped her, "Shifa', wait. Setna was sent to stop them and then…"

"Something happened then."

"The Council wants you to destroy him," Satet said sadly.

Angela looked at the warrior queen. They shared a look as if trying to see into each other's soul. Finally Angela said, "The Council will have their request granted. I will destroy the evil that fills Setna."

"You know what they say…"

"As I said… it will be obeyed and maybe in the end I can save a friend from himself." Angela turned on her heel and headed towards the doors leaving the goddess to look after her, wishing that things would go well.

* * *

When you don't want to be found, it is usually first blush to go against your usual habits. Do the opposite of what you normally do could throw off whoever is looking for you since they would be focused on movements that were like yours. However, if your pursuer knows you well, they would know that you would do just that and they end up finding you. It was how Dean found Sam. It wasn't too hard for Angela to figure that one out as she lay stretched out on the roof outside her bedroom window.

She had been there ever since she woke up after her ordeal with Ruby. Dean had found her outside and claimed that he had spent nearly ten minutes trying to wake her up. He thought that Sam was the one that beat her up and it took her five minutes to explain that it was Ruby; she was the pole she ran into and she pointed out the dented cars and the dent in the dumpster. It was enough to placate Dean and allowed her head to clear to the point where she was confident she could drive Deanna back to Bobby's place. Once she got there, she went up to her room and was glad Bobby didn't say anything.

It had been painful to change and inspect her body. Examining her person in the mirror she took stock of the bruises, especially the one that revealed where her ribs had been broken. She had a few scrapes on her body from the pavement and her cheek was bruised near her jawline and small cuts to her brow and lip where the skin had split. She frowned at the red blotches on her abdomen. She ended up wincing when she touched them with her hand and slowly lowered her shirt and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door.

She spent the rest of the night and into the day lying on the roof. She couldn't think of anything else except replay the events that had just happened. Even she knew that she couldn't win all her battles. Hell she had suffered injuries that were enough to kill her. This time she had her ass handed to her by Ruby. She could give the easy answer in that she was angry and prideful and in the end it worked against her. That was the usual case. Also Ruby got lucky but she didn't walk away from that unscathed either so…

Angela blinked as she looked at the clouds in the grey sky. She felt the warmth on her abdomen shift slightly and she moved her hand to pet Setna. The cat had joined her on the roof and stayed with her all night while Cerebus stayed in her room. The cat was purring his heart out and it felt comforting to feel it with her fingertips. It made every aching body part hurt less.

_Sam saved me._

Angela didn't have to lie to herself. Ruby was set to kill her. The funny thing was that she was resigned to it. True she had been beaten down and the hell bitch had the upper hand. She even had a last bit of energy to defend herself even though she had wasted most of it on biting Ruby right on the neck. Yet she didn't do anything. She anticipated the knife against her throat. But it never came.

Sam had saved her. He saved her from being knifed and then he just walked away. It reminded her a lot of the time she tried to save another friend from his own folly. She had been told that it was better for the world if she destroyed him but she didn't think so. She thought that there was still a chance for her friend; he could turn away and come back to what he had stood for.

They had fought and he was in the clear to kill her then. In the end, he didn't. He just looked at her with a look of anger and whatever else he was thinking and feeling as she coughed. He had tried to strangle her but he didn't. Instead he looked at her and then turned around and walked away. This time it was Sam that walked away.

_He saved me and then walked away. There is still a chance._

_ In the end, things will happen. Sam doesn't kill Lilith, Lucifer goes free. He does kill her and the pain in the ass goes free. Either way…_

She could almost hear the taunt coming from Ares. Sometimes she wondered why the hell she continued to listen to the bastard. The obvious thing was the fact that she still owed him a favor for what he had done to protect Hibah. The least obvious was that maybe the god of war had a point in that it was what she craved deep down. As much as she avoided fighting, she loved a good battle. She couldn't forget the feeling of it when she possessed Sam for a time.

A whine caught her attention and Angela turned to look towards her bedroom window. She saw Cerebus poking his head out and looking at her. His look was almost reproachful as he gave a low moan. It made him look homely and she could understand why. It was why she made a grimace of a grin as she looked at him.

It had been her idea to suggest that Sasha stay with Sam during his detox. There was a lot more to it than that. She knew that both Cerebus and Sasha would follow any command she had given. They viewed her as the alpha and according to the rules of packs, the alpha was followed. The alpha led the way and gave everyone their job. That was probably oversimplifying things since there was the nature of Sasha's kind and the complexities of that.

It was something that she had been working on with Sasha since they were traveling more. She didn't mention it to the boys since it was more like a theory that she was putting into practice. As she reached the window, she leaned on the sill and petted Cerebus saying, "I know you're upset boy. You think Sasha betrayed the pack don't you?"

Cerebus gave a low moan as his answer. He didn't understand what had happened and he was agitated because he had been told to stay back. His alpha got hurt and he was compelled to obey what he had been told. He moaned again as he rested his head on the windowsill.

Angela smiled and rubbed his ears. "You and Setna have been better to me than I have to you. You take care of Bobby for me."

Cerebus gave a high pitched whine and a look of reproach and tentatively licked her forearm right where he had bitten her. Setna made a slight meow and rubbed against her shoulder and looked at her with big amber eyes. Both were conveying that she wasn't a bad person. They knew it better than most people.

Angela smiled and looked at Cerebus as he nosed where the faint scar of his tooth mark was. She petted his head and then frowned a bit in thought. She had an idea and wondered if it would work. _You know that I don't blame you._

_ The alpha saved me. The pup is with the alpha's alpha. Why?_

Angela blinked as she looked at Cerebus. He was looking at her as if to beg the question. She looked at Setna who was lounging on the sill and she heard, _Don't look at me. I'm the bed warmer for the old fart._

Angela blinked. She had only been experimenting with her telepath abilities on Sasha since she had the thought that if she couldn't verbally call for her or Cerebus like they had been trained, they could respond to a mental call. It was crazy when she came up with it when she interpreted Sasha's request to Dean and they had laughs over it later. This was… weird but it did help a little since most of the time it was guesswork from body language.

_Why did the pup leave alpha? Why did the alpha's alpha leave her?_

Angela looked at Cerebus and verbally said, "Sasha is doing a job for me."

_I could have done it. I'm a good pack member._

"I know boy. You've been a good boy." Angela couldn't help but hug the mutt. "I needed you in the Gauntlet. Sasha will keep an eye on Sam."

_The alpha's alpha goes with the minions of the pit. He left the alpha but he is sad. Why? The alpha and the alpha's alpha are happy when together. The pup and me see this. It makes us happy that the alpha is happy._

Angela blinked at that. Again another individual who saw how much she liked Sam. The nice thing was that Cerebus couldn't talk like a normal human and the secret was safe in the pack so to speak. She smiled at the dog and said, "Thank you."

Cerebus looked at her and started panting. _The alpha needs to help her alpha. The minion of the pit is not good for him. Why did the alpha let this go on so long? The alpha can fix it. The alpha fixed me._

Cerebus' thoughts became more rapid and Angela had to blink to sort them. She put her free hand around her neck and touched the Eye of Horus that was still around it. Her fingers brushed the smoothness and could feel the contours of the amulet until they brushed against something that was dear and familiar.

_The alpha fixed me. Fix your alpha._

Angela sighed. She could worry about why Sam acted the way he did when he walked away later. She needed to try again. She did the same for another friend when she was sent after him. She looked at Cerebus who was looking at her insistently. She knew that she was going to have to go on a hunt and with them minutes before kickoff… It wasn't going to be easy.

The angels would be coming after her and pestering her to be ready for when the cage was sprung. She still had a hard time believing that the pooch was being screwed. Still it seemed that the other side had an advantage she didn't know about and she spent most of her life going after the hell bitches. That was the beauty of there being a hierarchy. The higher up you were, the more privileged you were to know more.

Looking at Cerebus she smiled and rubbed his head again. "Don't worry boy. I'm going to try and fix things."

_The alpha will fix things._

Grimacing since she was still sore, Angela pulled herself through the window. It was going to be a long day or two. She twisted to stretch her back and started for the door to her room. She only paused to put her first two fingers to her temple for a brief moment and then headed down the stairs. She found herself in the middle of a one sided argument with Bobby doing most of the talking and Dean looking out the window.

_You'll fix it. You're the alpha_, Cerebus panted as he looked at her

_Thanks for the confidence._

* * *

**A/N:** The season finale kicks off with a blast to the past when Angie was at Karnak. Sam left and now it's time to lick the wounds. Stay tuned for more on Descent into the Maelstrom...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_She was lying face down on the ground after rolling off of the dumpster. Ruby looked ready to kill and she was. She grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head to expose her neck. The knife was ready to…_

Sam looked off in the distance with a bit of a pensive expression on his face as he waited for Ruby outside the abandoned house they were using as a base. He leaned against the car that Ruby had and just lapsed into thought like a vicious cycle. He was still thinking about what had happened last night. Some of it was about the fight with Dean and the words he said but mostly it was about what he had seem Ruby almost do.

He had just left Dean and was exiting the motel to meet up with Ruby when he saw them. Angela was on the ground and down for the count. She was barely moving. It was like she had been stabbed again. It certainly didn't help when Ruby grabbed Angela by the back of the head and pulled out her knife. That he couldn't allow.

Sam knew that she had come to stop him. There was no other reason for her to be there. As to what she and Ruby had been doing outside… He knew that they didn't like each other. It was only a matter of time before either one of them started it, and it would be a fight to the death. The only thing was that he needed both of them.

It surprised him to admit that he needed both. The obvious with Ruby was that she gave him what he needed to be strong enough to kill Lilith. Angela… He couldn't quite name the why but all he knew was that he needed her. Even if she had been a part of the whole 'intervention', and he thought that she was clear; she had a surprised look like he did and Bobby restrained her, he wasn't angry at her like he was with Dean.

_I'm not going to boss you Sam. You know I don't do that unless it involves daily chores. I emphasize it because I know I'm not one to get on the high horse and can only speak from experience._

In Sam's mind she never did try to boss him or call the shots as he pointed out to Dean. True there were some situations where she did take the wheel but not in a controlling way. She gave him the length of leash to make his decisions.

_It is only when you fall that you learn that you can fly._

Sam felt his lip twitch slightly. He thought about last night and what he had seen. Could it be that she went back on her own saying and turned it into the 'do as I say, not as I do' thing? The vague thought that Dean bullied her into coming was a possibility even if it was a ridiculous notion. There was also the possibility that she jumped on the wagon of 'drug intervention'. He wasn't doing this for kicks. He was doing it to end it, make something good of it and so she didn't have to.

A whine caught his attention and he looked at the source. He couldn't believe that the dog was still around. He tried to shoo her away but she tagged along. He didn't get it since both dogs were very affectionate towards Angela. Sasha should have gone after Ruby for that and as a matter of fact Cerebus should have done the same thing too.

Sasha looked up at Sam and gave a slight whine. She was sitting at his feet and looking up. She had stayed by his side even though she would have liked to have torn the demon to shreds. She didn't like _that_ demon. There was something up with the one that her alpha's alpha was keeping company with and she didn't like it. Still she would stay and protect him when needed. She looked up at Sam with soulful eyes.

"Why are you even sticking around?"

Sasha's whine told Sam that she was basically telling him because she wanted to. At least that was what he was thinking of. He really was being done in by the look the dog was giving him. It never occurred to him how similar the look was to the one he used with his brother and Angela. He sighed and reached down to rub Sasha on the head. He was grateful to have her around. It was comforting even though it was lonely still.

He knew that Ruby was behind him when Sasha let out a low growl from her chest. At least one thing was certain, it was like having Angela around since it was clear that the pup didn't like Ruby one bit and wasn't afraid to let it be known. It was followed with Ruby asking, "Sam? Your head in the game here?"

Sam swallowed a bit. Now that he was actually starting in on the plan, he had some apprehensions about it. He wished he wasn't doing this alone. He swallowed it though and replied to Ruby, "I'm good. Let's go."

Ruby looked at Sam and tried not to make a face at the low growl that the mutt gave. She still couldn't believe that Sam hadn't gotten rid of the damn thing. It never occurred to her that it was going to follow no matter what. She just gritted her teeth and bore with it. She asked, "You okay?" She couldn't afford having Sam going in halfcocked.

Sam turned to look at Ruby. He took in the healing bruises; another reminder of the fact that he was working with the very person that tried to kill Angela. He didn't like it and knew that Angela didn't like it when Ruby was around but did the best she could. "I just said I was," he replied feeling annoyed that Ruby was even asking.

Ruby studied Sam and noted the expression. Okay maybe she went too far in attempting to kill Absolution but she had been threatening it since day one; they both did. Besides the bitch attacked first and was going for the kill. Still she could try to be nice and it wasn't a good idea to mention Absolution just yet. "Look, I know hand-holding really isn't my thing? But still, Dean was wrong, saying what he said to you."

Sam leaned on the car and replied, "No, he was right to say it. I mean, I don't blame him, after what I did." He looked down and away as he thought about it. It had him wondering if Angela felt the same way with Dean's stance on monsters and such.

"Well after we're done, you guys will patch things up. You always do," Ruby replied. She put a hand to her side and felt the throb. "Then we can go back to being enemies and try to kill each other."

"That's not funny," Sam shot back.

"Please Sam. You knew the score when she walked back into your life, even before then. It's an issue between us."

"You tried to kill her before this was over."

"Well I'm sorry Sam but you can't expect me to play nice when I get into a fight." Ruby motioned with her arms to hide the pain she was in. "Besides she started it."

Sam peered at Ruby with an intense look, "She wouldn't unless you gave a good reason for her to. Don't think I haven't been noticing you both goading each other." He stared long and hard at Ruby as if he were trying to get her to be sorry for what she had done.

"And that was mild compared to other things," Ruby said, completely stretching the truth. "It was bound to happen. One of us would crack and it looks like she did first. Talk about strength."

Sam nearly glared at Ruby. There had to be a good reason why Angela would attack first, longstanding hatred aside. He didn't believe that it was on a whim that Ruby made it out to be thought the injuries indicated they were much more. "She's stronger than you think."

Ruby resisted making a rude sound since at that moment she heard Sasha give a warning growl. She changed directions, "Like I said after we're done, you guys will patch things up."

"You're talking like I got an 'after'," Sam said. He still hadn't let go of what had been implied about Angela. "I don't think so."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I can feel it inside me, Ruby. I've changed. For good. There's no going back now." Sam tried to make it sound like it was a done deal. Maybe it was. He made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

_Everyone has choices to make. The main thing is whether or not you can make the choice and still be able to live with it even if it haunts you._

Sam wasn't sure if he could live with what he had done. It made him wish he had asked Angela for details about any choice she made. Heck even the 'what would you do if you were in my position' question would have helped. His regret was that he didn't and now… He felt the power inside. It was hard to describe it but it was there. He did have to grow up some time. Maybe this was it. But he couldn't help but feel like he should reach out.

Ruby watched as Sam thought about things. This was going to be a pain in the ass since it was made clear to her that Sam had some ties that could still pull him back. She also didn't like seeing him this moody. "Sam…"

Sam had been internally debating with himself. He also had been doing some reading in between jobs. The WWAD question was before him and he knew somewhat what she would say and what she would do. He looked at Ruby and said abruptly, "Look. I know what I gotta do, it's okay."

"Really Sam?"

"I'm just saying… Dean's better off as far away from me as possible. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Let's just get this done with." Sam opened the door to the car and moved the seat to let Sasha in. There was no point to telling her to go away since she would probably chase them down the highway.

Ruby watched as Sam let the mutt in and then got in himself. She really didn't want the thing there since there was always the possibility of it screwing the pooch. Still Sam had been adamant about it staying so she figured that she would have to bear with it. She got in and said, "You better not shed beast."

Sasha gave a low growl. Sam just rubbed his face. This was going to be an ordeal and probably more trouble than it was worth. It was small comfort that Sasha put her head on his shoulder as if to say that she shared his pain. "Just go Ruby."

Ruby started the car. "Alright but I still say you should leave it here."

"She'll just chase us."

_Tell me about it. This has Absolution written all over it._ Ruby said nothing more as she turned the care towards the place where Lilith's demon gourmet chef was hiding out. Even when she was essentially defeated, the bitch still had a way of dogging her steps figuratively and literally. She was definitely going to kill her.

_You might want to think twice about that bitch._

Ruby did her best not to react. _You broke it off bitch._

_ And I told you off before this. Your fault that this is war._

Ruby glanced at Sam who had lapsed into thoughtful silence. He wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around him at the moment. The mutt was looking at her and occasionally gave a low growl from her throat. _And what makes you think that you're gonna win. I kicked your ass._

_ For me to know and you to find out._

* * *

Dean had been on the receiving end of blunt force trauma and from various people. His most recent was from Sam. He had never been on the receiving end of a serious smack from the person most capable to do it. He rubbed the back of his head, still feeling the sting of the head slap he just received and looking at the deliverer with a look of shock mingled with agitation. "What the hell?"

"I can't believe you said that to him."

"I told him the exact same thing Dad said when he bolted for Stanford and he left anyway. It was his choice," Dean retorted. His temper was up, "Much like it was your choice to not kill the hell bitch he is with the last time."

Angela looked at Dean. Her eyes were blazing as they glared at him. Her hands were on her hips. Raising a hand she pointed at him and said, "Don't you even dare make a comparison."

"You should have killed the bitch."

"And would you rather I take off to chase her down and let you two think that I ditched you?" Angela looked at Dean and saw the expressions flit across his face. Her brow raised slightly as she said, "You thought that didn't you?"

Bobby watched the pair as they stood in a face off. He had been talking himself blue to Dean about calling Sam and talking to him but Dean wasn't biting. They were in the middle of a discussion when Angela came downstairs. She looked a little better but she still had bruises on her face. He had wisely not asked questions and didn't dare entertain the idea that Sam hit her. He knew that boy; Sam would rather die than hit her like that.

As for Dean, Bobby was frustrated. He was behaving like his daddy and it pissed him off. True John Winchester loved his sons but the sonofabitch really messed up in terms of relating to his sons. He would rather push his youngest away rather than reach out to him. It was when Dean repeated what he said to Sam that Angela came to life so to speak. She marched over and slapped Dean upside the head and it was loud and shocked them all into silence.

Dean looked back at Angela. He was still pissed at the turn of events, his girl actually hit him and… "We would have gotten the hint. Besides we've gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. He made his choice."

Angela reached over lightning quick and slapped Dean upside his head again. The sound was louder than anything else that could have made a sound. "How dare you say that," she replied. "How dare you accuse him of running away!"

"And what would you call it?"

"Being human you moron." Angela almost snorted as she said that. As it were, keeping her hands on her hips was the only way of keeping from grabbing Dean in a head lock and making him cry 'uncle'. She kept Dean's gaze and continued, "For your information, Sam didn't run away. Your bonehead of a father pushed him away and believe me I wasn't afraid to let John know that he was an asshole."

Bobby remained silent on the whole thing. It seemed that Angela was saying enough for the both of them at the moment. He just blinked and watched to make sure that the two didn't start to try and kill each other.

Dean blinked. "And what do you know about it?" He paused a moment and turned towards the window. "I'm not calling him."

"Then you're the bigger bitch than he is on his worse day."

Dean pursed his lips before turning around, "We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon. We got bigger fish at the moment."

"Fuck that," Angela said with a scowl on her face. "Nothing is more important than this… It's about family. He's your brother and he's drowning."

"Angie I tried to help him. I did."

"Really?" Angela scoffed as she gave a hard look.

Bobby finally interceded, "Then try again Dean."

"It's too late," Dean said. "It's like déjà vu all over again. I am sick and tired of chasing after him. Screw him. He can do what he wants."

Angela stared long and hard at Dean as he sat on the seat he had taken. Her temper had been steadily rising since coming down since she heard Bobby and then Dean. She was about ready to pick up and just go out and look for Sam. Even if it was the old fashioned way. Bobby looked at Dean along with her as Dean as he added, "I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

It must have been one of those weird moments of the universe being in sync with everything else. Bobby ended up swiping a few stacks of books and papers on the ground at the same time two bookcases and their contents crashed and there was the slight hint of broken glass as well. Dean looked up as Bobby and Angela both said, "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch." Angela ended up adding, "Better yet you are the bitch."

"You under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?" Bobby stared long and hard at Dean, aware that Angela was trying hard to control her temper since there were a few things rattling around. He continued, "Bake you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

Angela noticed the look on Dean's face. She knew what he was going to say and cut him off, "Don't you dare say what you're gonna say, Dean."

"How the hell do you even know? You don't know me."

"I know plenty," Angela replied in an even tone. Her eyes were narrowed. "I know that Sam is out there and you're here bitching instead of out there looking for him. Suck up your pride and give him a call."

"No," Dean replied. It came out quieter than he wanted but he felt like he couldn't stand against two people dead set on asking him to call his brother. "He made his choice Angie."

Angela looked at Dean. It was a stare off before Angela gave a short nod. She walked over to where her messenger back had been flung down, picked it up and slung it on her shoulder. She extended her hand and summoned her chakram and picked up Absolution off the old fashioned hat stand in the corner. She only paused when Dean asked, "Where the hell you going?"

"I'm going to find Sam. Maybe stop this before it gets beyond the point of no return." She glanced at Bobby before turning to leave.

Bobby heaved a sigh. He looked at Dean who was looking shocked that she just up and left. He said, "Dean…"

"Don't say anything."

"I will and you'll listen," Bobby countered. He took a deep breath and said, "You're a better man than your daddy was. Do us all a favor and don't be like him. Go and catch up with Angie before it's too late."

In the meantime Angela started towards the road that would lead her into town. She could have easily used her motorcycle or car or even stolen one of Bobby's junkers that was in working order but she figured that there had been enough trouble over that. Right now she was just plain angry and she needed to walk it off. It certainly was better than her nearly destroying Bobby's house with her mojo. Even though she was willing to pay for the damages, she owed Bobby that consideration. He took her in and gave her a room.

She knew that she had nearly lost her temper in there but she was upset with Dean. Some of it was justified at Sam too considering what he did. Right now though, she was pissed with Dean. It wasn't the fact that he was refusing to call Sam. It was the fact that Dean said the same words John did when Sam left to go to Stanford.

She had been on her way to pay more of a checkup visit on the Winchesters. She had heard that there was a problem with some monster or spirit… actually that was her excuse. She wanted to see how they were doing since the last she had seen them was when she heard about Sam winning an essay contest and won a prize for it.

It hadn't been hard to track the Winchesters. She could find John Winchester blindfolded. She knew the motels he picked and even though the boys were older and pretty much adults, he still had standards even though they weren't the high class version. Besides, the Impala gave them away pretty much. Basically she made it so she knew their habits to the point so that she could logically find them if she needed to.

The conversation was in full swing when she got to the door of the room. She recognized the tones of John Winchester and the indignant ones of Sam. It was pretty nasty from the words being exchanged. Sam was saying that he had a full scholarship and he was going. Then John said those fateful words and Sam was out the door.

Angela knew that John didn't want Sam to leave and it was all about a parent keeping their child safe. Hell she knew what was out there and that Sam was a potential target. Yet she knew that same parenting behavior was what was Sam's prison and to an extent Dean as well. She had to watch as Sam walked away with tears in his eyes and trying hard not to let the two most important people in his life see his pain.

She knew what Sam was about with working with Ruby. She could see his point. She also knew the consequences of such actions as well. Grunting in frustration Angela put a hand to her forehead as she walked forward. This felt like a holy mess and no pun intended. And she was stuck in the middle of this and equally to blame since her actions put others into motion just like anyone else's.

_God, when did my life become so freaking complicated?_

It was rhetorical and it didn't serve any purpose except to give her a bigger headache over everything. She could get some satisfaction in that she was able to send a warning to Ruby. She wasn't out of the game yet. She would track the bitch down and finish their piss match. The most important thing was that she talk to Sam.

She rubbed her head and it helped ease the throb. When she raised her head she found that she was no longer on the road to town. She was in a clearing in a forest. She raised her brow and looked around trying to ascertain where she was. She reached out with all her senses as she took tentative steps forward and looked around.

Her eyes lighted on a rock structure that was covered in moss. She looked at it and her eyes widened slightly. No it couldn't be. She couldn't be at that place. Not again. Her breathing started to become rapid as she looked wildly around.

"I told you one day you would be back."

* * *

**A/N:** Sam is thinking about what happened and Angie let's Dean have it and ends up somewhere that is familiar and not in the good way. Keep watching for more Descent into the Maelstrom...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I told you one day you would be back._

Angela turned on her heel to see the one person that she didn't want to see but also wanted to rip his bloody head off. Her breathing sounded like it was in gasps but it wasn't out of panic. It was more out of sheer anger that her breathing was coming out the way it was. She narrowed her eyes as she stood firm and said, "And I said that if that ever happened, I would rip your damn head off."

Faisal looked at her like she was being an unruly child. His hands were behind his back and dressed in a suit, a completely out of place outfit for the environment that they were in. He gave a slow smile and replied, "And you are most welcome to try. Believe me I look forward to this considering all I've been hearing the past year."

"And how much of that is just sheer rumor. You know as well as I that the grapevine can hardly be trusted," Angela countered as she paced in front of Faisal, trying to determine his motives.

"True… Which is why I have sources of a different sort," Faisal replied. He looked at his nails and buffed them on his jacket. "And they were kind enough to let me have you as a guest while the kickoff is under way."

Angela narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What do you mean?"

"It means…" Faisal began.

"It means that we can't have you running around while Lilith is preparing to break the final seal," Zachariah's voice cut in.

Angela wheeled so that she could have a good look of the Old Man and the angel that she would like to stab in the face. Her eyes were narrowed still in anger as she took a couple of steps back to give her some room to maneuver. "The final seal?"

Zachariah looked at Angela, amused that she was entertaining ideas of fighting. He gave a smile that could be equated as the salesman smile. "Well, let me lay it out for you. You see all the seals have been broken… except one."

"Great so instead of having me hear and talking my ear off, you can zap me to where Lilith is and this can be over before it begins," Angela replied, not in the mood to exchange jokes.

"Um, that is not a good idea," Zachariah replied. He was still smiling at her trying to get her mind off of her immediate concern. "You see, as the Malachi, you have bigger concerns rather than worry about the seals."

"Right and that is finding Sam," Angela said.

"Again not wise. We can't have our earthbound sister getting into trouble now can we?" Zachariah smiled at Angela as if that would relay the point to her.

"I've been getting into trouble since before you even knew about me so why all of a sudden do you care so much?" Angela was not stupid. She knew that like demons, the angels liked their secrets and all in their good time. Gabriel had tried that once with her and she beat his ass for it. "If you want to keep score I had my ass kicked just last night."

"We know and it was rather foolish of you to interfere as you did."

"I hardly think ending an 'agree to disagree' was interference. It was taking care of business," Angela replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. She shot a look of annoyance at the angel.

"Maybe but like I said we don't want the main headliner to be damaged."

"And maybe I consider that bullshit." Angela lowered her arms and took a couple of steps towards Zachariah. "The big picture is the Apocalypse and I get that but you have no right to interfere with things that stand for what the Creator intended."

"And what makes you so sure that you know what that is? You are just a lowly creature who happens to have a knack for surviving against the odds placed against them."

"If that is the case then you should have no trouble putting me back where you picked me up and let me do what I aim to do and that is to find Sam and kill that demon bitch. You won't have to worry about me since you said it yourself that I'm a survivor." Angela leaned in close to get in Zachariah's face even though they were nowhere near each other.

Zachariah took in Angela's stance and looked like he wanted to get serious but ended up smiling, "True but you are important just as Dean is and we can't have you running around while things are being set into motion." He took a step closer and added, "So just sit back and relax. Your part in this will come. After all you are the Malachi."

"And for the most part that doesn't mean jack squat to anyone. And as for Dean, tell me where he is."

"You are persistent. Maybe that's why it had to be you, wonderful you. It had to be you," Zachariah teased her a bit with that. "Dean is safe. In fact he's having the time of his life. And we thought it was a good idea that you two be separated considering you aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment."

"Because it is a family issue dickhead," Angela replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Nevertheless, it is better this way and Faisal here has a few choice words for you. After all he did such a marvelous job at getting you where you need to be for the moment," Zachariah grinned as he gestured towards Faisal like he was delivering a great honor towards her. "He'll take care of you and when you are needed we will call."

"If you think I'm staying here, you got another thing coming."

"You don't have a choice," Zachariah said in a firm tone. The smile was gone from his face. He now looked like he was ready to smite her if she tested him. Of course he knew about her scrape with Uriel so there was a small chance that she could best him. "Senior management knows your tendencies and certain things need to be given the right amount of push. You just like to throw that into the furnace and watch it burn."

"And I wouldn't be me if I didn't," Angela replied. "You really are a dickhead. Doesn't matter. I broke out of here once. Twice… a hundred times and I got out." She gave a firm look at Zachariah though she did contemplate that his killing her was an option for him. "At least I care."

"And maybe a little too much," Zachariah replied. "So relax here with Faisal and get ready cause you're gonna be part of the taking down of Lucifer. Paradise on earth and you'll be there to share it with Dean."

Angela would have said something but the dick of an angel was gone. This didn't look good. They had Dean; that much she inferred from the conversation and they were being separated. She figured it had to do with the fact that she would have tried coming up with a means of escaping and do a good job of it. Also it seemed that they thought she would kick Dean's ass royally for the things he said and did. Maybe so but at least they would have worked it out.

"You know this isn't a punishment as you make it out to be." Faisal looked at Angela as she stood where she had taken up position and tried to be friendly. "This is just a precaution."

"Don't even go there," Angela warned as she looked around. She tried to locate differences if there were any and if there were any changes from what she had left behind during previous escape attempts. "They don't want me to interfere but I intend to."

Faisal sighed as he watched her, "When are you going to realize that certain things need to happen for a reason; that it is sometimes best to just let things go?"

"Oh I know that things happen for a reason. I just like to be proactive about it," Angela countered as she walked around. She looked around and then at Faisal and asked, "So are we at your place or is it another fucking around place the angels came up with?"

"You would do well to have some respect for things older than you."

"Right grandpa."

Faisal stopped himself. This was going down a road that he was very familiar with since he had to put up with it. He didn't want to go through with it again since it would make no difference in the end with her. The best he could do was to try to make her understand what she was up against and why things were the way they were. Again it was talking to a brick wall but that was the more important issue than proper respect and etiquette.

Angela knew that this was just the same vicious cycle she went through when she was last there. That didn't mean she was prepared to be nice to the Old Man. This only served to fuel her ire and further the negative impression she had of him. She said, "Look, just let me walk out of here. I know the way and no harm, no foul."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Angela turned to look at Faisal. At that moment she was surrounded by his henchmen and they had guns trained on her. If she were lucky she could take down one or two but they were honed in on her and probably they had the stuff lethal to Halflings. She studied them and recognized one by the scar on his face; she had given him that one herself. Looking back at Faisal, she said, "So this is what it has come down to? Whatever happened to your more 'generous' nature in terms of returning me to my cell?"

"You brought this on yourself. Your repeated escape attempts have been studied," Faisal replied. "Now be a good girl and go to your cell. Do what is asked and it will be less painful in the end." He motioned for two of the guard to stand back when they moved forward to take her.

Angela knew that she was beaten for the moment. She eyed Faisal with a look of contempt and slowly removed her sword and chakram and handed them over. "You won't keep me here."

"I will. Things must happen in order for you to play your role."

"And it will be done regardless you old fool."

Faisal accepted the chakram and Absolution. He held them as he watched Angela being led back to his compound surrounded by the guards. She had her place and her time will come. It was best to let things continue. The angels will call for her when the time came. It was right that they brought her here. If she were to be with Dean, then she would have seeded chaos getting them both free and that would disrupt everything.

Angela in the meantime allowed herself to be 'shown' back to the cell she had occupied the last time she was there. Things certainly had improved since the last time she was there. Chances of escape were going to be low and probably more painful than it was worth. She certainly had made an impression but she still could give Faisal a run for his money as she observed everything without drawing attention. It became clear though that it was going to take something like Angel Air to get her out and if the place was still the same, then she was pretty much cut off from help.

Looking around her cell, she took in the sparseness of the room. She could remember many a conversation as well as a few well timed fights. She remembered the last time she and Sacha talked here when she finally decided to trust him after that incident of her third escape attempt.

"This doesn't have to be difficult. You can have the roam of the compound. You just can't leave."

Angela turned to see Faisal standing in the doorway. The door was open and she could charge him if she wanted. She would have no trouble with it but she was wary. She looked around for any sign of the guards. They would be on her if she did anything and they had the home field advantage. Of course it was the same way the last time but it seemed that they were authorized in the shoot to kill department. She looked at the Old Man and said, "You know that this is wrong and yet you persist in this. You forced my talents out against my will."

"I did what was necessary. You were stuck at a plateau with some of those talents breaching and others…" Faisal shrugged his shoulders.

"Necessary my ass," Angela replied. It held little venom. Rather her voice was calm. She figured she might as well be polite on some level. She took a step forward, dropping her pack on the bed. She had been searched and anything they thought could be used as a weapon or means of escape was removed. "What you put me through… I will always hate you for it."

"You are referring to the fact that you remembered a more violent time in your life. Again a necessary evil. You are familiar with them." Faisal looked at her almost like he pitied her but it hid what he truly thought.

"Those were dark years. And I didn't care whether I lived or died."

"You're still here. Ever wondered why?"

Angela raised her brow like she didn't know. She replied, "Well Zach the dick said I have a knack for survival. Maybe I do since I always seem to live and others die."

"A life for a life. That is the way of the Old Religion. You know that as well as I do and many others as well."

Angela looked sharply at the Old Man. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she advanced, "What do you mean by that?"

Faisal took note of her tone. He wasn't fazed by it but it did tell him to be careful with what he was doing. He replied, "It is how it is. A life for a life."

It dawned on Angela what Faisal was getting at. The more she thought about it the more it made some sense that she lived because someone died in her place. It was a sick twisted sort of thing and if it was purposely set up to be that way… She narrowed her eyes in anger and asked, "So you're saying that they were set up to take my place?"

"Everyone has a role to play. That is what I've told you, what the angels have told you; everyone has a part in making sure that the Malachi of Absolution gets to the point where she is needed." Faisal looked at Angela as if she were stupid. His tones were belittling in terms of talking down to her like she was a four year old. "Their deaths, survivorship… it was all designed to get you to this point."

Angela pursed her lips as she turned away. She felt her temper rise. She was stuck here and against her will. It was enough to make anyone pissed. This though could send her over the edge if she didn't get the full picture. The Old Man was many things but he never lied. Rather he spoke in half-truths and play on words. If he wanted you to go right he would say go left and that… She shook her head slightly and asked, "So they were put in place by you? They were to die so I would live?"

"That would be so. Your strays included," Faisal replied, surprised that she didn't attack him right away. The last time she did it when she realized he was the one being her captor. "All part of the grand scheme of things. Even your own role pulled into play reluctant pieces. Dean is important now and you got him there to that point. Though he probably doesn't like you overmuch right now."

"I wouldn't like me either since I pretty much told the truth."

"Now we know that there are secrets of yours that you would never tell."

"Only if they ask." Angela turned so her back was not to the Old Man but she was facing the wall of her cell. "Even I know that what we come across I may have some input. Things get revealed."

"And who are you to manipulate fate."

Angela whirled to fully face the Old Man, "And who are you to do the same? You may be the father of the Nassar clan but that doesn't give you the right to change things and do shit like this which is be heaven's bitch. Free will still can exist."

"Not for all. You are important. The Winchesters are important. The Apocalypse must happen."

"There doesn't have to be a war," Angela countered. She paused and then said, "There are men who fight but if given the choice they would avoid it or if they have to, they make it so that there isn't death and destruction. The same can be said for here."

Faisal listened but he couldn't help but laugh. He said, "You are naïve. You have no idea what it really is like."

"I know that the world has changed since the days of the feuds."

"There was more to it than that. You think your problems are big?"

"All I know is that I live in the moment with what is at hand."

"And that is why you need to be kept secure for your own good. Your motives are selfish."

"It is not selfish to value life!"

Faisal sneered at her, "It is selfish when you keep reaching for your own desires rather than do what you have sworn to do and that is to serve. In the end you will lose everything."

The punch came rather wide but it hit its mark and it gave Angela great pleasure to land one. If she had a weapon, she would have stabbed him. Shooting was too good for the Old Man and she still wanted to rip his head off. Still a punch was the best thing that she could do at the moment and she relished the contact of her fist on the vamp's face.

Faisal didn't expect the punch to be that wide and certainly didn't expect it to hit where it was going to hurt. He staggered back from the blow and looked at Angela. She was grinning at him with a pleasure at having hit him. He rubbed his clipped chin for a moment before making a slight face and then gave a punch of his own right to her face.

Angela staggered back but didn't cower. Rather she just straightened up and made herself look dignified. She just stared at Faisal, not rising to the bait of a fist exchange. At that moment Faisal's men came in but stopped when he motioned for them to stay back. She just observed them with a calm demeanor that could mean anything.

Faisal looked at her and was curious about her reaction. He was used to how she behaved the last time and while aware that she could have changed over time, there was consistency with her. He mused as she stood there and wiped his chin again before fishing out a handkerchief and said, "Seems that you have learned a few things in your time away."

Angela made a slight shrug with a smile on her face. She didn't say anything about that. She had given an impression to Faisal the last time she was here and it was all he had to go on. Anything else was up for suspicion… at least that is what a good one would know. She didn't know about Faisal but she did know that he was big on this whole destiny thing and as it were, it could be used against him.

Faisal looked at her and said, "Since you obviously are going to repeat your last visit to some degree, you will have to be confined. The only difference is that this door will be open. As I said, you have free run of the compound. You just can't leave."

"Polish a turd and it's still a turd," Angela replied finally as she stood there.

Faisal made a noise and motioned for his men to follow. He went up the stairs that would lead to the main floor of the bunker. He glanced back to find that she was still standing where she had assumed and not moving. She was planning something. That was the nagging thought. No doubt that was what it was but he wasn't sure since this was not consistent from before nor was it consistent with what he had found out while he backed off to observe. He said to his lead man, "Have the stairs to the cell watched and one goes with at all times… along with the usual."

Angela watched them leave. She didn't move but stayed right where she was. She heard the Old Man's orders and took a moment to process them. She heard the Old Man give the order that she was to be accompanied at all times along with the other measures. Her lips twitched as she waited until she was sure that they gave her some measure of privacy. Tentatively she moved a step forward to see one of the guards being posted there and he looked annoyed at having guard duty. She gave a slight smirk and flew to where she had dropped her bag.

She may not have weapons but she did have other things that could prove useful. She kneeled by her bag and kept an eye on the stairs while she looked through it. She dug through it and found what she needed in one of the small inner pockets that was easily missed and gave a slight smile. The pen was what she needed and was surprised that she still had it. Then again she had taken a whole supply of them before her current situation with the Centurion.

Pulling up the sleeve on her jacket, she noted the time on her watch. She took a brief moment to smile at it. She had kept it ever since Dean had given it to her and hadn't had another. She marveled that after all the beatings she had taken, it hadn't been broken. The clear surface hadn't even been scratched. Was it a sign of things? It was an interesting prospect to think about. At the moment though she had other concerns to take care of.

Uncapping the pen, she moved to the center of the room. Looking up the stairs she made sure she was clear. Kneeling in a crouched position, she began drawing on the ground. She couldn't see the marks that she made but she knew what she was doing. The downside was that she wasn't going to have a UV light available. She was just going to have to play it by ear so to speak. She continued to draw on the floor using a chip in the floor as her mark of center. She barely finished when she heard steps come down the stairs.

Capping the pen, she hid it in her jacket pocket and stood up. She saw one of the guards come down with a tray. She glanced at her watched and noted that it had been at least an hour. She watched the guard come up with the tray and tossed it down. Like she expected anything better. Even Sacha was not a perfect gentlemen in terms of prisoner treatment. She made the joke, "Are you my midday snack?"

The guard snorted in contempt and walked back up. Angela waited until he was back up before she went to examine it. It was basic food but mostly the stuff was full of carbs. She raised her brow slightly and shrugged. She hadn't eaten the past night or something like that. She really didn't think about it while she was in the Gauntlet. It would be foolish to starve herself but she wasn't stupid either. She sniffed her food and took small tastes to make sure.

She picked up the tray and put it on her cot bed before going to work. Her pack was in the center of the room next to the chip in the floor. She opened it and inventoried what she had left. She felt in her boot and grinned. It seemed that they weren't so thorough. Picking up a piece of bacon, she popped it into her mouth and went to sit in the middle of the floor. This was going to take a lot of work and patience.

* * *

**A/N:** Angie finds herself in the last place she would ever be caught dead in but she's not going to let it get to her. Even with a dick angel she has some sort of plan. It's just a matter of timing. Stay tuned for next time on Descent into the Maelstrom...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean looked around the room. The last thing he knew was that he was in Bobby's living room and the grizzled hunter had told him to follow Angela and go with her. Now he was in some room that looked like it belonged in one of those Victorian houses or something like that. The vague thought that his girl would appreciate the architecture stole into his mind and his lip twitched slightly.

She had left to go find Sam. He said he wasn't going to and yet she left anyway. Maybe she was right in that he was being the bigger bitch. He certainly didn't expect her to come out and say it the way she did. She even gave him a few head slaps and they actually hurt. Oh it wasn't enough to knock him out or seriously injure but it still made an impact.

The truth was he felt like a coward. He wanted to talk to Sam but he was also angry with his little brother. Sam was poisoning himself with Ruby and what she did and probably was still doing to him. He wanted to go with Angela but a part of him wanted to play the tough love card on his little brother. Let her be the one to hold hands. She was better at it anyway and that was if she wanted to talk to him again.

Dean looked around the place he was in and sighed. He turned back and found that he was no longer looking through Bobby's living room window but at a wall that matched the interior of the room. He looked around at the paintings of the angels and statues of angels. He felt like he had one of those vertigo moments or something.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned on his heel to see Castiel looking at him. He really didn't like how they could show up and disappear like that. It was unnerving and annoying. He just wished Angela were around to say something about it.

Castiel looked at Dean who was looking around in shock. He added, "It's almost time."

Dean looked at the angel. He knew what he meant by that since he damn as hell swore that he would give himself wholly over to the angels in service. He did it so that Sam wouldn't have to. It wasn't that he didn't trust Angela to get through and do what she intended to do. He just didn't want her to be in a position where she might end up in failure. She didn't take failure too well and he didn't want to think about what would happen if something happened to Sam that was irreversible. Besides she was the kind to make sure there was some sort of contingency. Even her 'happy accidents' ended up providing backup at a needed moment.

Dean looked at Castiel and said, "Okay. What about Angie?"

"What about her?"

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Not nearly a full day ago you were asking where she was because you insisted that she was needed. Where is she?"

"The Malachi…"

"Damn it Cas, she has a name. Use it."

Castiel looked at Dean. His insistence on personalizing the Malachi was disturbing on some level. All it was going to do was set him up for pain and heartache especially if she did her job and all went as planned. Calling her by what she will be known and is known by lessened the pain… sort of. He replied as if he hadn't been interrupted, "The Malachi is unavailable. That is all I know."

Dean was going to say something but Castiel was gone. He cursed, "Damn it. I hate it when you do that."

There was nothing left to do except look around and try to make sense of everything. It left him alone with his thoughts and at the moment it seemed that was the worst position for him to be in. It allowed him to think about the things he said to Sam and his last conversation with Angela. It seemed that the world he knew was falling apart. It was barely holding together when he learned the horrible truth from Alistair and now…

_There are different kinds of strengths Dean. It's not always that which is readily apparent._

"Tell me about it," Dean muttered as he recalled what Angela told him after their stint with Alistair. He still didn't get it but it was something to think about.

All his life he had one job that he assumed since he was four and that was to take care of Sam. He had looked after his brother since he was six months old; it was all he knew. Sam was all he had and deep down he knew that he had to suck up his pride and talk to Sam.

_You don't hear anything._

Dean paused as he looked around. He remembered _that_ argument. He ended up without his hearing. Maybe he didn't hear what was being said to him. Anyone with a tactician's mind would say that Sam was right; he was being practical. He was using something that was based in evil to fight that very evil. In the end you used everything that you had and in the end… Dean shook his head. It was too similar to something that Angela would say.

Dean knew that Angela was capable of setting things up to be like what they were going through. It was what kept them alive when those rogue slayers attacked them. Yet she wouldn't condone what Sam was doing. That he was certain of but then again he wasn't sure about how she really felt about it. The only thing he was sure of was what she felt about Sam and he wanted to make things better so they at least had a chance; once he kicked her ass into telling Sam how she felt and to get her lay off her Middle Age ideas for a little while.

Dean continued to walk around the room he was locked in. He had no idea how long he had been in there. It felt like forever since all he had been doing was going over his thoughts that had happened. He ran his finger along the table in the middle of the table in the middle of the room to look at one of the paintings in the room.

He found himself spending some time looking at it and made a judgment on it. Personally he thought that the best artwork was from his girl. Of course that could be big brother bias and he would joke about it if she were around. Honestly though what he was looking at was missing something that made him think that she was better with the artwork. It was something to think about but not at the moment.

When he turned around, he saw a basin filled with beer and a tray full of cheeseburgers on the table. He walked closer to inspect the table and picked up one of the beers to look at it. He only spun around when he heard, "Hello Dean."

Spinning around, Dean saw Zachariah along with Castiel. He didn't like the look of it. Castiel may be a dick these days but he had a beef with Zachariah. He really disliked the smug, pudgy faced angel. Come to think of it, his girl didn't like him much either all things considered.

Zachariah insisted on maintaining the pleasant face and commented, "You're looking fit."

The compliment was hardly flattering. Angela could make a similar statement and make it meaningful. Dean studied the angels and made a reference to a pop culture show. It felt awkward that they didn't understand the reference. It was rather bad considering that Angela was over five hundred years old and she understood his references better than angels who had been around since the beginning. Getting past it, he asked, "So what is this, where the hell am I?"

Zachariah attempted to be cordial, "Call it a green room… we're closing in on the grand finale here." He approached Dean to look him over and to offer a cheeseburger. "Wanna keep you safe before show time. Try a burger – they're your favorite. From that sea-side shack in Delaware? You were eleven I think?"

It was disconcerting to know that the angel knew that about him. It made him wonder how much else they knew. Still there was serious business at hand. He replied, "I'm not hungry."

It was a realm of weird as Zachariah offered everything from Ginger from season two of Gilligan's Island to actually her and Mary Ann for free. It was tempting and weird but it was time to get down to business, "No, no. Bail on the hollow deck, okay? I wanna know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that," Zachariah replied calmly. It was going to be like dealing with the Malachi but since it was Dean it would be a bit different. "We want you focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles," Dean replied, making himself be known even though the risk of bodily injury was high.

Zachariah sighed. He should have known that this was not going to be so simple. "All the seals have fallen. Except one."

Dean couldn't help but reply, "That's an impressive score, that's right up there with the Washington Generals." For all their talk about preventing the seals being broken, they certainly weren't holding up their end of the bargain.

Zachariah looked at Dean and replied, "You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering… you started all this?"

Dean glared at the angel silently. He was well aware of what he had started. Alistair told him exactly what he did and Castiel confirmed it. It was there along with the guilt of the things that he had done in hell. He couldn't find anything to say at the moment but rather was silent since if he spoke now he would end up trying to punch the angel in the face. It was better to be silent but it still stung until a memory came up.

_Angela shifted her head and gently rubbed the side of his face before giving a platonic kiss on his cheek. "Everything will work out Dean. I'll be there to see it out."_

It was oddly placed but to Dean it bore some measure of comfort. He had his eyes closed but he had felt and heard everything. He continued to glare at the angel.

Zachariah studied Dean and wondered what the man was thinking. At least he had some measure of obedience. He continued, "The final seal." He patted Dean's shoulder and added, "It'll be different."

Dean asked, "Why?"

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night, midnight."

"Where?" Dean needed to know. "Does Angie know?"

"We're working on it," Zachariah replied, "And the Malachi will come to know all in due time."

"Well work harder. Make sure she knows. She'll know how to stop the bitch," Dean countered with urgency.

"We'll do our job, you just make sure you do yours and the Malachi will do hers all in due time," Zachariah replied. He gave a smile but he was growing impatient with Dean. Dealing with the man was proving to be difficult.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? I'm supposed to be the one who stops her right? So how? With the knife?" Dean looked at the angel. "Is Angie supposed to stop her? Absolution can kill just about anything."

"All in good time," Zachariah replied.

"Isn't now a good time?" In Dean's mind if you had the open window before kickoff to stop it, then it was best to take the chance. It could be stopped before it began. He recalled a joke Angela made in passing long ago when she asked him and Sam if they had any idea how many wars were averted because they were stopped before disaster struck. At the time it sounded like one of those times when they weren't sure if she was kidding with them or not. Now it seemed like pretty good advice right about now. It had him wondering why the feathered dick in front of him wasn't reacting with a sense of urgency or eagerness to stop it.

"Have faith," came the yearbook answer.

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should," Dean countered knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground.

"Because you swore your obedience," Zachariah replied as he stepped closer, equally dangerous in his tone. "So obey. Be better than the Malachi."

Dean couldn't help but glare at the angel. He also picked up that something was going on with Angela. He suspected that they were doing something to make her compliant but he didn't have any proof. He looked over at Castiel but that angel could barely look at him. That didn't sit right and it annoyed Dean. He sensed that there was something off at least regarding his girl.

* * *

Sam looked at the woman that was Lilith's head chef demon. They had bagged the bitch at the hospital where she was hiding and probably on her way of taking another baby for Lilith. He had gotten the thrill of using his abilities to pin the demon to the wall and she certainly looked surprised at the whole thing for a moment. They bagged her, locked her in Ruby's car and hauled her off to where they were hiding out for the moment.

A low throated growl sounded and Sam looked down to see Sasha looking at the demon held fast to the table. He couldn't be sure who she was growling at: the demon chef or Ruby since she was standing within a close enough distance to warrant the low growl. He hadn't been able to take her into the hospital since that would have raised brows and they would have been thrown out. He couldn't even stand the look she gave him when he told her she had to stay. It was ridiculous and yet she stayed with him and that was comforting to a degree.

At the moment Sasha was focused on the demon and that led to Ruby saying, "Well at least the mutt is good for something."

Sasha's response was another growl and a slight inquisitive look at Ruby. Sam didn't want this getting out of control but it seemed that Sasha understood that as well and she was behaving in a fair sense. When she turned to look back at the pinned demon, it was show time so to speak and Sam started forward and watched as the demon struggled when he approached. Sasha had accompanied him and he didn't know if it was from the dog or him but it wasn't like he could tell the pup to go away.

"What, no devil's trap?" The demon chuckled as she said it. She grew a bit silent when she caught sight of Sasha.

"I don't need one," Sam replied in a calm voice.

"Look at you. All roided up! And with one of them too! It's like A-Rod and Madonna over here and a plus one," the demon replied as she looked over at Ruby.

Sasha growled a low growl but it was loud. It revealed to the demon what she was up against. It also allowed Sam to demand, "Where's Lilith?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"Yeah you actually are," Sam countered with a humorless smirk on his face. "And for good reason."

"Yeah considering you have the worst enemy for my kind sitting there and looking at me like I'm its dinner. You have any idea how vicious those things are?"

"Yeah," Ruby muttered, "Almost bit my in the ass."

The demon looked at Ruby and then at Sam. He didn't seem perturbed that she was making comments about Sasha. Seeing that it was going to get her nowhere she then said, "Look – what's my upside? Okay, I tell you, you kill me, I don't tell you, you still kill me – I get away somehow, Lilith'll definitely kill me. So where's my carrot?"

It was a valid question and if Sam had been thinking about it, it would have been something that Angela would have exploited. What he was unaware of was that this was similar to how she got Cary to be her stoolie. It was the point where a being like a demon was almost ready to concede to anything to be allowed to live… even be a bitch to someone like Angela. At this point though he wasn't thinking about it and replied, "I think what you should be worrying about is what happens before you die."

Ruby watched as Sam raised his hand and began torturing the bagged demon. The bitch writhed in pain and screamed out bloodcurdling screams. It was a good thing that they were so isolated. No one would have been able to hear the screams. It was deeply satisfying in pushing Sam towards what needed to be done but it still bothered her that Absolution was still in the picture somewhere. The fact that she was alive irked her.

_I tortured demons Sam… and I was good at it._

Sam continued to torture the demon. The fact that he could actually do that now was a bit exciting. It fed into what Ruby told him about his appetite increasing and getting stronger. He _could_ feel it and he liked the fact that he was doing something good with the thing he was cursed with. True he was dealing with the devil to achieve it but who else was going to go along with that?

_I'm hardly one to judge and I fail to see the difference between us…_

The fact that Angela could have shown him a thing or two evaded his thoughts though in the beginning when he met up with Ruby after she saved him… There was that one time. Now he was in the moment. He would get out of her the location of Lilith.

Sasha watched with a bland expression. While it was bred within her to track and take down demons, torture was not a part of the package. She understood why her alpha left her behind when she went after the demon with her beta. To do that to any living creature no matter how horrible… it was not a pleasant thing. It was a strange thing to think about since she was bred for combat but the difference was they went in for the kill and they killed when given the order. That was the way of things. This was different and she hoped that her alpha's alpha would not let it change him.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" The demon was screaming, having had enough of what Sam was doing.

Sam paused and asked, "You'll tell me where she is?"

"Fine," the demon gasped as Sam let up. "Fine… just let me die."

Sam contemplated for a moment and then replied, "Deal." He lowered his hand and waited for the demon to speak.

"Tomorrow night. Midnight. She's gonna be at a convent. St. Mary's. Ilchester, Maryland," the demon replied panting slightly. She eyed the mutt and noted that it was staring at her with some expression. It looked like it was pity. Like she wanted a mutt's pity for what was happening to her.

Sam didn't see the look that Sasha was shooting at the demon and if she was still making her growling noises, he didn't hear it. Right now he needed information on where Lilith was going to be. They were so close. "A convent?"

"Lilith. She's gonna break the final seal."

"And what is the final seal?"

"I don't know."

It wasn't a satisfactory answer to Sam. He proceeded to torture the demon again for the information, making it intense enough for the demon to screech like she was being burnt alive. The demons screamed, "I don't know! I don't know, I swear! I'm begging you, kill me please!"

"Fine," Sam replied and raised his hand.

Ruby though had other ideas and stopped him. It barely registered that the mutt didn't growl at her when she got too close. "Wait. You can't."

Sam paused, "Why not?"

Ruby explained, "Because we've gotta take her with us. It's the final run on the death star and you need more juice than I got." She gave a reminder look at Sam about the game plan.

"You promised!" The demon looked at Sam, angry that he wasn't going to follow through on what he had agreed to in this torture session. She then turned to look at Ruby and said, "You bitch."

Ruby smirked at the demon, "I know. You just can't trust anyone these days." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as if it didn't matter. It was then that she heard the mutt growl low in her chest and made a slight movement to step away.

The demon chef noted the movement and couldn't help but smirk, "Still scared of those mutts too are you?"

"I'm not the one plastered on a table," Ruby countered.

"But you just moved. I'm surprised you haven't figured out a way to get rid of it. Must be hard with it watching your every move." The demon chef chuckled at the thought of it. She then had an amusing thought and chuckled some more. "Well at least you won't be able to crack me open that easy."

"That so?" Ruby stared at the demon.

The demon chef grinned and glanced over at Sam. He needed to understand a few things. "Don't forget – it's not just me you're bleeding. In fact I think I'm gonna take a little siesta in the sub-conscious… hand over the wheel for a little bit…" It was actually quite amusing to her about what she was going to do. Putting a dampener on plans was always fun.

Sam grew suspicious about what was happening. He demanded, "What are you talking about?"

The demon grinned and called out, "Cindy McKellen. RN. Come on down!"

Sam and Ruby exchanged looks as the demon went limp on the table. They looked back when the girl started to stir and demand where she was and then it went into full-fledged panic when she realized that she couldn't move. It was hard for Sam to ignore the girl when she looked at him and Ruby and begged for help. The only thing that came out was from Ruby as she said, "Great."

* * *

**A/N:** Dean is called for 'angel duty' and Sam is on the move with Ruby for the demon chef closest to Lilith. More angst about everything that has happened. Keep watching for more Descent into the Maelstrom...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sometimes when you're in a compromised position, it is best to fall back on a few anecdotal sayings. They often hold more truth than facts and information at times and could provide a source of comfort in a time of need. Another way is that they provide good advice or lean you towards an idea or two especially if you decide to plan a means of escape. The one that currently seemed to fit the situation was the old saying about 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do' and it would work for now for Angela.

After finishing what she needed to do in her cell, she went about observing while 'behaving' for the most part. It would have the Old Man suspicious about what she was doing since the last time she hardly behaved. Something was not right about this and she aimed to find out. She just had to play along and still be a pain in the ass.

She walked through the main yard with her 'escort' about three paces behind. It was like being a prisoner since she was being watched. She wondered how many of these guys were ex-military since their stance was pretty much like that having seen it in action over the years. That meant that they were very good marksmen and would probably shoot to kill. It wasn't the first time she had come across that kind. It was almost a mean joke about Americans being trigger happy. What the hell was she thinking since Dean was more like that at times?

She studied the yard and found what she was looking for and walked towards it. When she was where she wanted to be, she started on her stretches. She began on stretching her limbs out and she needed it since she still could feel the effects of her fight with Ruby. They would fade in a couple of days but at the moment she looked like she went ten rounds with a brawler and not a boxer. This was one thing that she could use to her advantage.

She ended up purposely turning to give a good view of her back. She felt her shirt slide up and knew that her tattoo was revealed. It was in a sweet spot that gave an air of mystery. Normally she didn't like using feminine wiles to get what she wanted but she knew they were watching and they wouldn't be able to help themselves. Her escort made a scoffing noise at her stretching but she knew he was watching. He hadn't moved from his spot and he wasn't thrilled to be given babysitting duty. She wouldn't like babysitting her either and that was a wry thought that almost had her chuckle. She went about her business and started on pushups. She had angled herself so that she could get a view of things and noted that her babysitter changed places with another.

"You know that you're doing that on purpose."

Angela grunted as she completed her final set and got into a downward facing dog yoga position before straightening up. She then twisted at the waist to loosen her spine and replied, "I do what I can. I can behave but also still be a pain in the ass. You know me Mac."

John MacTavish sighed as he held his weapon like he was on patrol. He looked at the prisoner with a look that said she was being crazy but she wasn't looking. "You should tone it down a bit."

"And why would I do that?" Angela went to do another set of pushups. While she was grunting, she muttered, "You know that I don't intend on staying here long."

"Of course… stubborn lass. You do know that they will shoot you. You're just lucky that I'm here."

"And you should be out saving the world from terrorists and monsters," she replied as she completed the set. "Me, I'm here to find out what queen bitch is up to with the final seal. Then I take my leave."

John shook his head slightly. From the posts above, it looked like he was not getting why he was the one babysitting the prisoner. "You know about this place. It was a bitch to find out about after I came here looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"I read the signs… most everyone who knows what to look for. Plus a few interesting beings were mentioning your call sign," John's accent edged through even though he spent years tempering it to not sound like he was fresh off the boat. "I know what is coming and figured…"

"How did you get involved with the Old Man? The bastard had me imprisoned for months," Angela hissed as she finished. She then walked up to what had her fancy and jumped up to start doing pull ups. It would be hard to talk but it still gave the illusion that she was spending excess energy.

"Cheeky bastard tried to pull the destiny crap on a few of the team when he turned up in some hole in Afghanistan. None of us liked him and we always suspected he led the terrorists to us," John replied as he took a step forward to make it look like he was doing his job. "Missed me I guess. I heard he was making round months ago here. Had to justify a job."

"Right."

"It wasn't for me. I heard rumors about him killing Absolution and then her rising again. This is a beef to settle."

Angela finished her set and hung from the bar. She glanced at John and said, "You came for me?"

"You're still one of us," John offered with a shrug. "Look I can't get you out of here since I don't have _that_ high security clearance and I'm on my own here. I can get you what you need which is information."

"Know the way to my heart Mac," Angela replied as she started on another set. "You got anything about the last seal?"

"Just that Lilith is the only one to break it and something about her not surviving it," John replied. He adjusted his position to look like he was bored. "I did check in with a friend and he says that she not only breaks the seal but is the key. Lot of it was flowery stuff you like."

Angela listened to what her friend was telling her. It had been a surprise when she left her cell that she caught his scent. She called it the 'Scotty scent' that had him laughing the first time they met. He was one of the few that didn't pull a gun on her and shot first and asked questions later even though he knew what she was. Now that he was here in the compound, it started the wheels in her mind to turn. The added complication was that he was in here risking his wellbeing for her when he should be with his unit. They agreed upon it when they parted ways.

John knew she was thinking about what she heard, what she was going to do and why he was here. He had spoken the truth when he said he had heard the rumors. It had also been personal in tracking down the bastard she called the Old Man. It almost seemed too good to be true that he was hired on as extra muscle when he was and it kept him on alert for any signs that he would be double crossed.

He had been amused when she started being the pain in the ass she was by starting a 'workout' in front of all the eyes. He remembered when she was working out and purposely teased the men and they were beet red when the CO came in and she acted like nothing had happened. He took the chance and relieved the ass wipe of his post. It was good to see her again. He added, "There was also something about Absolution drawing the lines in the sand but I think that was later. The cheeky bastard may know who I am and is just humoring me."

"Not with the seals. Those are important," Angela replied as she dropped to the ground. She rotated her limbs and felt them all worked out. The dull aches from battle had been batted away and gave her the means to focus. "He doesn't know and I doubt he'd consider you important. He's been bothering me and the lines."

"Now don't I feel special," John muttered. "Look, the seal stuff is serious I wager. The other side of the water knows it."

"Well for those paying attention," Angela replied shortly before she took off on a jog. She wasn't going to go too far and kept well within sight of the guards.

John watched as she started running. No doubt she knew what she was doing. He had seen far more impressive feats when they were in Russia. He just hoped that she would find a way out. He didn't need to tell her that the means of getting anything out were very small. He knew the compound was designed to cut off from the rest of the world. It wasn't like them bloody sanctuaries but it was close enough in some respects. He knew that she at least knew part of the last seal. He just had to get the last part to her and that was a location. That would be tricky and he had the time as he stood at position and watched her.

Angela knew that their conversation wasn't finished but they couldn't keep it up. Not with the Old Man watching. She wasn't scared of him but she was scared of what he could do to someone who tried to help her. Sacha had suffered a bit even though he technically didn't do anything wrong. It was just unsettling and one of the reasons she stayed away from Sam those few months. She didn't want to put him in a position to be used as a bargaining chip. Besides her old Scotty would be able to find a means of letting her know a few more things. She would just have to convince him from doing anything stupid.

The day passed and she played the game so to speak and she got back her baby faced ass wipe to baby sit her. It was amusing that she and John thought the same about most of these guys, seen the ones who looked like they had seen quite a bit of combat. The joke stemmed from the fact that they may have witnessed horrors but hadn't seen nothing yet in terms of the work that they did. She envied John a bit in that he had a sense of normalcy even though he was chasing the same things he did.

"Come on. Even you can't sleep out in this shit hole."

Angela looked at her guard. It was still the middle of the day and technically she didn't have to go back inside. She had free run of the compound. It was all a matter of just being a pain in the ass and she was good at that. The Old Man never made an appearance again and she was thinking that he was staying back to avoid the possibility of getting his head ripped off. That would come soon enough.

Looking at the guard she raised her brow and said, "I once slept in mud while it was raining with no tent. I can last out here." _I nearly died of hypothermia once and I was out for a stroll._

It was sort of funny how memories kept popping back up from the past. As Angela looked around the compound while strolling, she remembered things that had happened and sort of set the tone for why things did happen. For instance that was not the first or the last time that Sam would 'rescue' her from being hurt and Dean having fun at her expense. Other memories were more recent ones and she was well aware that she was far from 'fixing' things as Cerebus put it.

"Well the boss doesn't want you catching cold."

Angela paused and turned to look at the recruit. She looked at him like how she used to do with trainees lined up for inspection. The movements she did made her appear like she was a whack job or something. Often times the drill sergeants in charge would laugh since they were used to her ways. At the moment she was achieving what she wanted and that was to make the guard slightly uncomfortable with her. When she was finished she said, "He knows that it takes a lot more than a cold to get me down and usually it is with a couple of well-placed shots to the ribs and face."

The guard looked at her and wasn't sure of what to make of her. She was staring at him in a way that made him uncomfortable and he had been to boot. "Well it's what he wants."

"And I would like to tell him go fuck himself but I made that clear," she replied with a slight frown like it was a serious matter but she was making fun of it. "Besides you, him… you're all the same to me meaning that you might end up with the business end of my fist and it might be through your gut."

It was overkill and a bit mean for her usual implied threats but she wasn't in the mood. She wanted to try again what she tried doing earlier but she wasn't even sure if it worked. It was one of those circumstances were the probability of knowing it worked was very low to none. Still she was persistent and she was in an experimenting mood at the moment. So after terrorizing the guard she gave a smile worthy of Dean's killer smile and said, "But since you are asking nicely I will go now. I'm starving now."

The guard blinked as he followed her back inside. He had no idea what just happened except that she could make him feel very uncomfortable with her staring and then act like everything was normal the next. It had been a relief that his commander took over for a time and didn't seem to mind the babysitting detail. Saying nothing he followed her to make sure she did go back in while signaling that it was chow time. He had no idea why this prisoner was so important and allowed a degree of freedom but he wasn't being paid to ask questions.

Angela went towards her block and paused before going down the stairs. She looked at her guard and gave a mischievous grin. She reached up and gave the guard a cheek pinch like she would Dean and said, "Such a cute baby face."

It certainly had him growling at her and swiping at her. Angela couldn't help but laugh as she walked down the stairs saying, "Don't be that way baby face. You're cute."

It was guaranteed to keep him from coming down for a while and it had her wonder if she should utilize that method if she wanted the boys to leave her alone. The snapping out the ridiculous outbursts only served to have Sam go red in the face and Dean milking the situation for what it was worth. Thinking about the boys had her sigh for a bit. She wished it hadn't come to this which was why she was thinking of how to make this genie escape from the bottle.

She walked to the center of her cell and sat down with her knees drawn up and looked around. It was going to be a bit draining but she needed to do this. She had a theory and she wanted to see if it would work. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This was going to take a little faith. She almost wanted to laugh at the thought considering that she pretty much laughed in the face of the feathered dicks that usually said something like that. It was a little funny since she was stuck here under the whims of said dicks and the Old Man and she was spewing their rhetoric about having faith and everything will happen of its own accord.

A sound caught her attention and she looked in the direction it came in. There were footsteps coming down and she raised her brow, a little wary about who was coming down. She glanced at her watch and then at the entrance to her 'cage'. It would be one of the guards but then again the Old Man was known for a few surprises. He used to spring them on her like tempting her with food or the prospect of freedom with her cell left open. In a way he was the one that encouraged the escapes only for him to capture her and do what he wanted her to do. She felt like a dupe for falling into it now that she was thinking about it in hindsight but at the time she wanted to survive and get out.

The footsteps continued until their owner appeared at the base of the stairs. Angela raised her brow as soon as she saw who it was and slowly stood up. She walked over towards the guard who was holding a tray of food and she felt her stomach rumble. Had it really been that long since she had last eaten?

"Plenty of carbs. Something about you needing energy," John said as he held out the tray.

Angela looked at it and could smell the food, hot and fresh. She replied, "I have plenty."

John made a slight shrug and continued to hold out the tray. "But in order to remain healthy and functioning, the system needs to be maintained," he replied as he motioned with his eyes towards the tray.

Angela gave a nod as she took it. "Thanks and you can tell the Old Man that his hospitality has improved just a little."

John gave a nod, "Will do." His Scottish accent became a little thicker as he said it. While it wasn't much, it said quite a bit. His eyes locked onto hers and held her gaze for a moment. His eye flickered a little bit and it was rusty but it was still there. _There is a little something for you. You know how to find it._

Angela looked at John and blinked. _Always up to your old tricks. Have you been practicing?_

_ Not really. How many blighters you know that have whatever you call it with a dhampir?_

_ You'd be surprised._ Angela couldn't help but twitch her lip in a smile. She looked at John as she recalled when she first talked in his head to him. _Sometimes I can't help myself._

_ Did you scare the blighter too?_

_ A little but…_ Angela thought about the whole situation at Cold Oak and what she had done then. She hadn't really used it in a long while until then because it was an emergency. Since then, she couldn't help it when she needed to. _It was an emergency. He got it._

_ Must be a hell of a guy. _John couldn't help but smile at her. _He's lucky to have you just like I'm lucky to have you for a friend._

_ Scottish bastard._

_ Dhampir bitch._

Angela looked at John and twitched her brow in a knowing way. It was the same the last they spoke when she left for home and he went back to his unit. It was also how they first met and how they interacted with each other. It had been funny considering that his team thought they sounded like an old married couple. Out loud she said, "Well at least the baby face will be safe tonight. I don't need fresh blood."

"That wouldn't be the case considering you're not a full blood."

"A bit below the belt now," she replied using a Scottish accent to tease him. "Well I prefer to eat in public and if I need anything else I'll ring."

"Maybe you'll be in a better frame of mind over breakfast." John adjusted his gear and turned to go. _Just be patient._

_ Always am. Don't do anything stupid or I'll kick your ass all the way back to Scotland and then some._

_ Promises._ John twitched his lip in a slight smile as he turned to walk back up the stairs to leave her in peace. It wasn't completely foolproof but there were still some things that couldn't be breached without serious invasion and he knew that most beings wouldn't dare cross lines. Even the most diabolical had their limits.

Angela gave a slight smile as she watched John leave. She was tempted to shake her head but she didn't want to give anything away. She wasn't sure but she wasn't going to take the risk of blowing John's cover with the Old Man's security. Besides he had the training and he could exfil without any problems. The whole thing in Russia certainly was proof of that and she landed right in the middle of it that time. It had been an interesting experience and a story to tell.

Brushing memories aside, she looked at the tray that she had been given. She could feel something off about the bottom of it and she marveled at the simplicity of the whole thing but was also wary since there was the possibility of a switch out and all that. It was just a perk and she had to be careful since she had angels and the Old Man on her ass. She relished the idea of giving a proper ass kicking as she put her tray down while slipping the note out.

It was in Russian and she almost wanted to laugh since those days did bring laughs as well as memories. At least she had one of her happier moments and the result was living the dream she arranged. It was also in code, something that she knew John would do. It was part of his training even though he was more of a demolitions expert. It was also how they communicated when she left to go home and occasionally she did receive an email or a letter. She studied it and looked at the scrap that accompanied it.

It was crucial that she didn't give away her thoughts and feelings. It would interfere with her means of escape if she was successful enough. She tucked the scrap and the note into her jacket pocket and looked at the tray. It was potatoes, gravy and bread, the stuff full of carbohydrates that a healthy dhampir needed. She tore a strip of bread and dipped it into the potatoes and gravy and took a bite. It tasted quite good and she savored the taste. She just felt bad that it was going to be cold when she finished but it was still food.

Taking another bite, she went to her pack and rummaged through it to find what she needed. She still was surprised that they didn't take her pen and it had her wary that the Old Man was watching to see what she was going to do. It wouldn't surprise her that he was giving her so much freedom to see what she would do. He may be a self-proclaimed agent of fate and destiny but he was very much like a scientist. He liked to observe what his chosen target was doing and how they went about it. It had him curious as to why they would choose what they do.

_No doubt I'm the contradiction._

Angela made a slight humming sound as she uncapped her pen and moved to a spot on the floor and looked around. She found what she was looking for and began to draw after she chewed on her finger for a moment. She gazed intently on the ground as she finished what she was doing and sat back on her heels. Capping the pen she sighed and looked in the direction of the stairs heading up. She blinked before getting to her feet and going to the center of her room.

_Connections go both ways. _Angela blinked as she remembered that lesson and oddly enough it was from Karnak. It was one of the many lessons that Hapi and Satet taught her while she was there. It felt like a lifetime ago and actually it was if you took into account the way how time worked in the sanctuaries. _Connections go both ways. One life imposes itself on another no matter how small the action and whether or not you meet. Direct ones are stronger and run deep, some stronger than others…_

Taking a breath, Angela sat in the center of the room and crossed her legs. She sat like she would when she meditated. Closing her eyes, she started to breathe as she had learned from the masters of the east. Slowly everything began to tune out as she made it so that there was no one but her and what essence makes up the world. Now to take a try again. _If you are there, please listen to me…_

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like we are introduced to a new character and old time friend of Angie's who may be able to help. What does she have in mind? Stay tuned for more of Descent into the Maelstrom...

**A/N2:** For those reading the new character is a tribute to a game that I do love to play. Take a guess and I'll tell you if you're right ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean paced around the room. He was stuck in there and he wasn't happy about the situation. He was also feeling worried about his brother. Sam was out there and he was in here getting ready for kick off…

_Suck up your pride and call your brother._

Dean made a slight movement as if he had heard Angela right there in his ear. She and Bobby had both been on the campaign of getting him and Sam to talk about what had happened at the motel. Hell she beat it into his skull… if he wanted to joke about it. But it was no laughing matter. He wanted to talk to Sam but he couldn't bring himself to.

_Then you're a bigger bitch than he is._

_You sure know how to lay on the hurt when you go for the kill Angie_, Dean thought to himself as he paced around the table again. Deep down though he knew she was right. He just hated admitting when he was wrong but he was also right. That was what made this so hard.

Deciding enough was enough, he pulled out his cell phone. "Fuck this," he muttered as he punched in the speed dial that was his brother's number. He almost wanted to curse when it went straight to voicemail but relented a little considering that maybe Sam didn't want to talk to him at the moment. The least he could do was leave a message.

_This is Sam. Leave a message._

Dean took a breath as he said, "Hey, it's m-me. Uh – look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed, and I owe you a serious beat-down. But… I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm not Dad. We're brothers, you know, and family. No matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry…"

It was frustrating when it cut off but it was better than nothing. He just hoped that Sam would listen to it and maybe… Who was he kidding? He said it and he couldn't take it back. But he reached out again like Bobby and Angela said he should do. What was he supposed to do next?

_You gotta let him make his own choices Dean. He goes with because he trusts you… big brother thing. He is a person too…_

_And I haven't been listening._

Dean paused as he thought about it. Sam had said he didn't listen. It explained a lot about the spell that they jinxed each other with. "Yeah I've been doing good in that department," he muttered to himself. He looked at his phone and stared at it. Finally he dialed a number and waited.

_ This is Angela. You know the drill._

Dean didn't expect for her to pick up since he was sure to be in hot water with her. In fact he didn't blame her. If he wanted to and he was willing to admit it, he did have a tendency to bully her and she was hardly a doormat. Yet she acquiesced to his lead for the most part except when she took exception. Even then she didn't come and outright say 'no'. And it was annoying at times.

It was frustrating since she had been brought up in an era where while you talked, with more sensitive stuff, you didn't come out and say it. There were all these sidesteps and subtle ways of speaking about what you really meant. The sad thing was that Sam seemed to get it and she would use words that were as old as she was. But he could also admit that he just didn't pay attention and listen to what she was saying.

Hearing the beep to her voicemail, he said, "Hey Angie… um it's me and I know that you must still be pissed with me and you have every right to be. I shouldn't have said or done what I said… That spell was right. I don't listen and I should've listened to you and… It doesn't matter what happens. You're not like a… monster. You're family and even though we…"

The beep cut him off. That was twice in a day and it seemed to spell bad luck. It was negative thinking but since when was anything good luck for the Winchesters? Dean could almost hear Angela say that his and Sam's luck was pure picnic compared to her luck. She was a magnet for trouble and she would list every single case including the ones where he and Sam got hurt bad. Hell hit him now in the right spot and he would dry heave.

Of course Dean would just tease her right back. He could actually think of some of the comments he would say like seeing a pair of awesome brothers with their shirts off or make a none too subtle/subtle hint about Sam with his shirt off and she liked it or something like that. Or he would flirt with her just to annoy Sam and she would just smile and pinch his cheek like he was a six year old getting pinched by his favorite aunt. The other possibility would be that she would ruffle his hair and say he was cute like he was a cute puppy. He could say one thing though, there was no way she would ever show the level of affection she did when he was in the hospital after Alistair.

He may have been drowsy and on his way into a deep sleep but he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming when he felt her press her face next to his. Even the hugs she had given on occasion were nothing like that. While it could be something that he could hold over his brother, Dean found he was rather sad about it. He wished that it had been given to Sam and then maybe things would have turned out differently.

_All I'm saying is that in my experience the end result that is written that is that accurate will happen. You can't change it per se. The path to get there… open season._

"Yeah sure Angie," Dean muttered to himself. She had made sense then and he hadn't listened before but something told him that she didn't mean just that one time but of life in general. It sounded weird but…

Dean shook his head. He was going to give himself a headache trying to think of this by himself. He could ask her and she would do her thing of either answering a question with a question or give enough for him to think about it and come to it himself. There was also the possibility that she would just give it to him. Mostly he wanted to know why she wasn't here with him since he knew as well as Sam and Bobby that she was special to the angels since they never failed to let her know it and Castiel's behavior as being a colossal dick now was…

Having an idea, Dean looked up at the sky and called out, "Cas? You there? I need to talk to you."

He hardly expected the angel to answer him right away. He was left hanging for two hours yelling himself hoarse. So he began pacing and tried to learn patience even though it wasn't one of his strong qualities. He couldn't get how Angela was able to sit in one position for nearly hours on end and stare at the same thing. She was the queen he could say and certainly he had learned a few things about patience.

It paid off when Castiel showed up after he smashed an angel statue and it 'miraculously' repaired itself. He had done it because the angel theme was overkill and the fact that the angels he knew were not like how people depicted them. He could almost hear Angela agree with him on that when he tipped it over.

"You asked to see me," the angel said as he walked towards Dean after appearing to answer his call.

Dean really hated it when Castiel did that. He tolerated Angela because she was sexier about it as he claimed and she wasn't a dick. Clearing his throat he replied, "Yeah, listen, I uh – I need something."

"Anything you wish," Castiel replied, knowing exactly what Dean was going to ask for.

"I need you take me to see Sam." Dean looked at the angel while thinking, _Yeah be proud of me Angie. I'm sucking it up._

"Why?"

"There's something I gotta talk to him about."

"What's that?"

"The BM I took this morning… What's it to you?" Dean asked the angel as he got closer. He knew Castiel didn't care really about the reason why… certainly not lately. "Just make it snappy."

Castiel looked at Dean and then glanced around. Something was poking around and he could sense it but also they were being watched. "I don't think that's wise," he replied.

Dean was becoming annoyed by this and retorted, "Well I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Castiel shot a piercing glance at Dean and added, "What happened to her?"

Dean couldn't help but glare bloody murder at the angel. That was _way_ below the belt. He knew that it was her choice to go and find Sam. Whatever happened was between her and demon bitch Ruby but the prize was Sam. Fine time for her emotions to lead her instead of her head. He replied tersely, "No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes, that's all I need."

Castiel considered only for a moment and replied, "No."

"What do you mean no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?" Dean looked at the angel suspiciously.

"You can go wherever you want," Castiel replied knowing that Dean wasn't going to get it.

"Super. I wanna see Sam," Dean replied insisting upon it. If the angel delivered on that then he was going to demand to see Angela.

"Except there," Castiel countered.

"I wanna take a walk," Dean replied. He could try and ditch the angel and then go and find Sam and maybe find Angela along the way. With any luck she would have found Sam and was trying to stop him from doing this.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

_Damn, should've seen that one coming._ Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. This was getting ridiculous and he was losing patience. He was not their damn prisoner. He needed to see Sam and he needed to see her and know she was okay. He had to try something else… maybe hit the angel below the belt like he tried with him. "Fine. Then I wanna go see Angie then."

"That is not advised."

"I wanna see her."

"You can't," Castiel replied looking firmly at Dean and almost sounded strained doing it.

"Why? She's in the same boat as me so why can't I see her?"

Castiel looked at Dean and could see that he was agitated and was ready to lay a punch. He felt something prick his grace and it felt like scolding. And it was from two sources with one being stronger than the other and he was very familiar with it. He ignored it as he replied, "There are things that must be done…"

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"It has to be done Dean," Castiel replied, his gaze boring hard into Dean's eyes.

Dean wasn't stupid and while occasionally he needed things spelled out to him, he came to a conclusion that few would have expected him to come to. He became angry, "Are you saying that you sent her to that fuck head who made her miserable while I was gone?" His voice had taken a low tone that was borderline dangerous. It was the kind that indicates he would commit bloody murder; more like the equivalent of mutilating his baby.

Castiel looked away but his eyes drifted back. He couldn't say for certain yet looking at the man, he could tell that Dean knew. "Dean…"

"Sonofabitch," Dean cursed as he looked away. He looked at the angel and said, "You do realize that fuck hurt her right? He _hurt_ her."

"It is for her own good."

"Screw that. Cas, he hurt her. Aren't you supposed to protect her? You're her damn guardian angel." Dean was well aware that he was shouting but he was pissed. How could Castiel do that to her? It just…

"And what about you?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Castiel showed no emotion as he calmly looked at Dean as he replied, "You said you would protect her… like a brother would."

That hit even further below the belt and it Dean was ready to be done with this. He couldn't attack the angel since that was suicide but he could say 'fuck you' to the whole angel duty thing. There were a lot of things he wanted to say but taking a leaf out of her book, he altered course and said, "You know what? Screw this. I'm out of here." He started to walk towards the door.

"Through what door?"

Dean turned to look at Castiel and sent him a glare. When he turned, he found the door that had been there previously was gone. There was nothing but a wall. He was effectively trapped. He whirled to chew out Castiel only to find that the angel bugged out. This was definitely _not_ a good day. "Damn it!"

* * *

The low moan and growl told Sam that Ruby was nearby and possibly invading Sasha's personal space. When he looked down, he found the pup looking up at him and she was giving him a reproachful look. She had been doing that since he tortured the demon and then left her on the table. He felt like he was being nagged but about what, he couldn't even begin to guess since it was alternated with her high pitched whine. He looked at her and said, "I know I'm in trouble for something but I can't figure it out with you. And I'm talking to a dog."

Sasha gave a low moan as if to say, 'what else is new' and put her head on his foot. She hadn't liked what he had done to that demon and it bothered her still. She hoped that the alpha would never find out. It would hurt the alpha worse than when the pit beast hurt her. She sighed and looked up with her puppy eyes. He needed to see.

It hadn't been that hard to pick out the alpha liked her alpha a lot and he liked her. It was funny because they were chasing each other most of the time. They were like pups. She knew that since she still liked to play with her alpha's alpha and the beta. The pit beast just made things worse though.

Sam looked down at Sasha and she was still looking at him with that stare. Sighing he reached down and rubbed her head. Since he was looking down, it muffled his voice, "Stop looking at me like that. If this works and I'm still here… I'll talk to her."

Sasha accepted the rub from Sam and lifted her head. She gave a reassuring lick across his knuckles. She followed it up with a gentle nip to sensitive part of his right forearm and looked up at him.

"Hey!" Sam looked at Sasha after she gave him a nip. It didn't hurt like the bite she gave to his arm when he nearly choked the life out of his brother. Rather it startled him and when he saw the reproachful look she was giving him, he understood, at least he thought he did, and replied, "Okay. I'll talk to Angie. Just not now."

Sasha barked as if to say, _Yes now. Talk to the alpha. The alpha understands._

Sam straightened up. He probably was going insane but that train left the station hours ago. He repeated, "Not now."

When Sasha lay back down, Sam took it to mean that she was going to respect his decision but a good look told him that she hadn't forgotten this. He knew better than to ignore that. It felt like one of those instances where the animal assumed a personality similar to their owner though ownership wasn't exactly the right thing for Sasha. At least that was the way how all the animals were. He made a slight motion to indicate that he understood and went back to researching.

The demon said that Lilith was going to break the final seal at St. Mary's in Ilchester, Maryland. He found it odd that a place of worship would be used to bind Lucifer but then again… He sifted the information he had found, looking for anything to verify the demon's story. He rolled his eyes slightly when he heard Sasha give a low moan. Yeah he should check in with her but… He didn't think it was right to. Maybe she wouldn't hold it against him for what he had done but he walked away and left her there on the pavement. That was shitty. It never occurred to him that thought would never cross her mind but it was stuck in his. It was why he was putting off Sasha's puppy request for as long as he could.

After what seemed like forever, he found something. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Ruby advanced towards Sam. She only paused when she heard the low growl from Sasha and pulled a scowl. The mutt was seriously going to be a problem and while she could use her mojo to take care of it, she didn't and she was wary of what Wilder folk could do. She made a wide arc around Sasha to get to the other side, well aware that she was pushing the territory limits.

Sam ignored Sasha since that wasn't going to stop and he took it to mean as more of a warning growl that Ruby was invading her personal space. He wasn't going to inspect that one but rather just work with it and let the dog do what it had to do. He motioned to the article he had found, "Get this: St. Mary's was abandoned in '72 after a priest disemboweled eight nuns." That was nasty.

"What's black, white and red all over?" Ruby grinned as she teased Sam about it.

"That's not funny," Sam replied shooting a look at her. Sasha was in agreement with him and she let it be known in her puppy way. He looked back at his laptop and continued from what he was saying, "The priest said it wasn't his fault – he said a demon made him do it, and that he even remembered the demon's name… Azazel."

Sasha growled low when she heard the name. It was lower and more menacing than what she had been dishing out to Ruby. It had both Sam and Ruby look down at her and it was scary how she was resting her head on Sam's foot and staring straight ahead. Sam could see her fur rise along her shoulders; a sure sign of aggression. Ruby was the one that said, "Wow. So Lilith, Yellow Eyes…all the A-listers are paying visits. Certainly gives the joint credibility."

Sam was more concerned about Sasha. It was like she knew who Azazel was but she was born after all that. His thoughts were interrupted by Ruby saying, "Don't worry about it. It's bred in them to 'know' A-listers like them."

Sam wasn't too sure but he didn't know about Sasha's kind and the one person who did… he wasn't talking to at the moment and he was a giant assed coward about it. The sad thing was he always shared stuff with her but the whole thing with the demon blood… He was a coward about it and he suspected she knew and was waiting for him to say something. Clearing his throat, he brought the conversation back towards the task at hand, "That's the place where the final seal goes down."

"Well it's good enough for me," Ruby said in her uncaring way, "Let's pack up Nurse Betty and hit the road."

Sam stood up at that and said, "Hey, maybe… uh…"

"What?"

"Maybe we can find another demon," Sam offered. He was uncomfortable with the idea of hauling the nurse since she was now in control of the bus. She wasn't a demon now but a person and… it looked like it was going to cross a line.

"Sam, no! That blubbery 'don't hurt me' crap, it's just an act!" Ruby looked at Sam like he was nuts. She took a step closer and ended up with a growl and a snarl. She stepped back but kept her gaze on Sam. "She's playing you."

"I'm not so sure," Sam admitted. He could admit that he wasn't sure about the whole thing. Again he thought about what Angela would do. What _did_ she do when she… hunted demons?

Ruby could see the doubt in Sam's eyes. As much as she wanted to get closer, she didn't want to risk the wrath of an annoying mutt who could chomp on her ass and send her to the pit. She replied, "Even if she's not, there's still a hell-bitch snoozing in there. I mean come on it's not like you haven't done this before, right?"

Sam said nothing as he looked at Ruby. He knew what it was like to be possessed. His doubts were stemming from that since the god that was riding his ass at the time gave him full control of his body. All he did was talk to him and give him the know-how of throwing a chakram. There was the possibility that the nurse was being coerced into this.

"Sam… we need her," Ruby reminded him.

Reluctantly Sam turned to the nurse and picked her up to drag her outside. Sasha followed him with a slight whine but otherwise let him drag the poor girl out of the house, down the stairs and stuff her into the trunk of the car. After shutting her in, he looked at the trunk and pursed his lips. _Making the hard choices just plain suck._

Ruby for her part was surprised that he went through with it. Then again when she put the fate of the world and the only way out clauses in… he went with it. What bothered her though was that he fought even while carrying out his actions and they were influenced in part because of Absolution. It never occurred to her that this last one was based upon a personal experience.

Looking down she found that Sasha was standing next to her and watching Sam. It was a first that the mutt hadn't growled or… did whatever at her. She said, "Now I know the world is ending if you're within two inches."

Sasha looked up at Ruby, _Don't assume anything pit beast._

Ruby blinked at the mutt. She saw the posture and the look. She muttered, "Sam is mine."

_Don't be so sure. You will die pit beast. That's a promise._ Sasha looked up at the demon and harrumphed.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the angels are doing their best to keep Dean isolated and Ruby gets a warning from Sasha. Interesting... Keep watching for more Descent into the Maelstrom...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Karnak, Outside the City_

The trail was still fresh, like it had just been made. Angela studied the tracks in the desert sand… well what was left of them. The sandstorms were starting to come and it appeared that her quarry was going to use it to cover his tracks. The storms would cover them and she would lose him. It was a tempting thing to do since she knew who she was chasing and she still had a hard time believing it was him of all people.

"So, is it them or not?"

Angela continued to kneel and stare at the tracks. Her eyes searched for any additional signs, knowing that her companion was losing his patience. It was an odd thing since he was like herself, a dhampir and he lived up to the reputation of the dhampirs. He was an assassin.

It hadn't been her choice to take him along. He had been part of a delegation sent by his brotherhood to propose an alliance in hunting down the dissenter. Hapi, being the diplomat and seeing that this would threaten the balance of the world, agreed even though other beings requested it of her. It seemed that the more eyes that were on this, the higher chances of success. She had disagreed of course saying that she could find him alone but she was turned down.

Al-Hassan was considered the best of his brotherhood and it appeared he didn't like working with her either. He even resented that she was in charge and mostly attributing it to the fact that she was a named princess of the Nile, a title that demanded respect from all parties. He peered at the warrior princess from under the hood used to shield his face from the hot sun and winds. He could see the storm coming and wondered if this girl was foolish. He repeated his earlier query and added, "If it isn't then let us move on."

Angela rolled her eyes as she stood up. "It is them." She stared in the direction they were heading in and pulled the hood over her head. "Let's go."

They travelled in silence, trying to cover as much ground as they could before the storm hit. It was not unusual for sandstorms to rise up in the sanctuary. As a domicile for the gods, the environment was subject to their whim. Sandstorms in this case usually had something to do with emotions and feelings or it was just something that was allowed to happen as a course of nature. As it was, it was up to the gods. Angela looked straight ahead, the hood she was wearing shielding her face to the point where if someone looked at her profile, they would see just her nose and her mouth. It was a reflection of her whole mood of the situation.

Al-Hassan frankly didn't care, thinking that she was a brat of the warrior royalty. The natural princess was more dignified than this creature who came from unknown origins and supposedly was given the right to Absolution. He followed while scanning the terrain. He paused only a moment to study the skies and noted the changes. "The storm is coming in."

"I know," Angela said as she kept walking.

"We should seek shelter."

"Yeah I know."

Al-Hassan muttered something uncomplimentary in Arabic. "Foolish brat."

Angela stopped suddenly and almost caused Al-Hassan to collide with her. She didn't look at him but instead stared straight ahead. She pointed, "There."

Al-Hassan looked at what she was pointing at. He noticed the dark hole that unmistakably outlined a cave entrance. It looked so out of place and yet it was there. "That place?"

"Yes. With the storm coming up, Setna and the others would have set camp in a shelter." Angela checked her person to make sure that her chakram and her sword were at her belt. She could also feel the knife strapped to her waist, hidden at her back. The sash that she was wearing flapped as the wind picked up but her gaze never left the entrance.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because it's what I would do if I were stuck out here," she replied. Starting forward down the slope of the sand dune, she headed for the entrance. "And he knows this place."

Al-Hassan grumbled a bit, not really impressed by her assertion but he followed anyway. He had orders and he followed them to the best he could with regards to his missions. This should be no different but it was. Grasping the hilt of his blade to keep it from sliding forward, he followed her down the slope shuffling his feet to wipe out any tracks they had made out of force of habit even though the wind was picking up.

They made it to the entrance and Angela paused. She held her hand up to indicate that they should hold their position while she looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness and making sure that they weren't going to be ambushed. Al-Hassan did the same thing and was one thing they could agree on in terms of doing the job. She looked around as she led the way in, her hand drawn back to rest on the hilt of her sword.

"This is a tomb," Al-Hassan muttered to himself.

Angela felt like it was and she had been to the Valley of the Kings and that was more like a field trip when she went with Hapi. She walked into a cavern and stopped. She felt something wash over her like it was the wind or something. The most disturbing thing was that it sent a chill down her spine and it wasn't the good kind of chill and it forced her to stop.

The chill was intense and forced her to shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in a place that was not the cavern. From the looks of things it looked like the inside of a church or a chapel. It looked abandoned since there was dirt and debris everywhere. Taking deep breaths she took a tentative step forward and looked around at the pews that were rotting. Down on the ground was blood, dried blood; like a stain that wouldn't be washed away.

Looking down the aisle to where the altar was, Angela saw someone dressed in white. Their back was turned towards her and she was wearing a silky scarf over her head. The woman was looking at the altar while standing there like a statue. There was a design in blood on the floor and white light was poking through.

Angela blinked as she watched when another figure appeared out of the shadows. It was clearly a woman since her figure was the telling feature. She was dressed in a jacket, shirt, jeans… the standard casual wear. Her head was covered though with a scarf. It was arranged the way the women of Karnak wore their scarves out in the hot sun but it was a darker color and made a sharp contrast between the two figures.

Angela walked forward to observe when the dark hooded woman turned to look to her left. She couldn't see even a profile because of the hood. Angela turned to look at what the woman was looking at. She saw a male but he was in shadow. He was looking at the woman with the dark hood and she was looking back. It was like they were stuck in time as they stared at each other and they were as Angela blinked as she looked towards the altar and thought she saw something.

It was interrupted when the real life figure of Al-Hassan walked forward and the scene faded away. Angela blinked and her breath hitched at what she had seen. She looked around and found herself in the caverns again. Her breathing picked up as she looked around, trying to understand what she had just seen.

Al-Hassan had found the path they had taken and had been inspecting it. He looked back to find Angela looking around and said in a condescending tone, "There is nothing there. Or do you intend to let them get away?"

Angela looked at Al-Hassan and said, "Something is not right about this place."

Al-Hassan snorted at that. The only thing wrong was her. Their man was in there. "The only thing not right is that we have a target that needs to be killed. He went this way."

Angela sighed since Al-Hassan was not going to listen. It wasn't just the vision but the very feel of the cave. It was familiar in some way and it was… She pushed it aside enough to replied, "Then let's go but we have to be cautious."

"What could he do?"

Angela grabbed Al-Hassan by the arm and turned him so he was looking at her in the eye. She spoke firmly, "Setna is one of the guard. He knows what he is about. Remember that."

Al-Hassan looked at her in the eye and shrugged her off. "The guard is not the Brotherhood. They are nothing."

"And you will be nothing if you don't show respect," Angela replied. She lowered her hand and moved to take the lead. She paused before going through their chosen tunnel and looked at Al-Hassan and added, "In the end we all fight for the same thing."

Nothing more was said as they made their way through the tunnels. It was a matter of not letting Setna know they were coming though Angela knew better. Setna had been one of the ones that taught her the things she knew now along with what Hapi and Satet had taught her. It was one of the reasons why this was so hard. After everything that happened, they had become a place of refuge and gave her back a piece of what she felt was lost. So she found it hard to believe that Setna would be doing this. He was the one that had been the most loyal of the old way. He could be a bit of a wet blanket at times but he was one who understood how hard it was with choices.

As they walked through the silence that settled between them was thick until Al-Hassan started muttering to himself in Arabic. It wasn't loud enough but Angela thought it was going to get them caught. She tapped him to signal that he should be quiet.

Al-Hassan looked at her like she was being ridiculous. He was quiet but the interruption made him careless since he was getting fed up with what he thought was her paranoia. Maybe it was but it served her well and was one of the reasons she was still alive. She followed and watched as Al-Hassan was thrown aside and the cavern lit up in lights. He was pinned against the wall and it left her alone for attack.

"You shouldn't have come, Shifa'."

Angela blinked as she looked at Setna. He no longer wore the uniform of the Guard but he still carried himself like an officer. He had pride. Swallowing the lump that was in her throat, she replied, "I was sent by high authority… to bring an end to this."

Setna looked at her and said, "It isn't what you think."

"Then what?"

"Shut up and do it," Al-Hassan interrupted as he struggled from his pinned position. He then muttered something uncomplimentary.

Setna looked at him and said, "This is not a conversation for you… Assassin." With a deft move of his hand, he launched Al-Hassan forward until he hit a wall and collapsed. Setna looked at him with a pensive expression, "And he would have done it."

Angela had watched the whole thing and she should have attacked but she didn't. She wanted to know why he was doing this. She said, "Setna… why?"

Setna looked at her. He studied her with a gentle and discerning look. It would be easy to close the distance and touch her. She was special to him. He did his duty and kept an eye on her ever since she first arrived and taught her what she knew along with the Lord and Lady of the Nile. He said, "It is a set up Shifa'."

"What is?"

"I know the order was a request from the celestial level. They want you to do the deed."

"They said you were a betrayer. You willingly joined the demons. It's not something you would do." Angela looked at Setna trying to understand what he was doing.

Setna shook his head, "There is a reason for that. Eventually it will all make sense."

"Deals with demons. Even I know that doesn't go well."

"This is for you."

* * *

Angela looked around her cell to determine how secure she really was. She didn't like sleeping in strange places since she would be forced to maintain an extremely light vigil. Sleeping in motels on the road wasn't all that different but like humans, it was a measure of control. She liked to have some control over her environment. Being a prisoner was like the antithesis of that. Yet she had learned that she could even have some measure of control as a prisoner too.

Starving yourself was an option but she wasn't stupid enough to do that. She criticized those who thought hunger strikes were the answer. It was sheer stupidity in her mind since all it did was weaken you and made you helpless when it counted the most. Of course she couldn't say that about Ghandi. At least that man knew how to turn a crowd around with what he did; he was a good man and it was a pity he died when he did.

Finding nothing that was going to harm her at the moment, she settled down on the cot that would serve as a bed for the night. It was not the most comfortable thing but she had slept in worse places and in worse conditions. Her pack made a pillow and the thin blanket from before was still there. She pulled it over herself and turned towards the door.

When out in the middle of hostile territory, you don't often get the luxury of a full night's sleep. You would be lucky to get the forty winks literally. Soldiers do this all the time when in the middle of a battlefield. As a hunter, most of your nights are spent going after the things that go bump in the night and even if you were lucky to sleep afterwards, eventually the nightmares caught up and that was if you had the misfortune of getting them.

Angela studied the door to her cell one last time before closing her eyes. Sleep deprivation was stupid as well since it affected your mind and made you do stupid things. Plus it was an effective way of torture if you needed information. It worked on humans and almost did when she went to save John and his men with one of his guys as backup and that was after they agreed to go their separate ways. She had a knack for having people call her when they were in trouble.

Seeing that there was nothing to fear so to speak, she slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found herself in Russia of all places. She recognized the small village where she went to not be the odd man out since it went well between the princess and Fang Boy. It was there that she stumbled upon…

"I'd like to think that it was one of the best moments considering I was an FNG then."

Angela turned and gave a knowing smirk at John as he approached wearing his combat outfit from his SAS days. "And to think that you were going to shoot me."

"Kind of hard not to considering that I knew you weren't one of them," John replied with a grin, his Scottish brogue evident on his tongue. "You'd be surprised at how many I found just making it past Selection."

"That I don't doubt. I always thought they would get smarter." Angela smiled as she put her hands on her hips and sighed. She looked around and found that the village was perfect down to the detail. He really did remember it well. "I am curious why you picked this place."

"Thought it would be obvious lass," John replied as he approached her. He looked at her with a gentle expression that contradicted heavily the combat expression he wore on missions. "How could I ever forget the day that I met you?"

"Thought you would have regretted it," Angela replied in a gentle tone. "Most do."

"And I doubt the blighter that didn't run away from your trick regrets it."

"You caught me there," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Sam was curious and is persistent."

John heard the tone of affection and was surprised by it but it did give him a reason to grin. "Sounds like that's a mate I'd like to meet. I often wondered when you'd let your guard down long enough."

"Not you too."

John smirked at that, "Aye lass. I knew something was different since you started your wiles."

"Shut up." There was no malice in her tone and even though she had her arms crossed over her chest and looked like she was pouting. She was actually grinning. "Damn you always could be a bastard with everything."

"Not just any bastard but a Scottish one. And if I weren't, you'd be the miserable bitch before I met you."

"You got that right," Angela smirked. She had missed conversations like this but the last letter said that he would be on a mission and that meant no contact. "Oh by the way…" She lashed out with a punch to his arm. "That is for not saying you were back."

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" John feigned hurt by rubbing his arm. "You know how an op goes."

"Oh I do and I'm better," she replied with a slight challenge in her eye.

"Don't even go there sister," John warned.

"I won't if you won't."

"Are you five?"

"Are you?"

They stared at each other for a moment each looking at the other in the eye as if daring them to say otherwise. They both broke it off and started chuckling. It was too much like when they met. They squabbled like kids and his squad mates and captain wondered if they were crazy. They had argued in the middle of a firefight and still managed to do their jobs. In the end though it cemented a friendship that was a bit difficult to define but they were content with it. Angela patted John on the chest and said, "Okay so we're both immature and I'm an old biddy. We can both be mature enough."

"If you can keep up," John teased. He adjusted his stance and added in a serious tone, "I don't know why I agreed to this since you're putting yourself at risk."

"The Old Man wouldn't expect anything less."

"And maybe you should try that."

"Which is why I am doing this."

John sighed and gave a slight shake of his head as he looked at Angela. They had started walking through the village for lack of anything else to do. He had been reluctant to agree to this when she asked him in that weird mind way thing she did. He was well aware that she was vulnerable since she had to be in a deep form of sleep like he was. At least the basics of it he understood and from that the whole thing made him nervous.

Angela sensed it and said, "Mac, I have to do this. I _need _to get out."

"And I get that, lass. This Sam means more to you than you would ever let on. But answer me this: where does it stop?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you keep risking yourself and saying that it's okay for you to do it but not say… me." John stopped and looked at her. "You know I came here for you. I want to help you and it is my risk. You can't keep protecting everyone. You'll kill yourself that way."

"Already did," Angela deadpanned as she looked into John's gaze. She sighed and said, "I know that cause… Sam pretty much says the same thing."

"I'm liking this blighter already."

Angela felt her mouth twitch in the smile that threatened. She looked up at him and said, "And you're right. I do feel the need to take it all. I know you only know what I've told you about me but there are some things…"

"Hey we've all got them skeletons in the closet," John interrupted. "I know you know that there's the end of the world going on but this blighter you've mentioned at least three separate times in the same conversation means more to you and I get that. So let me help you get out and get to him."

Angela studied the Scotsman as he looked at her with a near begging look in his eyes. "Don't try the puppy eyes. They look bad on a Scotty." She laughed when he did and she acquiesced, "Okay Mac. I guess you can help but you need to have a clean getaway. You're supposed to be chasing some arms dealer I'm guessing."

"Only the ones that threaten the security of the world." John grinned like he had just gotten his Christmas present early. "Now me getting you out… like I said…"

"I know that. You've been a big help with the layout of the compound. Not much has changed," Angela replied as she looked around the village. The background then changed to look like an ops debriefing room.

"Impressive," John said.

"Well I try," Angela replied as she interacted with the console. She brought up the schematics of the compound and made it rotate in three dimensions. "Anyway, nothing much has changed since I was last here and even with the baby faces it will be fun."

"You do know that he will give the order to shoot you."

"Yep."

"Just like old times right?"

Angela chuckled at that. She saw the worried expression on his face that was gone in an instant as his features assumed the look of a soldier receiving a debrief. It's what she liked about the man and it made her appreciate all the more what people like him did to make people feel safe and that was from the things that didn't go bump in the night but the ones he went after were worse than the monsters she fought.

Turning back she pointed, "And like old times, the guard layout appears the same. The only difference is that he is allowing me freedom."

"Big risk since it's like he's tempting you."

"He was expecting me to bolt the first day. This will have him baffled." Angela looked at the map. "Now if my friend came through, once I'm in the clearing where you escorted me from, it should be easy pickings to leave."

"And from there?"

"I don't know. Follow my nose I guess. Not very soldier like I know." Angela pursed her lips. She felt John's hand pat her shoulder reassuringly. They stared at the map knowing that the plan relied on the missing member and there were no guarantees.

"Please don't tell me you've quit before you've begun," a new voice entered.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie is coming up with a plan for escape and John is in on the plot. The mystery player? We'll see. Keep watching for more Descent into the Maelstrom...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I find it rather restful and a surprise that you've agreed to join me for breakfast," Faisal said as he tucked the napkin on his lap. "After all when one cooperates there are rewards."

Angela made a slight eye roll at that as she picked at the slice of bacon that was on her plate. She wasn't hungry but she couldn't afford to be rude either. Not if she wanted to escape this place. She broke off a tiny piece and popped it in her mouth and chewed. It was like having to sit through a tedious dinner party at Onigen.

Faisal watched her and noticed that she didn't respond. In fact she looked rather uncomfortable sitting there. He asked, "Surely you aren't that uncomfortable being around someone who is like you?"

"We may come from the lines of vampires but we are not alike," Angela corrected. There were some things that she could take and others that she couldn't. That was one of them.

"We actually are very much alike," Faisal countered like they were enjoying themselves. "We both understand that there are larger goals in mind, a bigger picture that we strive to keep safe."

"More like the feathered dicks try to make happen," Angela muttered. She picked at the piece of toast she had buttered and took a small bite. Her nail clicked on the edge of the plate. "People are not pieces on a board to be moved around at a moment's notice."

"And that is where you are wrong." Faisal took a healthy drink of his 'wine'. Drinking at breakfast was considered to be unusual but for Faisal it was more in line with his necessity. "Everyone has a purpose. Some just have to be given a helping hand to do what they are meant to do."

Angela looked up and glared at Faisal. "We all have a purpose but we are to discover it for ourselves and not have it shoved in our faces."

"You didn't seem to mind that when you were told who you are and who you will be," Faisal pointed out as he speared some eggs and took a bite. He really didn't need human food but he wasn't going to be rude and just sit there. Besides he did like it on occasion.

"I was young and foolish and didn't understand the consequences of such actions," Angela replied after she slowly blinked to keep her temper. The Old Man had a way of goading her to the max and she really wanted to take her fork and stab him right in the chest at that moment but she had to be the good little dhampir for now. It really was a test on her patience and it had her wondering how Dean was ever able to improve when she goaded him. "And after that I was not in the best place."

"Ah yes. The aggression that will serve you well when you go to end this and bring paradise on earth."

Angela stared at Faisal. She was stiff enough to be a statue but her stare was enough to intimidate people. She deeply regretted those days even though she did help bring down a lot of demons. It was who she had to become to do that; it really bothered her and was a fear of hers when it came to dealing with the monsters and with the Winchesters in tow.

It was natural for her to get indignant whenever that was brought up or a tell that left the door wide open for her to be mocked. This time though, she blinked slowly and replied, "That aggression was nothing more than misplaced anger."

"Don't lie to yourself. You know that you wanted all demons to suffer."

"Misplaced anger," Angela repeated in a calm tone. "The one who deserved it was not within my reach. I couldn't do anything about that." She took a pancake and rolled it up and took a bite, no syrup or anything else. "In the end he got what he deserved."

"And you certainly had a nice stroll down memory lane."

Angela chewed her food. It was truly trying since she wanted nothing more than to hurl her plate at the man. It was childish to do but it would make her feel better. Sometimes getting to be a child was better since they could wear their emotions on their sleeves. Being more like Dean, she took another bit of the rolled up pancake and said, "If you must know, I did enjoy giving back Alistair what was rightfully his. What I didn't appreciate was having someone who didn't need that being forced to do it."

"And are you sure it was by force? I seem to recall that Dean said it was both or none at all."

"And I said leave it to me." Angela knew that Dean made his choice and despite her insistence that she could do it alone, he stayed and it was for her. The man ended up in the hospital because of her and that was one way of putting it. She did acknowledge, "Like you said, it was his choice and his reasoning far outstrips anything done in the logical or because it's destiny crap. There are a lot more important things than that."

"So you say."

"Figuring things out is the only real freedom anyone ever has." Angela finished her food and put what was left down. She had barely touched anything but she did have some food in her stomach and what she had been fed the day before refueled her body. She realized that by having not eaten, she was starving and she could almost hear Sam begging her not to hurt herself. "Or I could say that freedom is the ability to say that two plus two equals five. If that is granted all else follows."

Faisal started laughing at her. She was being serious and yet that wicked sense of humor was making itself be known. "Apt of you to quote Orwell's _1984_. You must really have read it thoroughly in order to buy into that."

"Only because it is the truth. Like I said, we all have a purpose but our freedom lies in choice. You could say that it's call free will." Angela looked at Faisal before excusing herself. She really didn't want to sit there any longer. She got to the door and was blocked by the baby face that she cheek pinched earlier and he looked ready to get physical. She said, "You really want to go there kiddo?"

The baby face guard scowled and was going to say something when he was interrupted by Faisal saying, "Let her go. She does have roaming privileges."

Angela waited until the guard stepped aside and then muttered, "Good thing he stepped in. I'm running low on essence of asshole." She then left through the door and started wandering the compound. She knew she was being followed and watched. She was a prisoner after all and that was what they did. She just had to…

She found her way into what could be a fairly decent library if it didn't look like an old abandoned warehouse in the process. _Maybe the prison library_, she thought with a wry sense of humor. It would certainly fit in this case given the appearance. She looked around and noted the books and thought it was similar to Bobby's collection. It seemed the learned men traveled in similar circles. She picked up a book and looked through it.

It just happened to be her luck… or coincidence… that she picked up an esoteric text related to the Apocalypse. It was in a language she was sort of familiar with but the princess was the real expert especially when it came to her dead languages. She studied it long enough to raise her brow once she figured it out and continued to read before shuffling down a few pages to what really sparked her interest.

_The final seal, the Seal of the First, can only be broken by the First. The First is of the Morning Star, the first soul changed by his hand. Creation at its hideous best…_

Angela made a slight face, _Tell me about it. Creating demons isn't exactly a pretty thing._ She continued reading since she had the patience for it.

_The First craves the blood of the young and innocent, barely touched. Blood is life… The First shall break and the seal shall break. Blood must flow. As the First was changed so shall the Slayer be changed…_

Angela blinked at what had been written. From her understanding the Slayer would kill Lilith and her blood will… open the gate? It was a rough translation since it was an archaic form and words changed over time but from what she garnered, Lilith was the final seal.

"So, are you ready for the endgame?"

Angela turned to see Zachariah standing there smiling that used car salesman grin she would like to wipe off. She raised her brow and replied, "If it contains me stabbing you in the face then I would say yes."

Zachariah merely chuckled at that since it was like watching a dog with all bark and no bite. "No don't be so melodramatic. You get to be a part of something that will be beneficial."

"To whom?"

"Everyone," Zachariah replied like it was the most obvious choice in the world. He looked at her as if she might have something wrong in her head. "You are the Malachi of Absolution, the earthbound angel and a protector of man."

Angela heard the condescension about man in Zachariah's voice. It seemed that the higher up she went in the angel hierarchy the contempt for humans increased. She didn't like Uriel's reference to them being mud monkeys and the tone Zachariah was using; it was like when she used to listen to the peacock nobility back in the day and in some cases today. She replied, "I know the stories. I've been read them and fed them and double time that since I became Absolution."

"Then this should be easy for you. Making sure Lilith breaks the final seal, Lucifer is out and you get to help Dean end it."

"You make it sound all nice and neat," Angela commented slowly. She managed to add a grin in there that was anything but friendly or happy. "However, there is the problem with the whole I kill Lilith and the seal breaks thing."

"You wanted to kill her," Zachariah replied like it was nothing. "The bonus is that Lucifer is set free and you get to finish it."

"So that's the grand prize in all this."

"I don't why you're so angry. You missed your chance with Azazel and Alistair. Lenya is still on the loose. A puppy got Alighieri… This is your chance to add to that list of yours."

It was a tempting offer. Anyone hell bent on revenge would have snapped it up and not care about the consequences that would follow. At one point she would have been like that. She would have said yes because it put her closer to the one that she wanted to kill. At that point she believed that killing the one who wronged would make things better. Now, even a monkey could see where Zachariah's 'plan' was faulty.

Zachariah looked at Angela as she held the book she had 'found'. It was going to take serious engineering to get her to go in the direction they needed her to be in. Who would have thought nearly four hundred years ago that she would get a stubborn streak that would only get worse on account of the Winchesters? It was perfect and yet the biggest headache it was since she fought back and hard and with no mercy. He wheedled, "So what do you say?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Angela shook her head slightly as she closed the book and put it down. She faced the angel head on and continued, "I am not going to help you start the Apocalypse by killing the First."

"And why is that?"

"Oh you know why. I won't rain down fire upon people and then ride in to save the day. That is egotistical and wrong on so many levels." Angela looked at the angel with a firm look. She started to walk out of the room. "You guys are such dicks."

"You would do well to change your attitude."

At that moment the doors to the library shut. Angela stopped and looked at them. She then turned and looked at the angel with her eyes narrowed in anger. "I won't do it."

"Who said anything about you doing it?"

Angela frowned at that, "I am the Slayer. The first of that breed."

Zachariah took in the look of confusion and grinned. This was going to be interesting. He replied, "You may be the Slayer, the first, but there are other ways to get things started. We know that Sam is willing to kill Lilith and the interesting thing is that he is doing it for you. You always could inspire such loyalty."

"Don't cheapen it," Angela warned. It was high time for her to be getting particular but it struck a particular chord with her

Zachariah looked at her and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "So there are two choices: he kills Lilith and Lucifer is let out or you kill her and let Lucifer out. Either way the Apocalypse starts."

Angela paused. She could actually hear Ares' warning from before and because she was so strung out then, she hadn't fully contemplated the words. The god of war was trying to warn her for certain. He may be a bastard but he wasn't one to manipulate like that. He was capable of it yes, but he was not one to… she really couldn't say. It was a gut thing regarding Ares.

It put her in a hard space. She couldn't let Sam do it even though he was under the impression that it was the right thing. She could foresee it breaking him if he learned the truth. If she did it… it would surely break her because it would make her no better than the things she hunted. This was one of those choices that made people either love or hate… She looked at the angel.

Zachariah knew that he had her and added, "Now I'm sure that with some subtle persuasion Sam can be pushed in the right direction."

"Fuck you."

"Then say that you will do it and this will all be over," Zachariah said in a firm tone. When she didn't answer, he stepped closer until there was about a foot distance between them. "I grow tired of this insubordination. Say you'll do it and it will all be over."

Angela looked at the angel, trying to reign in the burning anger that was burning within. It was like the old flames of hatred she had for Alistair and everyone associated with that. It threatened to get out of control but she had to control it. She glanced behind the angel as if that would offer an alternative to the choices in front of her.

_The hard part with choices is being able to look back and say that you did everything you could… There is no fate… There is always one more thing; nothing is either/or…_

Closing her eyes Angela thought about it and then slowly opened her eyes and diverted them to look at the angel. With a firm look she replied, "Fuck it all."

Zachariah knew what that meant and narrowed his eyes. "I've been patient with you. Faisal has manipulated the situation as best as he could throughout the years… where did I go wrong?" He looked long and hard at her. "You leave me no choice…"

Before anything could be done, there was a flash of light and the angel was gone. Angela blinked and looked around. From behind an old bookcase emerged John. His hands were covered with blood and behind him she could make out the angel banishing sigil. He said, "Well bugger me."

Angela smiled at that and said, "We got to hurry."

John was surprised that she was able to heal the cuts like that, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

"You are one you Scottish bastard."

"Dhampir bitch. Come on. There isn't much time before they figure out what happened." John led the way out of the library holding his rifle like he would on a mission his team would be sent on. "The west end to the clearing should be clear."

"Lead the way Mac." Angela replied as she put on her pack that John had brought. "The sooner the better to get out."

"Aye. That blighter that caught your fancy."

"Shut up."

They crossed through the compound. Angela knew that Absolution and her chakram were in a place that she couldn't get into short of learning the demon teleportation trick or Angel Air methods. It would hurt to leave behind her blade but what other choice did she have at that point? Knowing Faisal he would eventually return it since he was so big on the whole destiny thing. He wouldn't deny something that belonged to someone that was important to the fate of the world and all that. The important thing though was to get out and get to Sam.

It still rankled her that she had obvious clues and she didn't see them. Ares wasn't even subtle when he wanted someone to know something unless he did it on purpose to have fun. She had to find out through the damn esoteric book and then Zachariah coming in. It occurred to her that the angels thought the more direct approach would garner more cooperation from her. No wonder they wanted her and Dean separated. Another reason to want to stab Zachariah in the face.

"Keep looking like that and I'm beginning to think that you are pissed off at me."

Angela looked at John who was glancing back at her while checking his corners. She realized she had been frowning and felt her teeth grit. She relaxed her face and explained, "Just frustrated with myself. Should have seen this coming."

"You know you can't always be right."

"But knowing enough and not enough is the difference between life and death. _You _should know that from experience."

John nodded at that. In his line of work, the part that was saving the world from terrorists and the like, you needed information to plan and execute mission templates. The more info was better and too little often led to the possibility of death or mission failure. "Aye but we're only human."

"Sage advice coming from you."

"Like you said. I save the world from terrorists and monsters."

Angela smirked and chuckled at that. She could tell from John's back that he was also smirking. Those were good times then and while she had this respect for life, she was well aware that there were some monsters that didn't deserve to live. "And I save the heroes."

"You'll always be mine, lass."

It was slow work moving through the compound. John had mapped out where the guards were since she was to have free reign. They were placed in the areas she would most likely go and for the most part they were where she went. The library was one of the places but she didn't expect to have Zachariah show up when he did. It worked out that he gave what he knew and she ran with it. She could only hope that they get to the clearing before trouble started.

They were halted by the gate that led to the forest and that was being guarded by a guard up in the tower where the control was. John looked around and up at the tower. "Shite. One tango on the tower. I really don't want to…"

"Save it for the terrorists, Mac. I got this," Angela replied as she moved up. She glanced at John and around. It was unnerving that there was only the one guard but then again ti was assumed that she would be accompanied. If that was the case and they were caught, John could say that he was the escort.

John covered her flank while she made it to the wall and pressed her body against it. It was something to see as she scaled it with the grace of a gymnast. He wasn't sure a woman her height was able to bend like that but she did and she made it to the guard. He never saw it coming when she tapped him on the shoulder and touched his forehead.

John had never seen anything like that before and figured it was some trick she learned. At least the guard wasn't hurt and no blood would be spilt. That could change if things were to get a little rough. Then it was a whole other ballgame. He looked around and walked through when he heard the buzz for the gate. He walked to the right to press against the wall and waited.

Angela knew how to fall. Having being around Romani and other beings and of course Laurie the thief, she picked up a few things. Once she made sure the gate controls were set, she did a final check on the guard to make sure her stunner spell didn't have any adverse effects. It was the same one she had used on Sam. The difference she figured was that Sam had the will to recover from it. Also it was because she was in a bad place emotionally and it wasn't at full capacity. She was will to go with the latter since it was the same spiel she gave Isabella.

It was short work to swing her legs over, sit on the wall and then drop. She landed softly on the ground and not in the direction John was looking at. She teased, "Bang."

John turned and countered with, "Very funny shite arse."

"Oh so the Scotty boy has bite," she teased back.

"When this is over I'm taking leave just to come back here and kick your arse," John replied as he led the way into the forest.

"I'd like to see you try. I can still whip you," Angela countered with a wry smile knowing that it was more or less going to be a wrestling match or running a CQB course. "I'll even let you bring the bug you're so fond of."

"And you say I'm the bastard," John's Scottish accent came through thicker than ever.

"You know I love you."

There was a scoffing noise and the pair continued down towards the clearing where she had been dropped off. It was a theory but she was willing to put it into practice. She had done it already with the dogs and even the cat and it looked a bit promising. She didn't want to hope or have too much faith since there was always the possibility of failure and that would mean she would need to go further to physically get off the compound and she remembered how that went though there was the danger the Old Man figured it out.

They made it to the clearing and John motioned that she was to do her thing. Angela stood in the center and closed her eyes. It looked weird but John trusted her while he kept an eye on things. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and muttered, "Bugger."

"Yes, bugger," Faisal said as he stepped out of hiding along with his guard. They surrounded the pair and pointed their guns at them. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice your diversion?"

John lowered his weapon slightly but not completely. There really was no way out if they tried to shoot their way out. He looked at Angela who was staring at Faisal and asked, "Do you have a plan B?"

* * *

**A/N:** The escape is on and it looks like the Old Man knew what they were up to. What will be Angie's next move? Find out on more Descent into the Maelstrom...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Do you have a plan B?_

Angela took a moment to assess the situation. They were surrounded and the men were armed and she was willing to bet that they weren't rubber bullets or beanbags rounds. That meant it was shoot to kill and no doubt Faisal would use her death to motivate Sam. He would do that in order to force Sam's hand and jump start the Apocalypse. She knew Sam would be devastated and if convinced it was Lilith's doing… She couldn't let that come to pass.

_Like Gabe always said, I think three steps ahead for the other guy._

Knowing that she wasn't going to risk John's life in this, she strived to think of something that would be able to get all the weapons dropped. She muttered, "Working on it."

"Fine time considering."

"And you had such promise being here," Faisal said to John. "Never thought it would be you."

"Don't," Angela said, "I coerced him. And I won't tell you how."

That held implications that even John was willing to make a disgusted face about. He hadn't been coerced. That was a load of bull shit. He hadn't been coerced since he was the one that helped with the escape but he wasn't stupid. He saw that she was trying to make it so he wasn't in the line of fire so to speak. He didn't say anything but held his weapon ready to fire if necessary.

Faisal was looking at Angela and the stance she was taking. It was certainly different from the last time they stood looking at each other in the eye. She had been desperate and it was almost frantic the last time but this time… it was desperate but it was different. He said, "This certainly is different from your other attempts. I wonder what exactly prompted you to such measures."

"How about the fact that you imprisoned me yet again even though you claim it is better with me being able to roam about?"

"I was willing to give you leeway since I have heard rumors and seen things. I wasn't sure how far to push you or would need to push you," Faisal admitted with his blunt honesty. He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands behind his back. "You must understand that you need to be where you need to be."

"Don't even with the speech," Angela interrupted with a wave of dismissal. Her gaze never wavered as she looked at the elderly vampire. "What you call training is hardly that. Forcing out talent doesn't make one stronger."

"And where would you be if you hadn't been made to utilize those talents?" Faisal leaned forward as he asked the question with a knowing look. "Would you have been able to stand against those that would have killed you?"

Angela moved her head slightly as if to ascertain any deception from the Old Man. She replied, "I would have found a way."

"Ah yes. Your answer for everything. When are you going to learn that you can't let up for anyone or anything?"

"I did learn that. I was in hell stupid fuck," Angela retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Old Man. "I learned what I am capable of and I won't become something against who I am just to satisfy your need to literally follow everything that is written."

"You are the one that fights everything."

"Because you make it either/or. It doesn't have to be that way."

Faisal looked at her like she was being a naïve little girl. "Really? So would you step up and set things in motion? It is inevitable that Lucifer be set free."

"He doesn't have to be," Angela replied. She scanned around and hoped things weren't going to end up the way that would spell possible bloodshed and the like. "Lilith still can be killed but the final seal remains unbroken. Breaking it would just bring nothing but pain and suffering for all."

"And yet without adversary, there is no peace. Without victory, no peace."

"Sounds like shite to me," John muttered. "Senseless killing… not worth it."

"And how is what you do any different? The hammer of the governments that send you to eliminate those that threaten the security of the world and all you do is leave it open for the next one." Faisal gave a pointed look at John before looking back at Angela.

"At least the world is safe from human folly," John replied.

"Mere pettiness compared to the larger picture."

"Nothing is written," Angela muttered more to herself. Louder she added, "We all have a purpose."

"Then fulfill yours. You are the earthbound angel and champion of all."

"Not at the cost of what it means and not at the cost of others." Angela replied a little softly. "So let me go. Let me do what I do best."

"What do you hope to achieve by stopping Sam?" Faisal looked at Angela with amusement as she looked at her surroundings to try and get out. "Things have to happen. You have your place in the major events to come."

Angela knew that Faisal wasn't going to let her go just because she asked. He was firmly stuck in his beliefs and was going to follow them. It was an admirable quality but sometimes it was a detriment to everything else. It was going to be a hell ride out and that was putting it mildly.

Deciding to go a little aggressive, she replied, "Go fuck yourself." She could tell that she wasn't going to get out through normal means. She was going to have to do it a different means. She could only hope one or both would be able to respond. She looked at Faisal and added, "I don't need a has been grandpa telling me what my place is."

Faisal looked at her like he didn't believe she had said what she had just said and replied, "Alright then. If you will not acknowledge the grand scheme of things, then there is little choice."

The guards' rifles were cocked, indicating that they were going to fire. John knew that they didn't have a chance. He may be able to take out one or two but they would be cut down. He knew that it was going to be risky getting out and he was prepared for it. He would never leave a fellow hunter behind; it was the same principle he learned in SAS 'we take care of our friends'.

Angela heard the cocking all around her. She knew that Faisal would use her death to motivate Sam into the revenge ploy, blaming it on Lilith. Make him feel angry that she had decided to go after Lilith alone… she could see it play out. _Don't bet on the obvious Old Man._

"Seriously your plan B would be useful right about now," John muttered.

"I doubt any plan you have would work right about now," Faisal said.

"Don't count on it," Angela replied. At that moment her eyes glowed and a low rumble sounded as pressure was shot down on Faisal's guard and the vampire himself.

The momentum was enough to knock the guards off balance. Angela countered with a wave to send their guns flying while at the same time she moved to disable the closest guard. She grabbed the wrist as he whipped out his sidearm and twisted it. She followed through by giving a clothesline to his chest near the throat and kicked him in the chest to send him flying back.

A second guard grabbed her from behind in a bear hug and tried to squeeze the air out of her. Gritting her teeth she gave a backward strike with the back of her head and connected with the guard's face. Bringing her arms up to break the hold, she got her arms free and brought her foot up and gave a back kick, connecting with the chest right at the same time that another came with a knife drawn and a very large one.

It was reflexive to block but the guard got through and Angela felt the blade pierce the skin into her forearm. She let to a grunt of pain and turned to see it was the baby faced guard. He took a firm grip and pulled it out of her arm without any hint of gentleness. He held it up and ready to strike again saying, "Who's the baby face now?"

Angela grabbed where she had been stabbed and felt the blood leak through. She looked at the guard ready to strike. In response to the adrenaline, pain and anger she bared her fangs and launched herself forward. She knocked the guard over, making him think that she was going to bite him. Instead she grabbed his knife hand and broke his wrist and slammed his body to the ground winding him before knocking him out. She grabbed the knife and threw it at the guard that was going to shoot John from behind, hitting him square in the back.

John had reacted the moment the guns were swept away. His own weapon was swept away and he figured that it was a little more on the overzealousness of his friend. He wasn't worried about her moving into the attack since he had witnessed firsthand how she could fight. He moved to defend himself moving into that boxing stance he knew and basic maneuvers with kicks as he defended himself. He had been stunned when he heard the gunshot and turned to see a guard with a gun falling to the ground with a knife sticking out of his back. He looked to see Angela looking at the downed guard and then at him. "Good call," he said before he was tackled to the ground and engaged into a brawl that was best left in a pub.

Angela started to go help when she was assaulted by another guard. She grabbed the arm that gave the punch and twisted it to flip him over. With momentum she gave a flying side kick to another that had risen. She let go when she pulled the arm out of the socket. She landed on the guard she gave a kick to and stepped off him like he was nothing and started walking towards the two that were pummeling John. She didn't even slow her pace to give a nose breaking backhand fist. It left her open for a tackle from the least likely person… the Old Man.

She hit the dirt but with the momentum she used her legs to fling the Old Man over her head and rolled to her feet. She had her fangs out and bared. She hissed at Faisal indicating that she was ready to dive for the kill. She charged when he did, baring his own fangs and thus began the fist fight, trying to get in and deliver a death blow or a bite.

Angela grunted in pain when the Old Man brought his strike down on her injured arm and followed through with a kick. It sent her flying into a tree trunk. She hit hard on her back and fell to the ground. Her injured arm was sprawled out on the ground and suddenly weight was driven on it as the Old Man stomped on it hard. She roared out in pain as she looked up. In the distance, John was being held by his arms by the two that beat him down. She looked up at the Old Man grimacing in pain and anger.

"I warned you but you wouldn't listen. I am surprised that you actually killed. I really liked Hank but…" Faisal shrugged his shoulder. "Don't worry. You've done what you've had to." He reached down and it was obvious he was going to break her neck.

"And here I was thinking that you were going to drain me dry," Angela managed to get out with a choked chuckle.

"Who says that I wasn't?" Faisal looked at her as his fangs protruded. He gave a grin, "And your friend is dessert."

Faisal made to swoop down and bite her on the neck. Before he could do it however he was flung back and the two guards holding John suddenly had their necks snapped. Angela blinked as she saw it and heard, "Not on my watch Grandpa."

Angela gasped as she was helped to her feet to face the one person she was worried wouldn't get through. She said, "You're late."

"Traffic, Cat," Gabriel said as he glared at Faisal. "And you Grandpa should know better."

"You know the score better than anyone Gabriel. Why didn't you say anything?"

"And how do you know that I didn't?" Gabriel looked ready to commit homicide. He would have liked to have smote the vampire but he noticed that Angela winced and grasped her arm. He noticed the blood coming through her fingers and the bloody nose of her friend and it looked like his nose was broken. "I should kill you."

"But you won't," Faisal pointed out.

Gabriel looked at the vampire. "No. But I can do this." With a quick movement he grabbed a branch and snapped it off. With incredible force he thrust it through the shoulder of the Old Man. "Eye for an eye." He then put his hands on Angela and John and used his mojo to get them out of the compound to an area he knew was safe leaving Faisal struggling to pull the stake out of his shoulder.

Angela fell to her knees the moment they landed gripping her arm. She gasped as the adrenaline wore off and the pain was coming through. John was there holding it and looking at it and murmuring, "It's okay lass."

Gabriel took a moment to calm himself. He was well aware that he was super angry and frustrated with himself for not being able to break through the barriers on time. He knelt on the other side of Angela and said in a soothing tone, "Let me see Cat."

Angela felt her arm twitch, the cut muscles spasm even worse than when Cerebus bit her. She was trying hard not to cry out in pain. It was excruciating and her fingers twitched but it felt numb. "It… f… feels numb."

Gabriel looked at it and could see that the nerves had been affected. It was going to be painful for him to fix but he needed to otherwise she would be crippled even with her own healing abilities. He didn't have to say anything since John said, "Must be a severed nerve and shock."

Angela was gasping as she tried to hold her arm steady. She looked at Gabriel, "Can you…" She didn't finish since she fell forward, passed out from the pain.

"It's gonna hurt like hell Cat." He took her arm gently to prepare. He was going to do it anyway. He looked at her friend and said, "You're gonna have to hold her since she'll probably fight me."

John nodded as they adjusted her body and he grasped her body to hold her down. "Ready Feathers," he said.

Gabriel gave a slight smirk that died quickly as he turned his focus to her arm. He took a breath and passed his hand over the wound and let his grace do the work. His hand glowed from it as he focused on complete healing. He was right in that John had to hold her. When the pain hit, Angela's eyes shot and she was ready to throw a punch but wasn't able to since John held her. Gabriel said, "Easy Cat. Almost done."

Angela tried not to struggle while Gabriel finished his healing of her arm. It hurt like hell as the severed nerves, cut muscles, veins and skin were reattached. She couldn't help it with the twitching but she was glad that John was holding her down. More likely she would have hit Gabriel and broke something. She was unaware that she was holding her breath until Gabriel finished and the pain started to fade and then she gasped for air. She looked at Gabriel and said, "Let's not do that again."

"Next time, try not to get stabbed that bad," Gabriel countered as he sat back. He still didn't release her arm but examined it to make sure that it was completely healed. "Well if that doesn't do it then I'm out of a job," he added with a grin. He looked at John and reached over and touched his nose saying, "And let's keep that face looking ruggedly handsome."

John didn't expect the break in his nose to be healed and it startled him when it was. He barely felt the pop of the bones being realigned and knitting. He fell back a little and looked at the angel realizing that he was grinning at him in a strange way and he said, "I don't swing that way."

"Oh I know. It's just fun once you know the buttons to push," Gabriel replied as he stood up. He helped Angela to his feet and gave a hand to John to show no hard feelings. "You were pretty good in a fight. I can see why Cat thought this would work."

"I was testing a theory since Zach showed up and previously I had been cut off from the world," Angela explained as she rotated her arm to get a feel for the newly healed flesh. "It was a risk and even then I would have gone back to my old ways if it didn't work."

"I think you did," Gabriel replied, "Just surprised me that you actually killed somebody in the process, maybe two with that kick of yours."

"No one messes with my friends and… survival."

Gabriel peered at her and accepted her response for now. It would bother her yes but she was right, when it came to survival and the survival of her friends, she would kill. He knew her and her compassionate side would be hit with the reality of it. It made her try harder. "I hear ya. So what's the plan now that your theory worked? By the way that was fun walking through your dreams. I never thought you liked vodka land."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle. It had been a risk but Faisal had never attempted to block or invade her dreams before. It enabled her to plan the escape with John and Gabriel though she was playing on luck and a hunch with Gabriel getting in at that exact place. "It was a job there and setting up the vamp and the princess on a date."

"Of course throw in some gunfire and explosions and your day is all set," Gabriel teased. He noted the expression on John's face and tried not to laugh. Cat sure knew how to pick them. "Of course hunters come in all shapes and sizes."

John had never met an angel before now but he was familiar with other creatures and things so it wasn't too bad of a surprise to learn Gabriel was an angel and not just any angel but the Messenger and guardian of his friend. He just wasn't prepared for the personality that defied the common perception of angels. He was slowly learning that Gabriel had a mischievous streak and pushed buttons once he figured out what made a person tick. He replied, "I just save the world from terrorists and monsters."

"And some of those terrorists are monsters," Gabriel nodded in agreement. He liked the SAS soldier.

Angela gave a slight chuckle mostly of relief that John and Gabriel were getting along. Gabriel did have a tendency to rub people the wrong way and not everyone understood his brand of humor. She looked at the angel and said, "So you'll be able to send John back to his unit?"

"Hell I'll make it so they never knew he disappeared," Gabriel replied boasting. "Ready for another trip, soldier?"

John turned to look at Angela and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this by yourself? I am on leave." He was willing to stay if she needed help. He may not have a total grasp on what was going on but he knew the business she was in and he could fight.

"You came to help me before I knew I was in trouble," Angela replied with a slight smile. "You helped get me out of it. This is something I have to do by myself and maybe save a friend from himself." She patted the man's shoulder. "You're a good friend John."

"And you have to be such a dhampir bitch. You could make my old captain cry," John replied a bit gruffly, his Scottish accent becoming heavy with emotion. He knew though she was right and maybe someday he'd meet the bugger that had such sway over her heart. He nodded, "Alright, lass but I reserve the right to come back and check on you."

"As always."

John gave a smile and then asked, "Okay so what is the plan? Just in case you give a call and do need a hand."

Angela knew that John wouldn't be satisfied until he had some idea of what was going to happen. He was a soldier and they followed mission templates and while they allowed for things to happen, it guided their actions. She nodded and said, "I'm going to stop Sam from breaking the final seal."

Gabriel said nothing about that since he could tell she was determined and things were going to happen anyway but he knew she wouldn't be satisfied unless she tried. He did manage to quip, "So that was why you had me raid the cookie jar for these." He held out Absolution and her chakram. "Seems a lot."

"Lilith with be there and someone else that I have a score to settle with," Angela replied as she took her blade and chakram and put them on in their rightful places. "I know that if she is killed at the site of the final seal at the appointed time it will be broken."

"So you aim to get there and convince Sam to hold off," John clarified. "Sounds reasonable."

"Unless there are problems. I know you have a score to settle Cat but…" Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. "It could still be broken."

"At least I will have tried. Sam at least listens to me and considers my words and if I have to…" Angela looked down knowing that it could mean the worst case scenario. "I know it will eventually happen but not on my watch this century. Everything does happen but it needs to happen like Ecclesiastes."

Gabriel took in her words and nodded, "Alright Cat. I know I'm going to regret this but I will send you as close to where you need to go."

"I know. I don't want your brothers to find out you interfered. Could be bad," she replied with an understanding look and a mock smile. She sobered and said, "Besides, I know how they get and you get and I don't want you getting hurt like Cas did."

"You can't protect us all Cat," Gabriel replied, repeating a similar statement Sam made. "Like before, only when you fall do you know if you can fly."

Angela nodded, "I know. Just humor me."

Gabriel nodded and sighed in mock exasperation. "Well in that case you'll need this." He reached into the pack that he had stashed Absolution and the chakram when he managed to get into the compound. He pulled out the scarf that Castiel had given her and held it out with her sigil facing her. "Can't have you charge into battle without a standard."

There was a click and John held out his M1911A1. He indicated that she was to take it, "You might need it lass. They're salted iron rounds. May not kill but certainly pack a punch."

Angela looked at her friend and angel. Slowly she took the grip of the M1911 and said, "Thanks."

Gabriel grinned, "Let's get this party started."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie did have a plan B and the cavalry arrived to get them out. What's next? Keep watching for more of Descent into the Maelstrom...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam looked at his phone. He had one voicemail message from Dean and he still hadn't called Angela. He felt Sasha's head on his shoulder and didn't have to look to see that she was telling him with her soulful eyes to call her. She had been doing that ever since they packed up and started the long drive to Maryland. He wanted to call but he wasn't sure she would even want to talk to him. He stared at his phone.

"What are you, a twelve-year-old girl? Just play it already," Ruby said annoyed that Sam was looking at the damn thing and had been for the last twenty or so minutes. She gave a wary glance when Sasha growled at her.

"Mind your own business," Sam replied. His nerves were becoming shot since the nurse was still screaming in the trunk and Sasha was not inclined to desist with the growling at Ruby. He just didn't know if he could take any more of it. He thumped his head against the headrest and said, "God, I wish she would just shut up."

"Well that could be arranged," Ruby offered with a slight smirk.

Sam didn't say anything but glared at the demon. His look said, _Seriously?_

Ruby took in the look and felt disquiet. She managed to reply, "I don't get it; all the demons you cut with the knife, what do you think happens to the host? How is this any different?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sam looked at Ruby while feeling like crap with what was to come. It was different when the demon was actually known and driving the bus. It _was_ different. It was just… _Damn what am I supposed to do?_

"I know that you're having a tough time here, Sam. But we're on the final lap here. Now is not the time to grow a persqueeter," Ruby countered glancing at him as he drove. It was disturbing that he was now having doubts. She got him on board with this train and now that it had left the station he was thinking about jumping off of it.

This was definitely Absolution's hand in things. Ruby felt her lip curl at that. She really wanted to kill the bitch and maybe she should have the moment the bitch made herself known again. Then again she wouldn't have Sam's full cooperation in this. He would have been turned off right away and then they would be fucked since they would be following Absolution's banner.

"Would you drop the frigging attitude?" Sam snapped in reply, his eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. "I'm about to bleed and drink an innocent woman while she watches!"

"And that's not that much different from what Absolution would do if she were desperate," Ruby pointed out. "Besides you're saving the world as a result."

"Don't talk about her like that," Sam warned. He looked out his window. "She isn't like that."

Ruby pursed her lips. Out of all that he picked on the near insult to her. She shook her head at that and replied, "Sam, you can't deny what she is. Believe me after the beating I gave her she would be gorging on blood. Dean's probably lucky she didn't get him first."

Sam turned sharply and pointed in warning towards Ruby, "Shut up about that. You don't know anything about her."

"I know quite a bit," Ruby countered, "We were fighting long before she met you or have you forgotten that she was going to kill me the first time I showed up?"

Sam couldn't forget that. Ruby had come charging in to save him and Dean from the seven deadly sins with her knife. Angela had been fighting herself and used Absolution. When it was over, she marched forward and held her blade ready to strike at Ruby. The strange thing was that she didn't but hesitated. Being honest with himself, he was the one that told her to stop and she did. Since then Angela did what she did and that was to play nice.

Ruby mistook the silence and added, "Yeah I tried to kill her before and since then but she has done the same."

"Not without good reason."

"Hello… demon." Ruby sighed in annoyance at the whole thing. She couldn't believe that it was coming to this. "Look, she attacked me first and with good reason. I'm a demon and that is her thing. So I tried to kill her and then… back and forth thing."

Sam mulled over it for a while. He figured there was a good reason for the back and forth. Angela wouldn't leave things unfinished unless there was something preventing her from finishing. They had close encountered with unfinished business and then it was taken care of.

"Have you ever wondered why we go back and forth?"

"She has her reasons and more likely you made it that way."

"Ever considered that she likes chasing demons?"

It was a farfetched thought but in line with the way Absolution would go after demons once she got wind of them. Ruby knew that stretching the truth a little bit may be what Sam needed to stay on the train that they were on. The resistance he was showing was proving to be annoying and she was ready to pull out the big guns and stretch out the truth regarding her role in things.

Sam shot Ruby a look and Sasha did the same though surprisingly she didn't growl at the demon. He said, "She doesn't chase them."

"Right. She runs away."

"She doesn't do that either," Sam pointed out. While in some cases it did look like she was running away, in the end she got the demon. "Not in a long time."

"And what do you call what she is doing now with Lilith?"

"She has her way," Sam said with more confidence than he was feeling. Mostly he was still uncomfortable with the fact that he had to bleed a young woman dry in order to become strong enough to kill Lilith. "I just want to do this so she doesn't have to."

"All well and good Sam but you have to get your head into this and why you're doing it. You're saving the world and sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Ruby paused a bit and then added, "She knows that too."

"I don't know. I'm just starting to think… maybe Dean was right," Sam said quietly. He stared out the window and went into thought.

"About what?"

"About everything," Sam clarified.

Ruby looked at him with a slight look. This was not going like it was supposed to. "We're gonna see this through, right Sam?" When Sam didn't answer, she looked at him and didn't like what she was seeing. She repeated his name, "Sam?" Now was not the time for this. They were so close and she had to get him out of this funk.

Sam was fingering his phone and looking at it deep in thought. He felt Sasha put her head on his shoulder. The muffled cries of the nurse were becoming softer. She was wearing herself out with all her screaming. It was a relief but it didn't relieve the pit in his stomach that he was feeling. He felt it inside with all the demon blood; the hallucinations and what happened there… he was changing. He didn't know if he liked it and he felt a little afraid.

"Sam?"

"Pull over." When Ruby didn't obey Sam looked at her sharply and repeated, "Pull over. Now."

Ruby pulled over, a bit surprised at Sam's forcefulness. It was a bit scary but she didn't let on as she pulled the car into a complete stop. Sam's door was already open before she stopped and he was out of the car. She got a face full of fur as Sasha followed Sam, smacking the demon with her tail as she jumped out. "Damn it," she hissed.

Sam was out and walking a bit away from the car while holding his phone clenched in his hand. He heard Sasha's pattering of her feet and knew she was following. He even heard the jingling of her dog tags as she trotted after him. He turned and said, "No Sasha."

Sasha paused a moment but stood there looking at him. She stared at him long and hard. _I follow the alpha and the alpha said to follow her alpha._

Sam looked at the dog. She hadn't moved but was staring at him as if to challenge him or something but the stance wasn't aggressive. He said, "Just get back in the car."

_Where the alpha's alpha goes, I follow._

Sam realized that this effort was doomed to failure since he hadn't been successful at getting her to stay behind or leave. The pup was determined to stay and it was then that it occurred to him that his suspicion about Angela giving the pup orders to stay with him was a high probability and instead of being pissed that he was being followed, it was oddly comforting. He kneeled and beckoned for Sasha to come closer, relieved that she did. He rubbed her fur and grasped her neck in a hug. "I'm sorry."

_You are the alpha's alpha._

Sasha licked Sam's hand reassuringly as she whined that it was okay. She sat back on her haunches and looked up at him and reasserted what he should have done. _Talk to the alpha._

Sam patted her head and stood up. Flipping open the phone, he looked at the number that he needed to press on the speed dial and looked down at the dog. She was giving him the look and he finally pressed it.

_This is Angela. You know what to do._

He almost hung up since it went straight to voicemail. Then again she could have it turned off or it was broken or there were about a hundred things that could be wrong and one of them was the fact that she didn't want to talk to him. But given that it went straight to voicemail said otherwise. Upon hearing the beep, Sam took a breath and left his message, "Hey Angie. Uh… listen… I know that you think I may be going about this wrong and… maybe you're right. Look uh… I need to talk to you so if you get this… please call. I'm sorry."

Sam pressed the button to end the call and looked down the road. He stared and thought about everything that happened. He felt Sasha paw at his jeans and he looked down. "I called. She didn't answer."

Sasha pawed at him again. Sam didn't know what to do. He could listen to the voicemail that Dean left him but he just wasn't ready to hear his brother's voice. There was nothing else to do so he started back towards the car, followed by Sasha. He only paused for a moment when he felt a tick, like it was something fierce and sharp. It had him looking around trying to find where it was before he opened the door and got in with the dog.

"You done?" Ruby was impatient to go and it seemed the nurse decided to start screaming again.

Sam sat in his seat and paused a moment. He rubbed Sasha's head when she put her head on his shoulder. There wasn't anything he could do now. Quietly he said, "Just drive."

Ruby got back on the road after giving Sam a look. She wasn't too sure what that was all about. She was pissed that the mutt was making her life miserable by being around and yet Sam refused to let it go. She was going to have to find a way to get rid of it. She hadn't forgotten the implied threat it gave her before they left. She didn't say anything though and continued the long drive, hoping that Sam would get his head into the game and they could end this.

* * *

Dean stared at the walls. He was fucking pissed at the whole situation and even more pissed that Castiel allowed their girl to be taken to that fuck face he and Sam should have killed. Hell he should have let Sam do it when they met. Sam knew the score better than he but like when someone messed with Sam, Dean saw red when it involved Angela. She was in the one place he was certain she didn't want to go back to and now…

Picking up a brass candle holder or statue, he held it like a club and took a hard swing and hit the wall. God that felt good. He kept hitting and making a bigger hole. He almost succeeded until when he went to swing again, the wall was repaired. _Sonofabitch!_ He touched the wall and threw down the statue and said his thoughts out loud, "Sonofabitch!"

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming," Zachariah's annoying voice came from behind.

Dean turned to see the smug faced angel and his featured contorted into anger. He failed to see that the angel was pissed having been sent away from the other location. All he wanted was out and with his brother and his girl and they take that hell bitch out together. He demanded in a low growl, "Let me out of here."

"Like I told you, too dangerous out there. Too many demons on the prowl," Zachariah offered.

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year," Dean countered, shouting, "And Angie has been cleaning up your messes. Now you're sweating mine and her safety? You're lying. I wanna see my brother. I wanna see Angie."

"That is ill advised." Zachariah knew this was going to happen. It was not going to plan now that Absolution had escaped and it looked like she had some help from another hunter and someone who could breach the vampire's lair. Still it could work. The cards had to be played just right.

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles, and your smug fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam?" Dean had advanced to get close to the angel. "And why did you send Angie to that fuck head vamp?"

_So he knows about that_, Zachariah mused to himself. "Who says we sent her there?"

"Lucky guess dickhead," Dean replied. "Why did you send her there knowing full well what that place did to her?"

"I think you should be more worried about important things rather than the state of Absolution. When the time comes she will step up and do what is necessary."

Dean knew he wasn't going to get any more out of this. He could rant and rave all he wanted but that wasn't going to get him the why on why they sent Angela there. She barely talked about it when she did and from what Sam told him… It had to be like hell for her and he knew a thing or two about hell. He focused then on what they wanted him for and asked, "Okay then how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

"You're not going to ice Lilith," Zachariah in a cold tone.

"What do you mean?" Dean paused in his prepared rant. Something wasn't right about this.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal," Zachariah replied with a smug expression. _And either Sam or Absolution is going to do it_. "Train's left the station." He sat down on a chair looking like he was getting ready for an executive business meeting.

"But me Angie and Sam, we can stop…" Dean paused and looked at Zachariah, who was smiling calmly. He understood now. "You don't wanna stop it, do you?" His tone reflected his realization but it still held hints of the fact that he wasn't happy with it.

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh, the apocalypse is coming, kiddo. To a theatre near you." Zachariah grinned as he looked at Dean. "The main attraction is you paired with the lovely Absolution."

Dean hardly saw this as entertaining. It still was a shocker even after everything he knew about the feathered dicks known as angels. "What was all that crap about saving seals? What about Angie risking her life for those you call the fucking Essentials?"

Zachariah shrugged it off, "Grunts on the ground; we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. Besides the Essential… well think of them as a means of jump starting Absolution's engine. They are important and we couldn't let the keys fall into the wrong hands. I mean think about it – would we really let sixty-five seals get broken? Unless senior management wanted it that way?" He looked at Dean in the eye as if to challenge him to say otherwise.

"But why?" Dean couldn't think of anything else to say without coming off as downright rude and tempting fate to have his guts lying on the ground. So he went with a favorite tactic of Angela's and that was to keep the conversation going and learn more. _Fine time to be listening to you Angie._

"Why not? The apocalypse… poor name, bad marketing… puts people off. When all it is, is Ali-Foreman… on a slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins – and we will – it's paradise on Earth. What's not to like about that?" Zachariah looked at Dean to wait for his answer. It was the same pitch or similar he gave to Angela but about her role.

Dean looked at the paintings on the wall that showed angels and demons painted. He still thought Angela was much better and he had seen her gory stuff. He started to see though what she had meant about larger pictures and the choices people made. _God Angie, was it like this for you before you met me and Sam?_ He could see how her seemingly reluctance was part of a larger picture; her willingness to spare even a demon's life. "What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" He looked at the angel.

"Well… can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case, truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look. It happens." Zachariah shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and in his mind it wasn't. "This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered. And the Six led by One were a much bigger pain in the ass than Absolution but at least they got the picture. She needs a little convincing but otherwise she gets it too."

Dean refused to see how that was any better. Of course Angela would see that. No wonder she wished to run from it at times. He narrowed his eyes thinking how much he would like to smack that smug grin off. He glanced over at the statues.

"Ah, no Dean, you probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing," Zachariah warned with a knowing smile. "Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you and I don't want to deal with a pissed Absolution."

"Well at least you know a little about what makes her tick," Dean allowed. So it seemed that the angels were still afraid of Angela and what she could do. Frankly he didn't want to know and he briefly recalled something Hibah once told him about him saving her from her dark self. So it could be pretty scary if the scale went the wrong way and he could only imagine what would happen if something were to happen to Sam. "I'd hate to see what would happen if you really piss her off."

"Nothing we can't handle."

"You wanna bet on that?" Dean knew that making that challenge was probably not the best idea at the moment. He had no idea what could be done and he wasn't prepared for the consequences if the dick angel decided to take him up on his offer. Plus it was like throwing her completely under the bus to see if she would lift it.

Zachariah looked at Dean and took it to mean that he was being serious. He decided to throw Dean for a loop, "Already did. Escape attempt number one and already there are injuries to boot."

Dean tried not to let his emotions show through. He knew that she would try to break out. She would do it to get to Sam and that demon bitch. She may get hurt but knowing her, she would give hell. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt to find out what happened to her. He replied, "What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

Zachariah smiled at Dean. This kid learned a few things from Absolution. "Sam… has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it. It will be interesting to see what he does with it."

"What does that mean? What're you gonna do to him?" dean paused and then demanded, "What are you going to do to her?"

Zachariah was surprised at how much Dean was jumping back and forth and the connections he made… "Sam, Sam, Sam! Marsha, Marsha, Marsha. Forget about him, would you? And don't worry about Absolution…"

"She has a name dickhead," Dean muttered.

Zachariah continued as if he hadn't been interrupted and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean! We weren't lying about your destiny. Just omitted a few pertinent details… though she certainly figured a few things out. But nothing's changed – you are chosen. You will stop it and with Absolution by your side."

Dean blinked at what he heard. He was well aware of what Angela meant to the angels but he still didn't get what his place in all this was. "I know about Angie and she's not happy with it."

"Well she should," Zachariah replied. "Just that you both won't stop Lilith or the apocalypse, that's all but Lucifer." He gestured to the painting of an angel stabbing the devil and killing him. There was also a fair rendition of Angela in that painting of her holding Absolution also standing over the fallen devil but she was trampling on something that looked like an angel but it wasn't. "Magnificent isn't it, Dean?"

Dean looked at the painting. He recognized Angela standing on top of a fallen angel, a Grigori. It was a vivid depiction and he could see blood and the look in her eye she got when she fought to the death. All he could do was stare.

"You're going to stop Lucifer," Zachariah added, making it sound like it was going to be the greatest thing ever. "You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over – and when you've won – your rewards will be unimaginable. Peace, happiness… two virgins and seventy sluts…"

"And Sam and Angie?"

"Peace and happiness," Zachariah said, not fully answering Dean's question. In time he would find out soon enough what it meant. He patted Dean on the shoulder, "Trust me. Someday we'll look back on this and laugh."

"In a cold day in hell," Dean muttered more to himself. Without knowing what would happen to his brother or his girl, this whole thing was not even close to rosy. Hell his happiness would be on the road, the three of them and Sam with the stick finally out of his ass and admitting his feelings for her. This was… it sucked. How could God let this happen? Out loud he said, "Oh yeah, then tell me something. Where is God in all this?"

Zachariah had been walking away when Dean asked that question. He paused and replied, "God? God has left the building." He continued to walk away leaving Dean to look at the painting.

Dean shook his head. That… that didn't sound right. _Angie what the hell does this all mean?_

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Ruby is bad mouthing Angie again and Sam finally calls her. Dean learns what his role is and still is pissed about what the angels want. All this and more next time on Descent into the Maelstrom...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You know that what they are doing is wrong."

Castiel turned to see Amitiel standing behind him. She was dressed similarly to Anna in that she wasn't in the customary suit but more like casual humans. That was how the expression went… at least that was how Angela called it. He hadn't talked to Amitiel ever since she told him what he did was wrong in regards to Sam. "Amitiel," he said.

Amitiel sighed as she stepped towards Castiel, "This is wrong."

"It has to be done."

"Cas, what you allowed to be done to Absolution… that is wrong."

Castiel looked at Amitiel. His features seemed to have a frown as he looked at her. "It was not my decision."

"But you have the authority to say something," Amitiel pointed out. "You're her guardian angel. Any order that could bring about the harm of a charge is terminated by the guardian. The guardian-charge relationship supersedes all orders geared to harm the charge."

Castiel knew that better than anyone. He was the first one to respond when he sensed extreme distress for her. It had distressed him when he was given the order to stand down while they retrieved her. He had been told that she would be taken somewhere safe.

Amitiel watched and knew that Castiel was thinking about everything that had happened and what was said to him. She knew what she was talking about. She may not have a charge per se but she sympathized with the humans and was willing to defend them. Like the others higher up, she knew the score and what was going to happen with the Apocalypse or rather what was supposed to happen. She just didn't like the means; the ends didn't always justify the means. "Cas?"

"I know."

Amitiel looked at Castiel with a raised brow. It was an indicator that she wanted him to clarify what he meant. She had seen the look on his face.

Castiel repeated, "I know… about the guardian- charge bond."

"Then why didn't you stop Zachariah?"

Castiel looked at Amitiel almost begging, "What was I supposed to do? Angela is the Malachi. She is supposed to…"

"We all know about her, Cas," Amitiel replied gently. "Father made sure that we know about our sister." She put her hand on the angel's shoulder and gently squeezed. "But what about how you feel?"

"We aren't supposed to feel. We are to obey," Castiel replied not looking at Amitiel as he thought about things.

"And you do."

"And what I feel? It is…"

"I would have to say that it's the bond in most respects but I think it's how you feel about her for her." Amitiel paused and got to business, "Cas, you wouldn't let anything happen to her. You would fight for her. You have before."

"I can't go where they have her."

"That won't be a problem. You know how Absolution is." Amitiel wasn't sure if she should mention that Gabriel was involved with that. She had been there when Gabriel received the call and she offered her help. Gabriel asked her to talk to Castiel.

_Hey I'm not the one sweet on my little brother._

Amitiel wanted to punch Gabriel for that but he was smirking at her like he was making a comparison mentally. She agreed though since she wanted to see Castiel but hadn't attempted it since she was sure to run into Zachariah or be called by senior management.

Castiel looked at Amitiel and nodded, "She has decided not to be a prisoner. Ever since…" He looked off in the distance. "What must I do Amitiel?"

Amitiel knew that she had to say this just right. She knew Castiel was one to follow the greater good path. It was what made him a good little soldier and being a lower class, higher ups like Zachariah treated him like a grunt. It was like any hierarchy in the world. Yet she knew that Castiel had feelings for his charge that had caused him to disobey. He went to her when she was troubled even though she didn't call for him. She looked at Castiel while he looked off in the distance and replied, "Do what a guardian is supposed to do. Do not let your charge get hurt."

"You said she…"

"There is more than one way to hurt someone Cas," Amitiel prompted, "It doesn't take much to find that which is close to her."

She looked at Castiel and went silent. He had to make his choice. When he looked at her, she finally said, "Help Dean and you will help her."

"I can't do that."

Amitiel gave a gentle sigh, "I told you what you should consider Cas, but you need to take that step. Letting someone go down the path to perdition when it hurts others or there is a chance to change things… I think Absolution understands what it means better than any of us."

Castiel looked at Amitiel and then off at a distance. He considered a lot of things. He hadn't felt comfortable when they asked that difficulty of Dean and Angela. He didn't like the fact that she had been asked to seek out the Prophet when they knew Lilith was coming but he was able to give Dean the hint about her. He hadn't liked it when he found out where she had been taken and he knew that Dean hadn't either. "Perhaps she does," he finally said and glanced at Amitiel.

Amitiel wasn't sure what he was going to do. She just looked at him and then he was gone. She wasn't sure what just happened until she sensed it. She felt the tingle through her grace. It allowed her to give a gentle smile. _Be careful Cas._

In the meantime Castiel went to get what he needed. This was the definition of disobedience if he could define it with what he was about to do. Yet it felt right, if he could call it that. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had been disobedient with regards to his charge with the way things he had done like seeing her and doing things that were not what he was supposed to do.

It had been a confusing time and he had gone to think after Dean virtually told him to get out after telling he couldn't take him to Sam. He had initially tried to reason with Dean about how important but the elder Winchester wouldn't have any of it. And Dean had been right that he had been trying to warn them all about what was going to happen. He tried to warn them and then he was taken back to heaven.

He couldn't understand then why Dean preferred the way things were. He said he would prefer the living hell and Sam as he was and even Angela looking like a washed out hag; it was better than Zachariah's projected look of peace on earth. Dean then said to him, "Angie may know the score but even she wouldn't let this happen if it can be prevented. That's what makes her better than you and your dick ass brothers."

_I know we have a purpose Cas. We all do and that's a fact. The only thing that gets made up along the way is how we get there. It's how we grow as people and I like to think that's how God wanted it all along. Maybe I'm totally wrong but at least I can live with myself. I know you're not a hammer._

It had been part of a conversation he had with Angela when they first started working together. The last one with Amitiel was enough to motivate him to this decision. It was disobedience but it was the right thing to do. _I hope you are able to do what you have to do Angela. I won't let you be hurt again._

He appeared in the green room thoroughly startling Dean after he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, forcing his hand over the elder Winchester's mouth. With his free hand he pulled out the demon killing knife and watched as Dean's eyes widened slightly. He held his gaze.

Dean had become frustrated with the whole thing. Castiel wouldn't take him to see Sam or Angela and being a colossal dick. He thought guardian angels weren't supposed to hurt their charges and yet he let his dick ass brother dump her in the one place she never talked about and bore scars from repeated escape attempts. Personally he wanted to fuck this and then have his girl thoroughly kick Zachariah's ass and he would stab him in the face. His stomach grumbled in protest to the lack of food and he eyeballed the cheeseburgers on the table.

_How can you think of food at a time like this?_

_ First order of business is survival. Food strikes are stupid since you only make yourself weaker for when the time comes._

_ Is that why you have a healthy appetite?_

_ Don't even go there or I'll kick your ass._

Dean felt the tug at his lips at the reminder of that conversation. It was right when she started running Sam in his hamster wheel for the tournament. She still ate larger than normal portions and then it was always fun talking about it since she ate enough for four people and still had a great body. Mostly he did that to tease Sam since his brother ogled her then and didn't even know it. He felt a pang at that since this was bound to make things worse and probably she would give up on trying to get closer to Sam… not that she was trying hard. If he got out of here he would lock them in a room and not let them out until one of them said something.

Feeling hungry and taking some good advice, Dean reached for the cheeseburger and ended up being pressed against the wall by Castiel. He thought the angel was going to do something to him when he saw the demon killing knife but looking at the angel, he saw something else and understood. Castiel wasn't there to harm him but for something else and it meant he had to be quiet. Giving a nod that he understood, it was a relief when Castiel released him.

Castiel took a step back and used the knife on his arm to drawn blood. Once it was going, he began to paint symbols on the wall that would be recognizable to Dean. He glanced at Dean and shot him a look. It was a sort of apology for what he had done but he knew that there was a lot more to be done about it and for the first time… he was afraid to see her.

Dean took in the angel's expression as he turned away and continued to work. Something was going on there and maybe Castiel did have a heart to heart with Angela. No doubt she would have let him have it or maybe he did think things through. It was hard to tell with the angel.

"Castiel. Would you mind explaining just what the hell you are doing?"

Both had jumped the second they heard Zachariah as he appeared in the room. Castiel stared at his superior and the second he took a step, the angel placed his bloody palm in the center of the sigil he had just drawn and watched as Zachariah disappeared in a burst of white light while screaming. "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now."

"And Angie?" Dean needed to know she was okay.

"Nothing I can do about that."

"What do mean by that?" Dean narrowed his eyes. Worst case scenario would result in him going on a rampage and killing that fuck head the Old Man.

Castiel looked at Dean and replied, "She is not there Dean. She escaped."

"Can't you find her?"

"No. She… cut me off again," Castiel was aware that he sounded a bit pathetic with it. He turned to business and continued, "She will be fine but we need to find Sam."

Dean understood that Sam was priority and no doubt if she did escape she was working just as hard to find his brother too. If that didn't get Sam's attention… "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Castiel admitted, knowing that it wasn't what the elder Winchester wanted to hear but he did have another solution. He handed the demon knife to Dean and added, "But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean. From killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal," Dean replied a little confused. He knew this part already. What else was there?

"Lilith _is_ the final seal," Castiel replied firmly. "She dies, the end begins."

That was enough to spur Dean into action. He put the knife in his jacket and said, "Alright then. Let's go."

Castiel took a hold of Dean and they were out of the green room. Dean was glad not to be seeing more of that pinkish or whatever color it was monstrosity. Looking around though, he realized in a different room that was very familiar. In fact he had been in here before and he quickly looked around until he found what he was looking for.

"This isn't supposed to happen."

* * *

They had made it to Ilchester, Maryland and now they weren't that far away from St. Mary's convent, roughly two miles. Sam looked at the sign and sighed. They were almost there and he was that much closer to killing Lilith and ending this. He looked down at Sasha who was looking at him as if to ask what he was going to do next.

"Sam, it's time. Are we doing this or not?" Ruby looked annoyed as she stood by the car waiting.

"Give me a minute to think," Sam replied.

"Sam!"

"Give me a damn minute, Ruby!"

Ruby was taken aback by his response but she didn't let it show as she fingered the knife. They didn't need this. Not now when they were so close. "Better think fast," she retorted.

Sam huffed as he looked away. The closer they were getting, the more uncomfortable he was getting with the idea of what he was going to do. He needed someone to talk to; at least let them hear his argument and then offer an opinion. He wanted his family there. Pulling out his cell phone he looked at the unheard message and looked at Sasha.

Sasha looked up at him. _Talk to the alpha. Talk to your littermate. They are of the pack._ She gave a whine of encouragement.

Sam paused and looked at his phone. He dialed a number and waited. He glanced at the pup and then turned to look away.

_This is Angela. You know what to do._

Sam pursed his lips and felt like he wanted to cry. It was irrational to think that she didn't want to talk to him. Besides it went straight to voicemail. Something could be going on. He controlled his breathing and waited for the signal to talk. When he heard it, he said, "Angie… please call me. I… just want to talk to you about this… and…"

He hung up, not sure with what he wanted to say. He didn't want to sound needy and pathetic. She wasn't his mom even though she fussed like one over little things. He couldn't go to her every time he had a problem but this was different and… he wanted to know what she really thought. He wanted to come clean and even if she blew up like Dean at least he would know that they were on even footing. Since there was something wrong with her phone, he looked at the voicemail he had.

It was Dean's voicemail that he had been letting sit there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what was on it. Sasha's whine decided it for him and he pressed the button to access it. He needed to hear his brother's voice only he didn't expect what he heard.

_Listen to me, you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd have to save you, or kill you. Well I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam. A vampire like Angie. The difference is she's up front about it. You're not you anymore, and there's no going back._

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew Dean could hit hard especially when he made nasty comments about Angela. This though hurt the worst. Dean wouldn't say something like that to him but apparently he did. His own brother felt that he wasn't worth coming after and saving. Slowly he put his phone into his pocket just as he heard Sasha whine. Dean was right. There was no going back now.

Turning he faced Ruby and started walking towards the car. He ignored the fact that she was smiling at him and said, "Do it."

"Thank God," Ruby replied as she headed towards the trunk.

It was unexpected when Sasha leapt forward and clamped her jaws around Ruby's leg. It was a controlled grip meaning that she could feel the pressure from the teeth but it wasn't enough to do serious damage. The low growl emanating from the pup's chest indicated that it could get serious. That didn't mean that Ruby wasn't prepared to be bitchy about it and exclaimed, "Get off you fucking bitch!"

Sam blinked since Sasha had gone from compliant ti aggressive. She wasn't trying to hurt Ruby but she was making a statement. He knew that the pup could really damage Ruby's leg if she wanted to but something was holding the pup back. He went forward to try and shoo her off, "Sasha let go."

_Wait Sam._

Sam frowned and stopped and looked around. There was nobody there and yet it felt like someone was there. He looked around ignoring the fact that Ruby was trying to shake off Sasha.

"Sam, get this thing off."

_Sam._

Sam continued to look around. The last time that occurred…

_Wait Sam._

Frowning still, Sam decided to give it a shot but spoke out loud, "Angie?"

_ Wait Sam._

It sounded like a recording going over and over again. Sam frowned trying to figure out what was going on. "Angie, is it you? It's me Sam."

Ruby was getting annoyed. The damn mutt wasn't letting go of her leg and only seemed to pinch it tighter as if to keep her from moving. She looked at Sam who was talking to nobody there and said in an annoyed tone, "Sam, tell this mutt to let go before I make her." She put her hand on the dog's muzzle and earned a growl and a harder pinch.

Sam ignored Ruby for the most part and tried to focus. Talking out loud seemed to help even though there was the possibility that he was still hallucinating. "Angie?"

_You need to stop Sam._

"I can't. If I kill Lilith then we can stop it all," Sam replied. He realized that he was looking like an idiot talking to the sky but it felt right. "I can do this. You don't have to."

_You need to stop Sam._

"But I'm doing this so you don't have to."

_You need to stop. Great… dang…er…_

"Angie? Angie!" Sam continued to look up at the sky as if that would bring a response. When nothing came, he couldn't help if it was more of his mind playing tricks on him or what. Anyway, he was alone again, and he got the feeling that something wasn't right about the whole conversation.

Ruby was getting frustrated and started shaking her leg. "Let go you stupid bitch."

_You will not interfere, pit beast._

"I'll skin you alive and make you into a fur coat," Ruby retorted as she looked down at the imposing glare of the pup. "I'm not afraid of you."

_It is not I you should be afraid of._

"And who would that be?"

_The alpha._

Ruby had to scoff at that since she had just kicked Absolution's ass and would have killed had Sam not interfered. She followed because she needed him on her side. He was still fighting her tooth and nail and it looked like she might be losing him.

Sam continued to look around. Something wasn't right about that message and it had him wonder if she was in trouble. If Angela was in trouble then he needed to do this. He could do this and she would be free. He turned towards the car to find that Ruby was still being held by Sasha and it appeared they were having some sort of conversation given that Ruby threatened to skin Sasha alive and Sasha was looking at her like she was being ridiculous.

_Beware of the alpha, pit beast._

"Sasha. Let go."

Sasha looked at Sam for a moment and then at Ruby with a clear warning in her eyes. She may have lessened her stay with the alpha's alpha but she sensed the alpha had something important to say. Slowly she released Ruby's leg and gave a snort through her nose. She walked up to Sam and looked up at him to see what he would do.

Sam looked at the pup. No harm really had been done to Ruby and he figured it was because she was giving her opinion on what he was about to do. He really didn't want her to leave and yet she was looking at him like she expected him to tell her to leave. He was in a quandary but so far, apart from the recent leg bite, she hadn't done anything except… talk?

"I think it's time to retire the mutt," Ruby said, her hand on the trunk.

"No." Sam didn't look at Ruby but at the pup. He then said, "In the car Sasha."

Sasha hesitated for a moment since she knew what Sam was going to do. She had hoped that he would listen to the alpha but something must have gone wrong. Still she would follow Sam and keep him relatively safe. She gave a look to say she didn't like what he was going to do and obeyed, getting into the backseat.

Sam felt like he might be making a mistake but then Dean's words stole into his mind. Taking a breath he walked towards Ruby and said, "Do it."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Amitiel managed to get the final knock of sense into Cas and Sam makes one last call to Angela and gets an interesting reply. What happens next? Stay tuned for more Descent into the Maelstrom...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I guess this is good bye lass."

Angela looked at her friend John as he was giving her a cheeky grin. She gave one back and said, "There are no good byes you stupid Scottish bastard. Just a see ya later."

John grinned along with Gabriel who wholehearted agreed on that account. Then again he sort of taught her that one. John replied, "I know. I just like pissing you off dhampir bitch."

Angela gave a chuckle and reminded him, "The last time you did that you ended up falling out of a heli and into the middle of a lake. And I was laughing my ass off."

"It was well worth it. I won fifty pounds for that."

Gabriel was laughing at the exchange. He had missed quite a bit of her life. It seemed she had a knack for making very solid friends that were loyal. This John fellow was one of them and Gabriel could see that if push came to shove, he would defend his Cat to the death. It also had the archangel wonder if that was why she also pushed to be alone because she didn't want that loyalty to be their death warrant. No wonder he was the ass in this partnership.

Angela looked at her friend and archangel. She adjusted the scarf on her neck more as a means of trying hard not to show emotion at saying goodbye. John was a good friend and they did have some good times. His unit didn't get how they could get along and argue at the same time when the occasion called for it but they always understood each other perfectly. Finally she said, "And you spent it all on that twat you call alcohol."

"That is good stuff and no, I didn't spend it on that," John replied, "And I won't tell you what either. Not until this business is done."

"Then I guess I'll have to do this right," Angela replied as she finished playing with her scarf and looked at the pair. She looked at Gabriel and asked, "So now will you tell me what you know about this seal?"

Gabriel didn't intend to sound snarky but he wanted to know what she knew. "What do you know?" He looked at her in the eye conveying his intention knowing that she would understand. Whether or not she was going to forgive him was another story. No matter what Amitiel said, he and Cat had history and it was going to take a lot more than his helping her on occasion to get back some semblance of what they had.

Angela looked at the angel and gave a slow blink. She knew he could be an ass but he never left her to dry. She still loved him. "I know that Lilith is the key to the final seal and it doesn't matter who kills her as long as she is killed in the right place." At the look John was giving her she shrugged her shoulder and added, "More like a read between the lines."

"You should have gone into intelligence," John replied. "Then we would have had something."

"I keep telling Cat that but she likes doing things her own way," Gabriel pointed out with a gentle grin on his face.

"I do what I do because it's my way," Angela replied with a shrug and slight smile. "And it's the way that I know feels right even when the shit gets to be too hard."

"Aye lass," John agreed as he shuffled on his feet. It was dark and there wasn't much time before the appointed hour. He looked at the sky and said, "We're cutting it close. You better get your mission objectives straightened out before it gets hairy."

"The Mick's right," Gabriel said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"I'm not a Mick. I'm from Scotland," John retorted.

"And you all sound alike. Lighten up Tav," Gabriel replied. He turned his focus to Angela who was on the verge of deciding to play referee and said, "Lilith is the final seal Cat."

"I know. The First is the key and blood shall be spilt and so as the First was changed so shall the Slayer," Angela replied as she quoted and paraphrased what she had read in the library. She blinked feeling a bit sad about the whole thing since she was well versed in double meanings and the like and knew that such phrases shouldn't be taken so literally. She knew what it implied and she didn't want Gabriel to spell it out at least not in front of John. "I just need to know where."

"Well we're here at Ilchester, Maryland," Gabriel replied, "There's a convent called St. Mary's."

"Well that's brilliant. Locking the cage of the beast under a church," John said, "Sounds almost sacrilegious."

"Not technically since the beastie in there is an angel," Gabriel pointed out. At the look he was getting from John he raised his hands like it wasn't his fault. "Hey I'm not the one who decided to depict my brother with horns and a tail."

"And leave it to people to think of satyrs," Angela muttered as she looked down the road they were standing in the middle of. It was providence that no one was coming down this way and from the looks of it was a back road of sorts. "So St. Mary's is the place?"

"Yep," Gabriel answered. He paused a moment and gave a slight sigh, "I know you would want to get closer…"

"No. If anything Lilith is already there and there are demons about. Also your dick ass brother Zachariah may be watching," Angela interrupted with the firm countenance of a general. As much as it would be convenient even she knew how easy it was to track auras and essences of beings that used their power if you knew how to do it. "Besides, I need a walk."

Gabriel knew what that meant more or less. He didn't like it but he could hardly argue with her. It was probably why they had the relationship they did and it worked out as it did. They understood each other. He looked at John when he said, "Yeah I would too, lass."

It seemed that there was an agreement of sorts. Gabriel nodded and made sure that she had her chakram secure on her belt and Absolution was slung on her back. He even checked to make sure that the gun the Scot gave her was there along with spare ammo. It gave him a chance to pad her down and make sure that she was all set; more like a parent getting their kid ready for school.

"It's just stopping a seal from breaking, not extended deep sea diving," Angela said with a chuckle as Gabriel finished his inspection. She looked at John as he grinned at her, amused by the whole thing, "Don't you get any funny ideas."

"I am actually quite fond of my limbs thank you very much," John replied as he adjusted his rifle. He put his hand in his vest pocket and pulled out something. "But when your friend here is finished I do have something for you."

Angela looked at John as Gabriel stepped back, finished with his inspection. "I don't think I need one of your grenades."

"Nothing like that lass. You just forgot something."

Angela frowned at that. "I don't think so…"

John made a slight face as he opened his palm and held out what was distinctly a set of dog tags. "You left these behind."

Angela recognized them. They were her dog tags, the very ones that had been given to her. She remembered saying to then John's superior that she wasn't a soldier but he insisted saying something that she was a Muppet that knew which end of a gun was which and was a soldier. It was before the next mission she stuck around for and she ended up losing them since the mission was getting her out. She had no idea that John found them. She took them and said, "I didn't leave them behind… they got lost."

"Same thing and gave me an excuse," John countered. "So now you're finished, we should get this going. That bugger Sam is gonna need serious convincing and I aim to meet him some day so…"

"Fine old man," Angela replied with a grin as she slipped her dog tags on. "So you better get back to your unit. Gabe you got it covered?"

"I said I would. Now get a move on Cat before I do disobey orders and make myself seen," Gabriel countered. "Oh and remember to check your pockets. You always keep interesting things in there."

Angela made a slight face as she turned to walk down the road. She had a few miles to make it to the convent and needed the time to come up with a plan even though the obvious was to crash and then talk. The details she would make up as she went. Also she needed to think about what she wanted to say especially to Sam. She didn't have any regrets breaking the armistice. She was done playing nice with Ruby and… the bitch needed to die.

John and Gabriel watched as Angela started walking down the road. Gabriel commented, "I would get her closer but I know better."

"Aye," John replied, "Best not to interfere when she has a goal."

Gabriel looked at the solder and gave an appreciative grin, "Glad to see that someone else knows my Cat as well as me."

"Not too hard considering I could have just shot her when we met."

"And I would have been there to smite you in a second."

"No doubt about that." John watched her go. He didn't like that it was going to be like this but he understood quite a bit.

Gabriel watched and said, "I hope she doesn't do anything foolish."

"I'd be more concerned if she didn't," John replied.

Gabriel had to agree on that. Sometimes she did those on the fly things and that was her. He looked at the soldier and asked, "So you ready to go back?"

"If I must."

* * *

_Karnak_

"You let him get away."

Angela stood looking at the group she was before. She could see the disappointed and angry look on the head of the assassin's guild. Hapi and Satet were thoughtful though they might as well be disappointed and the various other warriors were in shock and disappointment. It was nothing new to her but it felt terrible all the same. She had her heard down in the proper contrite fashion though she was still looking at the group looking at her.

Al-Hassan was standing beside her but a ways apart. He had done what he could but ultimately it was her doing that Setna got away. In the eyes of the gods that could be considered treason. He was not going to go down with her on this one. He said nothing and stood apart with a slight look of contempt for her and the decision she made.

Angela expected no less of the assassin. She knew he didn't want her along, didn't agree with her and ultimately was going to let her be run over by the bus. She looked at the others and replied, "I fought the fugitive. He got the upper hand and managed to escape."

The head of the assassin's guild didn't buy it and countered, "Do not lie to this council. It is well known that you trained with the fugitive and bear close ties. Who is to say that you have not aided and abetted the fugitive?"

"I was sent with a directive from my lord," Angela began.

"And you have dragged your feet since we started," Al-Hassan interrupted. He looked at her with a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to stand beside her.

"And if you had rushed in, you would be dead." Angela closed her eyes and turned towards Al-Hassan with a firm look to remind him of what had happened. "The assassin's guild is skillful but it seems to have forgotten that the fugitive was a member of the Royal Guard and before that a sort of assassin himself." She then looked at the leader to let him know that she did know that and sort of taunt at the fact that they assumed she wouldn't.

"And this would have worked out if you had rushed him. You trained together." Al-Hassan glared at Angela as the argument went back and forth.

It was Hapi who settled the argument by calling for silence just by rising from his throne. He looked at the group before him and said, "It was right that Shifa' acted as she did otherwise you would have lost one of your best men Amman."

Amman grudgingly agreed, "Perhaps but that doesn't excuse the fact that the fugitive was not terminated per royal order."

"As one who knows battle whether as an assassin or on the field, sir, you would know how difficult is to gain footing when thrown off balance," Angela offered respectfully.

"This is true," Hapi replied after glancing at his wife. "However the matter that the fugitive escaped is of concern. Perhaps it was premature to send Shifa' out so soon after being given such responsibility."

Angela didn't say anything though it was at the back of her mind to protest at that. Her thoughts though were betrayed on her face and had been observed by Satet who looked at her thoughtfully. She did manage to say, "My lord… I have done nothing that the guard themselves would not have done."

"True my daughter," Hapi replied as he approached her. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her, "But you did let the fugitive escape and given your close friendship… it was wrong to send you after him."

"But…"

"Therefore," Hapi continued as if he had not been interrupted, "The guild will continue the search for the fugitive. Orders will be given to bring in the fugitive alive to answer for his crimes but if resistance is given… then execution where he stands. This is final." He turned to give a look at Angela.

Angela listened to the agreement and the slight cheers of the assassin's guild before politely turning on her heel and leaving the main hall. She knew what was going to happen. Amman would give the order to kill on sight. Hapi may have made her officially off the case so to speak but she wasn't going to let a friend be hanged.

"Shifa'."

Angela would have ignored her adopted mother's voice except it had a pleading tone to it. She stopped and turned in a resigned fashion and said, "Yes my lady?"

"You used to call me mother," Satet replied in a sad tone. She knew that her daughter was upset over this and for reasons that had nothing to do with honor and glory. "Your father is only doing what he thinks best."

"And he knows as well as everyone in that hall that Amman will give the order to kill Setna and he didn't do anything wrong." Angela pointed in the direction of the hall feeling like an indignant child.

"Shifa' he was involved at the massacres…"

"Did anyone ever ask if he was involved? Perhaps he was trying to stop it." Angela looked away at nothing in particular. She was still trying to absorb what she had learned from this hunt. She huffed a little trying not to sob. She hadn't fully cried in years but this was painful.

Satet suspected something else went on and had tried to convey it to Hapi but he had to maintain his duties. This was something involving family. She put her hands on Angela's shoulders, "Shifa', what do you mean by that?"

Angela looked at Satet and looked down. Sighing she replied, "Setna was trying to stop it. He found me again and he was trying to stop it."

It took a moment for Satet to comprehend what Angela was saying. She had feared that what gave her newest daughter nightmares would return. She had that feeling ever since she had been brought to the sanctuary to recuperate from her ordeal in the Pit. She held fast to Angela and looked at her in the eye and got the confirmation. "It is Azazel's doing then? He knows you are here?" She searched Angela with a questioning look.

"Setna said he suspected. He also said he would do what he must to protect the princess." Angela paused and sniffed. She was not aware a tear escaped. "He is doing this for me and I am not going to let Amman kill him. I will find him."

"And then what Shifa'?"

"I hope to save him from himself."

~0~0~

Angela looked down at the human body as it lay on the ground out cold. That was the fourth demon she had pulled and sent to hell. Two had been ridden too hard and they were corpses. The other two were alive and she put them in places where they could be found and taken care of after she made sure they weren't going to die of something like shock or the cold. She wouldn't have that on her conscious even if it killed her.

The closer she got to the convent, more demons started popping in out of the wet work. They were placed to prevent anyone from interfering with Lilith's plans of breaking the final seal. It was like trying to plug up a hole in a dam in the middle of a rainstorm but she persevered. She could _not_ let Sam do this. Looking at her watch, she noted the time and she still had a mile to go and sighed in frustration. If the demons kept coming out, she would never make it there.

_Oh and remember to check your pockets. You always keep interesting things in there._

Angela frowned as she remembered that. It seemed odd that Gabriel would remind her of that since she knew she kept strange things in her pockets. Dean once teased her about being MacGyver only more sexier about it. Unfortunately she had no idea who he was talking about and asked him who the fuck MacGyver was. She had been given an education then on the show and she ended up laughing at it since she thought that was pretty farfetched for her. Then again she could come up with interesting ways of using gum, a paper clip and a pocket knife.

Putting her hands in her pockets, Angela blinked when her hand closed on the familiar shape of her cell phone. It had been taken from her when she had been sent to the Old Man and she didn't expect to get it back when she came up with her plan. Actually she didn't think about it at all. Her main concern was getting out and getting to Sam. She really needed to think through on her priorities. Her feelings for Sam were causing her to make rookie mistakes and that could get somebody killed if she wasn't careful.

Looking at it, she saw that she had a couple of voicemail messages. She entered her password to access the message box. There were three messages. One from Dean and two from Sam. _Fuck!_ It was the only thought that ran through her mind and she pressed the button to listen to her messages.

_Hey Angie… um it's me and I know that you must still be pissed with me and you have every right to be. I shouldn't have said or done what I said… That spell was right. I don't listen and I should've listened to you and… It doesn't matter what happens. You're not like a… monster. You're family and even though we…_

Angela paused as she listened to Dean's message. She knew what he meant and had a hard time saying. His moments of vulnerability and he expressed his true feelings were always done in private and away from Sam. Of course that felt like she was hiding things and she could see why Sam would have a hard time understanding how she could be so calm. Dean's heated words did hurt but they hurt him worse and she understood. She needed to have a talk with him when this was over. She continued onto the next two messages.

_Hey Angie. Uh… listen… I know that you think I may be going about this wrong and… maybe you're right. Look uh… I need to talk to you so if you get this… please call. I'm sorry._

_ Angie… please call me. I… just want to talk to you about this… and…_

Angela could sense the desperation in Sam's voice as well as the feeling on uncertainty. Her heart panged for him and she realized that not all was lost. Sam wouldn't have attempted to call her if he wasn't sure of something and needed an opinion without the fear of being shouted at. It did hurt to think that he wouldn't turn to his brother but it said something that he trusted her enough to ask her opinion on something serious.

She dialed Sam's number and looked around. She got the greeting for his voicemail after the first few rings. She waited until she got the cue and said, "Sam, it's me. I got your message and I need to tell you something important. You can't kill Lilith. It's not what you think. She is the final seal…" She frowned when she heard the static cut her off. Something wasn't right here.

Looking up at the sky, there was one option and one she hadn't fully explored yet even though it worked several times before. That it would work was sort of a given since it worked when they had been shrunk to their kid sizes and when Sam was at Cold Oak but she held back from developing that even further more because of her feelings for the younger Winchester. She hadn't reached out to Sam when she possessed him again for that reason and yet it was her only option. First things first though.

Focusing she gave a slight grin when she got who she wanted and relayed, _Pup, I need you to hold off the pit beast._

_ Yes alpha. Are you talking to your alpha? He needs to hear you._

Angela gave a slight smile but it was laced with sadness. She trusted Sasha to do what she needed to do while she talked to Sam. She just needed to get it so he would stop and listen and sent, _Wait Sam._

It was strange that she sensed he was listening. There just was no response. She had to let him know about what she knew. She repeated that he was to wait. She had sensed his hesitation and kept at it, praying that he would get it.

_You need to stop Sam. You need to stop. There is great danger. You can't kill Lilith. Lilith is the final seal…_

It took great effort to send it. Angela felt like something was blocking her and preventing her from talking to Sam. It pushed back hard and she pushed harder and it ended up hurting her head. She was on her knees rubbing her head, wondering what was going on. She blinked trying to wish away the pain but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Now that would be cheating," the smug tones of Zachariah filled her ears.

Angela slowly got to her feet as she grimaced from that. She spate out angrily from pain and from being pissed off, "Go fuck yourself."

"Can't do that. Now play this right or…" The threat was clear.

Angela blinked and started forward. She said, "I'm not playing your game. Not now. Not ever."

"You will be sorry you said that."

* * *

**A/N:** Gabe and John get ready to sent Angie on her way much to their reluctance and it looks like something is interfering with Angie talking to Sam. All this and more on Descent into the Maelstrom...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean blinked at the rapidity he had been shunted to Chuck's place. He wasn't used to it and he got the distinct feeling that his girl had done it before. What the hell was he kidding? The times she disappeared… that was angel mojo definitely. It was a relief to see the painting of her again. It was nice to see his girl at a younger time and it appeared that she didn't have the weight of the world on her face as she did now.

Chuck for his part was looking shocked that things weren't going as they were supposed to. He had been through that before considering he met Absolution fully and saw her in the battlefield glory she would have when the final battle came. That had been scary and he would like to be preferably on another continent should that happen. He could admit though that he would like a painting of that to go with the girl with amber eyes on the wall; it would look sexy better than what he was trying to call.

Looking at the pair that entered, Chuck wasn't sure if he was going to get caught up in something that he shouldn't again or… "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here."

"Tell me about it," Dean said as he looked around, his gaze locking once more onto the painting of his girl. God he wished he had known her then. She seemed different.

_I was an ingrate then…_

_You're not an ingrate Angie. You make me seem like a dick and that's when I'm generous_, Dean thought to himself. _I just hope you're doing what you need to do._

"You really shouldn't be here," Chuck muttered a bit jittery.

Suddenly the ringing of a cell phone came through. It was loud and enough to jolt everyone in surprise. Everyone looked at where it was coming from and Dean frowned as he realized that it was his phone that was ringing. He looked at it and saw the caller ID and was speechless. He felt the air rush out of his lungs and he actually wanted to cry and Dean Winchester didn't cry in front of anyone except one or two people.

The phone continued to ring and finally Dean answered it, putting it on speaker and hesitantly answered, "Angie?"

_It's me._

"Are you okay? Did that fuck head hurt you?"

_I'm fine Dean. I escaped with a little help._

Castiel spoke up, "How?"

_Cas? Good. You haven't turned into a total dick._

Dean couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at that. It was his girl. No amount of angel mojo could produce that accurate of a response from her. He lifted his phone to be heard and said, "So you are okay Angie? Nothing… happened?"

_Like most things I do have connections Dean. I had a couple of friends to give me a hand and it was a gamble on a theory. I'll tell you about it later. Where are you?_

"Chuck's place," Dean replied. He motioned for Chuck to say something.

"Hi Angie. Um… any new chances to uh… scare Lilith?"

_Looking for one right now after I get her away from the location._

"Angie, what are you talking about? Are you talking about the final seal?" Dean frowned as he tried to be like Sam and read between the lines. While he and Sam had a good means of communicating in code, it was a bit difficult with Angela. As he claimed Sam understood her old world views better than he did since she always did that. Granted most of the time it was to mess with him and Sam but there were a few times that it was serious business.

_Yes. The final seal will be broken at midnight unless I do something about it._

"I hope you don't mean to kill the bitch."

_Eventually but not there. Lilith is the final seal Dean and it doesn't matter who kills her but I won't let Sam be the one that does it. If I have to… I'll do it._

Castiel's expression became grim, "If Angela breaks the seal… that will release Lucifer."

_Not if I get her away from the site._

"That's a problem considering me and Cas have no clue where it is," Dean pointed out. "It's why we're here at Chuck's."

_Good then he can confirm that it's at…_

"St Mary's convent in Ilchester, Maryland," Chuck said at the same time Angela did on the phone. At the silence he looked at the man and the angel and said, "This part I did see. 'Absolution calls to Dean to tell him that the location of the seal is at St. Mary's'. I saw it but it didn't fit with the grand scheme of the story. None of the scene in which Absolution calls trying to fend off the pain of loneliness and the physical pain…"

_I think we get it Chuck but you are right. It is… at… St. Mary's con…_

"Angie? What the hell is going on?"

_Trouble. Look Cas, get Dean to the convent no matter what… take… hell… Get to the convent. Pretty dicey… here… Will take care… of it._

Dean didn't like that there was static going on. Something was wrong and his girl was caught up in it. He began shouting, "Angie? What's going on? Angie!"

_…send Dean, Cas. Get him to Sam. I will meet you there. Dean… I promise I will get there._

The phone cut out after she said something in a language Dean didn't understand and Dean looked at it. It showed that the signal was lost. He curse, "Sonofabitch!"

Castiel blinked and looked at the ground. He knew what was going on now. "She is buying us some time."

"What was your first clue?" Dean spluttered angrily. He wanted to throw his phone at something or anything. It would make him feel better about the whole thing. Of course she escaped and of course she would be chased. She knew that and did it anyway… all because of him and Sam and because she loved them. Now she was out there with ell knows what and Chuck's description of the situation didn't help. He looked at Castiel and asked, "Can you get her out?"

"I can't," Castiel replied. He didn't want to say that but he felt compelled to say, "She said for me not to."

"And you can't just say fuck you to that?"

"A guardian-charge…"

Dean nodded at that. Damn it she did it again. He sighed knowing that Castiel would obey through some weird request and probably one of those kind that she wouldn't use unless she had to. He looked at the group and said, "St. Mary's… the convent?

Chuck responded, "Yeah – but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story even though Absolution's obscure role came true…"

"We're making it up as we go," Castiel said. When Dean looked at him, he added, "We all have a role to play but sometimes the details escape us. She said that."

"Sounds like Angie," Dean replied. He was surprised that the angel was even going for this. This kind of thing was total disobedience. He looked at the angel and narrowed his eyes in an almost suspicious way. "You're doing this for her, aren't you?"

"Angela… she… has a way," Castiel replied a bit hesitant. He wasn't sure how to describe it to the elder Winchester. Finally he said, "Yes. I am doing it for her."

"Because she's your charge and she asked you to?"

"The request was to make sure I didn't interfere with her plans. She knows the intricacies of our bond," Castiel explained, "This is for her… and because it is right."

Dean almost wanted to smile at the angel. One tugged at the corner of his lips since he never thought Castiel to actually express caring. Angela said he was capable and he didn't believe her. She kept insisting that he was better than the rest but he hadn't really seen it until now. _Damn Angie. I should listen to you more often._

At that moment Chuck's computer went blank and a bright light started to fill the room. Chuck looked wildly around and knew exactly what was going on. Now he wished Angela was here because it wasn't that bad the last time. Now it seemed worse. "What? Oh no, not again!"

"It's the archangel! I'll hold him off. I'll hold them all off!" Castiel looked at Dean with an intense expression. The Malachi knew that she was tempting wrath when she escaped. He would do what he could to make sure that which was precious to her was okay. "Just stop Sam!"

Dean was about to say something when Castiel put his hand to his forehead and he found himself in the convent. He gasped slightly at the suddenness of it and looked around. Castiel was nowhere and Dean realized he was keeping his word in staying behind to hold off the archangel that was coming. He looked around and started looking for Sam. He had to stop his brother from making the biggest mistake he knew Sam would regret.

It was creepy running through the convent and while he had been in churches and other holy places, Dean felt uneasy about the whole thing. Probably it was because it was the nesting place for the guy that wanted to end the world. The only upside was that he was going to see Sam. If he could stop Sam, then this could all work out. It had to. Then he would sit his boneheaded little brother down and tell him what he hadn't been seeing in front of him.

He made a turn and saw the hall that led to the chapel portion of the convent. He saw Sam and that skank Ruby. He could even see Sasha standing next to Sam. Dean didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the fact the mutt was still with Sam. That could be dealt with later. He ran towards the chapel when Ruby turned to look at him.

Dean knew that something was up the moment she looked at him the way she did. He was right when the doors to the convent closed shut. He got to the door and pulled on them. When they wouldn't budge, he knew that skank Ruby had something to do with this. Frustrated, he pounded on the door and shouted, "Sam! Sammy!"

It sucked being that close and not being able to be there with his brother. Dean continued to pound on the door and hoped that Sam could hear him and not do what he aimed to do. He could hear shouting and taunting on the other side of the door but it was muffled. It made him scream his brother's name all the louder as he tried to pound the door open. Then he heard something crash, like a window breaking and he heard… was that gun fire?

It was enough to put his big brother instincts into action and he renewed with more vigor as he kicked and pounded on the door to get it to open. He called out to Sam and hoped that he could hear him but the noise on the other side of the door told him that something was going on. The idea that Angela made it entered his thoughts but given that Lilith was in there and Ruby… Dean wasn't sure and he wanted to get in there. He kicked the door and muttered, "If only…"

It was a sudden idea and maybe it would work and maybe not since Sam had been the only one. Putting his fingers in his mouth, Dean gave a shrill enough whistle and said, "Come on hell on four legs. Please show up." He grinned when he heard the low moan.

* * *

Sam felt fully charged and alive as he walked into the convent. He was ready to take on Lilith and end this. He knew he could do it. The only thing he regretted was not waiting for Angela but that message he got in his head. Something must have happened. The worst case scenario was that Lilith actually had her and was making her talk to him. It was a possibility and if Angela was hurt…

Sasha gave a low rumble as they made their way through the convent. It was like the low growls she shot in Ruby's direction but they were in the direction they were heading. Sam looked down and almost did a double take. Each step they were taking, it seemed that the pup got larger and larger as her fur rose on her back, the soft black fluffiness rising to indicate a fierce animal. The last time he saw that was when she was ready to rip Uriel to shreds and would have had Angela not held her back.

_The pit beasts are here. The head beast is here._

Sasha knew that the demons were there. Even though she was in the company of one, the one that the alpha's alpha was after was here along with others. She could smell them. She could smell the blood. It was bred in the bone. The hunt was on.

Ruby was less than thrilled that the mutt was going along. The only upside was that it wasn't growling at her for the moment though she wasn't going to get too close. She noticed the mutt increasing in size. It was no doubt a full blooded Wilder and if it killed Lilith, then they were screwed. It had to be someone human that did it otherwise there was this whole thing about contamination and blah, blah… Sam had to be the one to do it.

_The head beast goes and you go taint of the alpha's alpha._

Ruby looked at the mutt and it stared back at her with a warning glance. It really pissed Ruby off that Sam hadn't got rid of it after it attacked her. True that all she did was to hold her fast in her jaws and didn't puncture the skin but still… The thing finally attacked her. How long would it be before it did what it was bred to do? It would be like with Absolution… and yet Sam would still side with the bitch. Looking at the mutt she muttered, "We'll see about that bitch."

_You will meet your end pit beast. If not by me, then the alpha._

Ruby heard the low growl and Sasha turned to keep following Sam through the convent. She hissed, "I still don't see why you couldn't leave the mutt in the car."

Sam ignored Ruby. He followed Sasha who was sniffing the air and her growls became more intense. It was like using the EMF monitor; the louder the growls, the closer they were to the source. The other indicator was that she appeared larger than her puppy size. She was the size of an adult version of her normal self. It had him curious about what she would be like when she was a full grown adult.

He knew that Ruby wanted to get rid of her and While he did think to some degree that maybe he should… He knew that he couldn't. Sasha had been there with him every step of the way from the time Dean or Bobby or Angela let her into the panic room to now. While it was just a dog, he couldn't help but feel that Angela was there with him and that was because Sasha was primarily her dog and Sasha had a personality similar to her.

When he paused and looked down the corridor Sasha paused and looked. He watched as her ears folded back in clear indication of aggression and growl. Her teeth began to show and indicated that she was going to attack. Her forepaw was raised to take a step and she did slowly advance as he did and her movements highly indicative of a predator. She would attack if he gave the word.

_She can understand you both. Tell her to do something and she will do it._

Sam didn't doubt the pup could do that. He had played with her enough and she had obeyed albeit reluctantly when he told her to let Ruby go. She was ready to go and she did go when Lilith looked at them. Sam couldn't say anything to stop the pup as she charged at Lilith and with the intent to kill. The only thing that stopped her was the door slamming in their faces. Sasha barked and snarled as her paws clawed the door.

Ruby was glad that the mutt hadn't made it in otherwise they would be in trouble. She had to blink that a mutt as young as the one she was with was able to gouge deep claw marks on the door. If given enough time, she would break through and then that would be a problem. She had to get Sam out in front. "Sam, come on," she hissed.

Sam knew what to do and said, "Back Sasha."

Sasha obeyed and backed up. She backed into a pose ready to charge. Her ears were laid back and her teeth were bared. _The head beast is there. Must hunt the pit beast. Protect the alpha's alpha._ It was simple but it was her focus and drive against an animal instinct that had been a part of her breed for thousands of years.

Sam wasted no time and strode forward. He paused only to tell Sasha to stay back and busted down the doors. At the same time he managed to use his mojo to throw Lilith against the altar with incredible force. He advanced into the chapel and pinned her as she tried to sit up. He could hear Sasha advancing with him to watch his back and her snarls. "Sasha," he said.

Sasha stayed near Ruby. She didn't like it but perhaps it was for the best right now. She would watch the pit beast that was the taint to the alpha's alpha. She kept a steady watch, well aware that Ruby was uncomfortable with her being so close to her. _I will watch you pit beast._

It was Sasha that picked up the sounds of footsteps. She looked to see the beta running towards him. He finally came to help his brother. That was the important part. What happened next was Ruby shutting the doors on him. Sasha knew the demon did that and growled at her.

Ruby looked at the mutt and said in a low voice, "Don't even try mutt. I'll skin you alive."

_You try pit beast. You are the prey._

There was no mistaken the glare of a predator in the eyes of the pup. Ruby knew that if she tried something the mutt would be inclined to rip her to shreds. Granted this one was not tested in demon shredding, it was a basic thing they all came equipped with. She eyed the pup with contempt.

In the meantime, Sam advanced towards Lilith. This was it. It was finally here. He couldn't help but give a grim smile as he got closer, "I've been waiting for this…for a very long time."

Lilith grinned at Sam. She couldn't get him the last time but this time she would. She taunted, "Then give me your best shot." She had been waiting to see this and she still had the nerve to think that one or two more surprises would show. Definitely the Wilder was a surprise but it worked out in that it was obedient to Sam. _Time to see if you can really put to use all the time and effort taken._

Sam knew nothing of Lilith's thoughts as he raised his hands and attempted what he set out to do. He could see light filling her body as he seized the demon from within and attempted to burn it. She would burn from the inside out; he would make her feel what Dean felt when she set that hell hound on him. Even though she killed a doppelganger, she still killed Angela. He would kill this bitch and end this here and now.

_Sam? Sammy!_

Sam paused. That was Dean calling. What was Dean doing here? He turned as he lowered his hand. He glanced at the closed door and heard Dean call to him. "Dean?"

Sasha barked at Sam and bounced towards the door. She looked at him, barked and turned towards the door. The brother was here. Sam had to see that. The brother was here for his brother. She barked at Sam. _Your littermate is here. Talk to him._

Ruby saw things were starting to fall apart. She had to get Sam moving. "What are you waiting for?" She screeched it out hoping to drown out Dean calling to his brother.

Sam was still caught in a pause. Dean was here. Was it to kill him like he said he would? Dean was tired of saving his ass. He said so himself. There was no reason for him to be there other than to kill him.

_Sammy!_

Sam heard his name. There were only two people in the whole world that had the privilege of calling him that. And one of them happened to be his big brother. Would his brother still call him Sammy and still try to kill him? That was… No. His brother wouldn't call him that if he was trying to kill him. Would he? He looked at Sasha who was barking at him and bounding towards the door. She wouldn't do that if Dean was going to kill him. She saw a threat and she warned him…

_Sam, you gotta do it now! What are you waiting for?_

Sam turned and stood to have a clear view of both sides. He glanced at the door and then at the altar. His gaze lingered on the doors. Dean had come. Did this mean…?

Laughter started to interrupt Sam's thoughts. Everything he had been hearing was a bit muffled. Dean's voice had been clearer than Ruby's but still muffled. Now the laughter was becoming clearer and he turned to look at the source. He saw Lilith pinned where she was and she was laughing. She was laughing at him.

"You turned yourself into a freak – a monster. And now you're not gonna bite!" Lilith found the whole thing hilarious. Sam still had his morality streak and there was the proof that his weakness was his brother. Well there was more than one way to get the job done. Men are so easily persuaded when they are taunted. She mocked him, "I'm sorry but that is honestly adorable… and a bit pathetic. I bet even that Wilder has the guts."

Sam looked at Lilith. The blood was pounding in his ears. They said that he couldn't do it? That he wasn't strong enough? No. He was strong enough. His breaths came in heaves as he raised his hand again and started to do what he had started but it was hard.

Suddenly there was a large crash and the window into the chapel shattered and in came a body that landed on the ground amidst a shower of glass. Sam stopped what he was doing and stared at the newcomer as they stood up. Their head was wrapped in a crimson scarf and he recognized the weaponry. The big surprise was that they pulled out a handgun and cocked it, pointing in his direction. Suddenly they said, "I can't let you do this Sam."

* * *

**A/N:** Cas gets Dean out to find Sam and Sam is about ready to kill Lilith and forces are really fighting to make sure things happen. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Descent into the Maelstrom...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Karnak, Temple Island of Kellis_

She had tracked him there. She knew she was right. He had taught her everything about tracking things. He had taught her more about fighting along with the lord and lady… It was like he knew she would find him. She had to before the assassins found him. They would kill him before even thinking of asking him what he was up to. It just broke her heart that it had come to this.

He had crossed a line but it was for the best intentions. He had done it for her, to protect her as a loyal guard of the royal family would. He had crossed the boundaries and tapped into the darker aspects of his powers and made deals when he shouldn't have in order to make himself stronger… all because of her and it was because Azazel had found her and was on the warpath to finish what had begun before the pit.

Standing at the docks of the temple island of Kellis, she could make out the small village that serviced the temple and seemed to give a careful reverence for the place. There was a reason to since it was the domain of one of the more feared gods, the one of chaos and the desert. Set was considered evil in some circles because of what he did to his brother and nephew but Angela knew that he was an epitome of the blurring of the fine lines between light and dark. Setna must have been desperate to go to that god for assistance.

Taking a breath, she made her way through the village and to the temple. She saw signs of Azazel's destruction. Setna must have fed rumors that she was there to lead him away and she saw things that the demon was not capable of. It seemed that things were worse than they appeared and maybe worse than she thought.

The temple was still standing when she walked in and surprisingly none of the guards bothered to pester her. They seemed to know who she was without her having to identify herself. The nagging thought that Setna had said to let her pass tore through her mind as well. She glanced at one of the guard who was badly wounded and she knelt by him since he was still alive. As much as he was a servant of Set, he was still a being and she couldn't deny him help.

"Thank you princess. Your kindness… it shames me."

"It is nothing I wouldn't do for even Set if he needed it," she replied softly and she meant it.

"He is in the main hall. They all are. The demon is looking for you." The guard heaved a little as he adjusted his position on the cool stone floor. He looked at her as she kneeled to help. "Don't waste your time with me princess. What he has planned will only be…"

Angela nodded and she looked in the direction he was looking at. She patted him on the shoulder gently after making sure that he was fine and stood up slowly and walked forward. She felt her apprehension rise and it quickened her pace. The only thing between her and a friend was the black ebony doors which she pushed open and charged through.

It was a standoff between Setna and Azazel. Set was off to the side, not interfering as he loosely interpreted the rules of the gods. It looked like Setna was getting ready to use his powers and Azazel wasn't going to have a problem with it either. The major difference was that her old friend didn't look like how she remembered; he was different and not in a good way. She ran up and Azazel spotted her and said, "Well this is a surprise. You brought along who I was after. Very clever."

"She is not yours," Setna growled. "And you will pay for the damages you've caused."

"Just give me the pretty and this will be over," Azazel deadpanned, "Unless you want to continue with what we agreed?"

Setna looked at the demon, "As agreed."

"Setna, don't do this," Angela hissed. She was startled when Setna strode over to her and grabbed her to move her aside. She said in a heated whisper, "Don't do this. The assassins are coming and they won't…"

"I know Shifa'. I know what I am doing."

"Don't do this. Don't sacrifice your soul for me."

"It is what I do and what I swore, princess." Setna looked at Angela with a gentle look full of tenderness. "It is for you because it is you. Not because of what you will mean to the world. You are worth it." He gave her a kiss to her cheek before turning around to face the demon.

Angela felt the air leave her lungs. She protested, "Setna, don't. Please." It fell on deaf ears as it began and the sounds of crashing through the halls as the assassins broke through.

~0~0~

Sam looked at the newcomer as they stood between him and Lilith. He blinked as they revealed their face, pulling the headscarf down to hang around their neck with the handgun still pointed in his direction. He was a bit shocked at what just happened. "Angie?"

Angela took in the sight as she held her ground. She saw Ruby who looked like she had been slapped and Sasha. Lilith was on the ground and against the altar. She then looked at Sam and repeated, "I can't let you do this Sam."

"You don't know what you've done!" Ruby screeched.

Angela made a slight adjustment that was so tiny, no one would have noticed and squeezed off a round. It hit the ground within close proximity of Ruby's foot and she had the perverse pleasure of watching the demon jump. She looked at Sam and said, "Sam, you can't kill Lilith."

"Because you want to kill me yourself," Lilith piped up with a grin. This was most unexpected and yet it was still… exciting.

Angela turned to look at the demon and replied honestly, "Oh I do want to. What do you expect from someone with a death warrant on their head courtesy of you?"

"Angie, what are you doing here?" Even though Sam had heard it, it was a little bit to process that she just crashed through a window and shot at Ruby.

Angela looked at Sam and said in the simplest way, "To stop you, Sam. To stop you from committing the biggest mistake of your life."

"I have to do this," Sam replied. He just couldn't believe that she was there.

Angela lowered her weapon and stood to face Sam. "I know you think you do but you can't. I got your messages and I am here now to tell you that this isn't the way to go. Another day and another time."

"Lilith is here and now, Angie. We have a chance to stop it before it begins."

"And it will be stopped if you don't do it now." Angela looked at Sam and noticed that he wanted to believe her. She knew she should come out and say it but she needed his attention first. "Trust me that by walking away… we will get her on our terms, not theirs."

Lilith began to laugh, "Oh tell the truth Absolution. You want him out so you can do it yourself. Always taking the burden for others or what is it that you're really afraid of?"

Angela would have answered but Sam asked, "Are you still trying to protect me? When are you going to realize that you don't have to do that?"

Angela saw Sam visibly get agitated and replied, "It's not about protecting you Sam, it's about protecting the world. The First is the key and as the First has been changed so shall be the Sl…"

"The Slayer, yes," Ruby interrupted. She ignored Sasha who was growling at her. "You want to do this for yourself because you want the rewards that come with it."

"What rewards?" Sam frowned in confusion as he looked from Angela towards Ruby.

"Power, the usual," Ruby replied, "Something that could only be arranged between the Slayer and the First." She had waited and now was the time. "Why do you think she let this go on for so long?"

Angela narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Shut up you bitch."

"Is it true Angie?"

Angela looked at Sam just as Lilith said, "So cute. The lure speaks and the hunter is speechless."

Angela couldn't resist since her temper was up and Lilith was pressed harder into the altar and the bowl she was going to use clattered to the ground. At the same time she sent Ruby towards the doors and the demon collapsed. She pointed at Lilith, "Stop talking bitch."

"Angie."

Angela looked at Sam. The situation was getting way out of hand. "Sam," she said in a controlled voice, "You've always trusted me. I am asking you to trust me again when I say that you don't have to do this."

"I have to do this."

"No you don't. There is another way." Angela stared at Sam as it became clear that there was going to be a face off. If she had to… She raised her handgun and pointed it at Sam. "There is another way." Her way involved having Sasha charge forward and she signaled the pup to be ready. She didn't want to use her gun but it was the only thing holding Sam at bay. It certainly wouldn't win any points in Dean's book if he saw this. "Something else kills Lilith and the beginning of the end won't come. Sam, Lilith is the fi…"

"She's only trying to stop you," Ruby spluttered as she got to her feet. She was not going to let Absolution ruin everything. "She's with Lilith. She's pointing her weapon at you." She gestured at the scene even though Sam wasn't looking at her.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Lilith piped up, "If the Slayer kills me then it leaves the way for other things that Absolution would be known for and we all know they are one and the same."

The confusion was clear in Sam's eyes. Angela appealed to him, "Sam, that is not what it is. You _know_ me. Yes I want to kill her but not now." She gave a bark and Sasha ambled forward.

It was a surprise when Sam told Sasha to halt and it was clear that there was confusion with the pup. It was a war between obeying two alphas from her view. Sam looked at Angela as she pointed the gun at him but he could tell that it was shaking. She didn't want to do this yet she was preventing him from killing the one demon that brought so much misery to her and for so long he wanted revenge against. He didn't want to believe that she was with Lilith on this because she wasn't like that; she wouldn't pick sides with a demon. He was determined to do this. "Step aside Angie." He advanced towards her.

"I can't let you kill Lilith, Sam," Angela replied. She could smell the demon blood starting to pulse in his veins. It flooded her senses. "Not like this. Just walk away and I will take care of it."

"Step aside Angie. Quit trying to protect me."

"I'm trying to save you from yourself."

"Oh yes save Sam. Are you going to do that impressive display like before?" Lilith taunted from her spot.

Angela looked at Sam as he advanced and said, "No."

"Don't make me fight you." Sam hadn't wanted to say that and it pained him that it was coming to this.

"I will do what I must but hear me out: If you kill her, Lucifer…"

"Sam, just do it," Ruby shouted. "She made a pact with Lilith."

Angela made the mistake of taking her eyes off Sam and looked at Ruby for a split second. It was enough for Sam to get inside her guard and twist the gun away. Her reaction time was enough to counter by grabbing onto Sam and swing him around and push him towards the doors. "Don't," she warned with a painful look on her face.

Sam stared at Angela. She was going to stop him but he could do this. She said he could. He reached out with his hand in defiance and aimed his powers towards Lilith. He looked at her when nothing happened and discovered that she was countering him. "Angie stop it," he demanded.

"No Sam."

"Don't make me…"

"Do what you have to do," Angela said with a firm look though her eyes were sad.

It was surprising and painful when Sam tried again but was blocked and he retaliated by charging at Angela. It was a testament to how well she had trained him by the way that he struck out and with fists. She defended herself leaving her hands open, indicating that she was not out for the kill; she didn't want to hurt him.

Ruby got to her feet and watched as they fought almost like a pair of bulls but she could tell Absolution wasn't going in for the kill. She couldn't believe that Sam finally snapped and raised a hand against her. She watched as the fight continued.

Angela delivered an open palm strike to Sam's chest and tried to get him to back off and every time she tried to shout that Lilith was the final seal, she was cut off. It was like something was working against her for her kicking Zachariah's ass when he tried to stop her earlier. The best she could do was fend off Sam but unfortunately the only way for her to do that was to get a lot more physical and put him down so he wouldn't get back up and at that moment… she wasn't ready to do that.

Sam threw a punch and it got through and hit Angela square on the jaw. For a brief second he was stunned that he did that. He had never hit her in the face before or like that ever. The last person to clip her on the jaw was Dean and now Sam could understand why his brother had a hard time accepting the forgiveness from her. Yet there was the matter of Lilith and Angela was refusing to back down. He didn't want to hurt her but…

Angela took the next step and pushed Sam back with her powers. It wasn't like when she did it to Ruby. It was more gently and enough to feel like she was using her own hand to hold him back though using it was just her grasping the cuff of his jacket that did that. It pained her to do that but she stood her ground and was well aware that it was entertaining for everyone else. When she caught Sam in an arm lock, both of their limbs were stuck together, she snapped, "Sam, stop it!"

"Stop bossing me," Sam replied instantly and ended up hitting her hard. He sent her colliding into debris with more force than he intended and was necessary.

Angela hit hard and felt something fall across her back. She was effectively pinned and couldn't move and tried to wriggle out but she was stuck. She barked out a command to Sasha, one she would be inclined to obey and the pup charged forward towards Lilith. Sasha didn't make it. Ruby ended up using her powers to send the dog careening into a wall. Angela gritted her teeth since she heard the squeak from the pup indicating pain.

Sam thought Lilith did it and wheeled to face her. With his heart pounding, he raised his hand and summoned his abilities. He thought he heard someone call his name but his focus was on Lilith. He pushed and pushed… He watched as the demon convulsed and the light from her burning out died out before he finally took a gasp of air. He watched as blood started to flow from Lilith to form a shape on the ground, barely hearing Angela grunting as she was struggling to get free; he was more focused on the blood forming. "What the hell? Ruby, what's going on?"

"You did it. I mean, it was a little touch and go there for a while especially when that Absolution bitch almost spilled the beans, but… you did it."

"What? What did I do?" Sam was thoroughly confused now.

Ruby looked at Sam and said, "You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last."

It didn't sound right to Sam, "No, no, no – Lilith – I stopped her. I killed her!"

"And it is written… that the first demon shall be the last seal," Ruby revealed, "The First craves the blood of the young and innocent, barely touched. Blood is life… The First shall break and the seal shall break. Blood must flow. As the First was changed so shall the Slayer be changed. And you busted her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner." She grinned big at Sam, "And to think that you actually believed that Absolution would side with Lilith."

Sam was in shock, "Oh my God."

"Guess again."

Sam realized what he had done. What did he do? He thought he had done it but he was wrong. He was so very wrong. He watched as the blood form Lilith spilled and formed the gateway. He… stopped Absolution from doing what she had set out to do…

"You don't even know how hard this was," Ruby continued, pleased with herself. She smirked at the pup struggling to get to her feet. "All the demons out for my head – no one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith. And of course Absolution always suspected but I knew she wouldn't do anything because you would ask her not to. Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now but come on, Sam! Even you have to admit, I'm – I'm awesome! And I would have killed her if you hadn't stopped me."

Sam stared hard, feeling his temper grow. He growled, "You bitch! You lying bitch." He put up his hand to kill Ruby but nothing happened. He felt a surge of weakness and collapsed and looked over to where Angela was struggling still. He locked his eyes onto hers as she managed to pull herself a little and saw the truth in her eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself Sammy, it's useless. You shot your payload on the boss. After all you're not like Absolution. You are too different."

"The blood," Sam gasped as he looked up at Ruby. "You poisoned me." It was hard to bear that Dean had been right and said the same thing before all this happened.

Ruby shook her head, "Haven't you learned anything being with that bitch over there? She's the biggest advocate and still she tried to stop you." She looked at Sam and continued, "It wasn't the blood. It was you. And your choices – I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path. Every time! You didn't need the feather to fly – you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo." She kneeled in front of Sam as he stared at her. "Just like she said, only when you leap do you know you can fly. I know it's hard to see it now, but this is a miracle! So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did, just to get you here! And you were the only one who could do it." She paused a moment to think about it and added, "Well Absolution could have done it and with her, used that mutt and ruined it since it is a thing."

"Why me?"

Ruby took in the look Sam was giving her and gently stroked his cheek, "Because… because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us, you set him free! And he's gonna be grateful! He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine!"

"I can imagine quite a bit," Angela spat as she continued to shift to pull herself out.

Ruby looked at Angela, "And look where we are. You should have just killed me the first time."

At that moment the doors burst open and Dean emerged with a very large dog that was ready to raze hell on Ruby. Dean held the demon killing knife in one hand and took in the scene, ready to charge with hell on four legs.

"You're too late," Ruby said. She didn't notice that Angela managed to pull the last of herself free.

Angela managed to get free but she had to pause for a breath. She had been in a crushing situation before and it hurt like everything else. She could feel the pain her body felt and was certain she had bruises to the bone but luckily nothing was broken. She was on her back and she spotted Sasha getting up to stand with Cerebus and couldn't help but think with pride that Dean managed to summon him. She focused and called to her hounds, _Sam and Dean make the call. Attack if they fail._

_ The beta will not be harmed by the pit beast. The alpha's alpha will not be harmed by the pit beast._

_ The pit beast will pay for what it did to the alpha's alpha._

It was disturbing to hear that killer mentality in her mind but Angela knew that it was what Sasha had been bred for and Cerebus was _the_ guard dog of Tartarus, bred for his intelligence by Hades himself before he was commandeered by the demons. They were hunters in every sense and were guardians of a sort. They would protect their own; it was basic pack behavior and one thing she fully encouraged.

The respite allowed her to get to her feet slowly and put a hand to Absolution's hilt. She felt it pulse and she whispered, "I know. The worst is to come." She slowly started walking forward to break into a sprint run.

"I don't care," Dean said as he raised his arm to strike.

It seemed almost sudden and at the same time as Angela used her powers to force Ruby to stay in her spot while Sam grabbed her from behind. Dean was the one that plunged the knife in but Angela was the one that made Ruby suffer by twisting the knife aka her powers. It was one kill that she enjoyed as she watched the life get snuffed out of the demon bitch and collapse to the floor. She had Absolution drawn but held in her hand.

Dean looked at Angela who was staring and looking very much like she had gotten beaten up as she reached out and a handgun flew to her hand. So she was the one that fired. It had freaked him out when he heard it and thought something had happened to Sam. He then looked down at Ruby and slowly raised his eyes to meet Sam's.

Sam looked at his brother after glancing at Angela. She wasn't looking at him and that cut to the core and the worst part was that he didn't blame her for it. Looking at Dean, he said, "I'm sorry."

Dean wanted to say something and was going to when the moment was interrupted by the sudden appearance of light appearing in the middle of the bloody circle. He watched Angela snap to attention, looking like she was going to attack it before she barked an order and the dogs took off. It looked bad and he reached out and grabbed Sam's jacket just as Sam did to his. "Sammy let's go."

"Get out," Angela encouraged. "Get out now." She twirled her blade ready to fight.

Sam would have gone but he couldn't help but watch. "He's coming," he said to no one in particular. He said it again but this time in a whisper. Sam realized what he had done. He had started the Apocalypse. The last thing he saw apart from the approaching light was Angela pushing him and Dean away telling them to go. He blinked and he thought he saw her hands glow as she said, "Get out!" Then the room was full of light.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it folks: Sam killed Lilith and broke the final seal and now Lucifer has been set free. What will happen now? Stay tuned for next season with 4.01 Don't Suffer Fools Gladly...


End file.
